A pirate's Life for me
by Kristin3
Summary: Ever wonder what Jack's childhood was like? Why his name is Jack Sparrow? Or why he wants to be a pirate? Well, this is my version of his childhood. You'll learn about his abusive Father, and his strange teacher. Jack wasn't the only pirate named Sparrow.
1. Default Chapter

Yes! I to have to write a story about my version of something in that coolest movie ever! Who doesn't like Captain Jack Sparrow? Well, here's my story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(_)-AN  
  
"_"-Speaking  
  
'_'-Thoughts  
  
~_~-scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pirate's Life for me  
  
A skinny boy about the age of eight ran across the streets, passing by the markets and bussy streets of Britin's Port, Royal. His hair was tamed by a single tie in the back of his head. His hair was well main-tained and his clothes suited only the best childern his age. He was clearly part of a rich family.   
  
He held his favorite book in his arms. A book about the sea life. He held it to his chest as he ran down the streets. He quickly crossed over into the huge area that was his father's. He crawled through the gate bars and into the yard. He passed by the guards who just waved at the young Master.   
  
He didn't pay any attention to them. His striking brown eyes kept straight ahead of him. His slightly tanned skin from minutes, maybe an hour or too sitting at the docks reading his book. His face paced with sweat.   
  
'I'm going to be late.' He thought to himself. He was punished when he was late for something. He quickly flung open the main door to the house and went inside. He slipped off his dirty shoes at the door. He didn't want to get punished for dirting the floor also.   
  
He quickly dashed down the hallways into the study he was supposed to be in half an hour ago. He panted at the door, before settling his breath. He cleaned his brow of sweat with a quick swipe from the back of his hand. He reached out a hand and grabbed the knob. He slowly turned the door knob and pushed it open.  
  
Inside were his new teacher and his Father. He gulped at the sight of the taller man that was his father. A burtal man of the military who was a royal hero in his days. Now, he sat behind a desk most of the time, planning out what the forces would do next. The boy knew for a fact that his father hated the job, dispite the good pay. His father wanted to be at the front line of the british troups, not behind them.  
  
"Boy. You're late." He said to his son.  
  
The boy silently gulped and closed the door behind him. He nodded slightly. "I was reading Father."  
  
"Reading? But, you can barely understand the way the letters work, let alone read a book. You're lying boy." He said, taking a menacing step towards his son.  
  
His son stood his ground, but felt like he shrunk back a few feet. His also felt trapped and his breathing came to his lungs in quick gulps and rasps. "Father.. I can understand.. some. I was.. practicing."  
  
His father glared down at his son. Years of training for getting the truth from criminals still stuck in his mind. It was being refreashed everytime his son would try to lie. "Where, were you practicing?"  
  
"At.. At the docks.. sir." He said.   
  
"Give me the book." His Father ordered. He extended his hand to get the book from his son.  
  
The boy, took a quick glance at his father. His dad would surely beat him if he didn't give up the book. The boy questioned weather or not to give the book up. But, he conceided to the man's wishes. He didn't want to limp around the house like last time.  
  
His father only took a glance at the book before throwing it into the fire. The boy flinched as the book caught on fire. He saw his Teacher, grimance at the burning book.  
  
"No more on this, late business. You should know better. I will give you, your punishment after the lesson. Is that clear?" His father said, looking down at the shaking boy.  
  
"Yes.. Father." He said, still shaking. He waited for the quick punishment. Usually he would get a shake, or maybe a push into the book shelf? But, his father passed his with a grip on his shoulder. A grip that promised strong pain to come for him after the lesson.  
  
The boy gulped and waited for his father's footsteps to echo away from the door, before almost fling to the fireplace. He reached in and grabbed the book, dispite the fact that it burned his skin. He yelled in pain, then yanked the book out.  
  
The Teacher rushed over to the boy. "You stupid boy! Don't you know any better?"  
  
"I do. But this is my favorite book." He said with a whimper as he tired to put the fire out with the rug.   
  
"That won't do boy." Said the teacher. He grabbed a vase and poured it on the book. A few droplets hit his skin, which made it burn worse with the sudden coolness of the water.   
  
The boy hissed in pain, holding his burnt hand by the wrist.   
  
"Now now." said the Teacher. "We must get something to cool your hand down with."   
  
"No.. that's hurts." The boy whimpered. The Teacher rushed the boy over to a sink and turned on the cold water. The boy screamed out in pain from the water. Blood was dripping from the boy's hand. The fire had gotten to the blood already. The Teacher dunked the boy's hand into the sink again. This time, it didn't hurt nearly as much as it did last time.  
  
"Now. We need to wrap it." Mumbled the teacher. He ordered some gaze from one of the Maids in the house. She ran to go get it for him. The teacher eyed the burn. It wasn't that bad. Maybe a bit of a scar might appear where he was really burned, but other then that he would be fine.  
  
The maid rushed back with a roll of gaze in her hand. "Here you are sir."  
  
The teacher took it from her with only a nod back to dismiss her. He started to wrap the wound with the gaze. The boy turned away from his wound, staring off.  
  
"Boy. What is your name? I never quite caught it when your Father told me." Said the teacher.  
  
"It's Joanathanel Anthyem Courtieas Kapural." he said to the teacher.   
  
"Such a long name, for such a small boy." The teacher chuckled.  
  
Joanathanel turned his head to the teacher. "Then re-name me." He dared.  
  
"Alright." The teacher said, finishing the tieing for the boy's wound. The Teacher mumbled the boy's name over and over again. "Joana... no.. sounds wrong. Nathen? Nah.." The teacher rolled over a few more names.  
  
Joanathanel watched the teacher pace back and forth, across the titled floor. The teacher would mumble a name or two every few seconds.  
  
"I got it!" The teacher proclaimed. It almost made Joanathanel fall from his seat. "I'll call you Jack."  
  
"Jack? What sort of name is that?" 'Jack' asked with a slightly tilted head.  
  
The teacher frowned. "It was actually the name of my great grandfather."  
  
'Jack''s eyes went wide. "Oh.. Jack is a ... very good name. I like it. Really, I do."  
  
"Then Jack it is." The teacher said, extending a hand to Jack.   
  
Jack grabbed the extended hand with his uninjuried one.   
  
"Oh.. dear me. I forgot to introduce myself to you." The teacher said. "My name is, Kate Sparrow"  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Miss. Sparrow." Jack said, shaking her hand in a polite manner.  
  
"And it is very nice to meet you, Jack." Kate said, smiling down at her new student.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 1- The new Teacher's Look  
  
Jack sat down in the study with a busted lip. The swelling had gone down a tad bit. Atleast it wasn't bleeding anymore. Jack was holding the burnt book in his hands. He had to hide it from now on from his father, who would beat him again for saving the book.  
  
It saved him that his father didn't ask how he got the wound on his hand. Jack nearly sighed in relief for that one. He heard the clicking of the door and snapped his book shut. He then hide it under the desk.  
  
He turned to see who had walked into the study. It was his Teacher. Miss. Sparrow. She was wearing a loose shirt, that could be mistaken for a pirate shirt. Jack was certain, his new Teacher wouldn't dare to dress as a Pirate dresses. He took a glance at her. She sure did look like one though. Her hair was tied in trinkics and beads. Her hair was tied this way and that way. It looked like she barely brushed it at all! What shame!  
  
Jack's eyes were wide as he stared at his new teacher. This would get her fired for sure if she walked around like this! He couldn't say a single thing to her.  
  
"'ello Jack old boy." She said, sitting down across from him. It was not like a teacher to sit down when first arriving. This was completely different from the others. She was even speaking like a Pirate instead of a teacher!  
  
"'at's the mat'er? Cat got ye tongue?" Miss. Sparrow asked him. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at her new student. He was completely daffolded. Just the way she wanted him. "Now, Jack. Do you know why I look like a Pirate and am acting like one?"  
  
"No ma'am." Jack answered back.  
  
"because, today we're learning about Sir Frances Drake. A great Pirate that served the Queen. He was a very noble type of person. And, you are going to learn about him." She explained.  
  
"Learn about a Pirate?" Jack questioned. This was very wrong. He knew he would be punished for learning things such as this.  
  
"Don't worry. He is part of our history. Our culture. Dispite the fact that he's a pirate, he saved our arse more then once. He even made the Queen rich enough, to pull the taxs away down. Britian was becoming a great Nation once more." She explained. She pulled out a map and put it on the desk. She pointed to a spot on it. "This here, is the great land of Britian."  
  
Jack nodded, looking down at the map. He wasn't sure where this was going, but it was much more fun then any other lesson he had recieved before.  
  
"And here." She said, pointing to another location. "Is the new land. Spain, invaded this region right here." She circled a finger around the area. "And we, were here." She circled the next area.  
  
"Oh. I know this. The Spainish fleat, was patrolling the seas there. None of Britians ships could get any further down then this area." he pointed to the lower region, around New York. "They could barely touch that area without the fleat going after them."  
  
"That's correct." She said, smiling at him. "But, do you know what they were called?"  
  
"The... the..." Jack said, rattling his brain for the information.   
  
"The Armoda. The greatest fleat of Spain. The top of the heap kind of people. They were undefeatable!" She said, standing up to show the grasp of emotion in this section. "They were the best of the best. Until." Then she settled down a bit. "Sir Frances Drake came along. He came in a little boat, nearly half, maybe quater the size of the Armoda. And took them down in one day."  
  
"That's.. That's impossible! How could one man bring down an army?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you." She said, calming him down. She pointed to the area where they battled it out. "Sir Frances Drake was a smart man. He knew the seas in a way, only the true Pirates knew. He felt a storm brewing over-head. No one believed it. He promised the Queen that day, that he would take down the Fleat, and bring back all the riches on board! He did just that."  
  
Jack gasped. This was amazing! He never heard such a fantastic story before.   
  
"He sailed out in his small boat, and comfronted the Armoda. He then, asked them to surrender." Miss. Sparrow said, almost whipsering. Jack was concentriating on her, so intently, he was nearly touching her nose as he leaned in. "Then, BOOM!"  
  
Jack nearly fell out of his chair! He didn't expect that!   
  
"They opened fire on poor Sir Frances. He was caught by the Fleat, until, the storm." She explained, getting up and going about the room, doing voices as the Spainish, then as Frances Drake, explaining the events that went on. "After all that, the storm sunk the Armoda. But, Sir Frances' boat was still there. See, a big ship is harder to handle around a storm. A little ship is able to toss and turn. A huge ship, is not that way. It cannot bend with the tide and waves of the sea. Sir Frances knew that. He rode over to the ship, and grabbed the riches, then made his way back here where he was knighted."  
  
Jack started clapping afterward. It was like a peformance, not a lesson.   
  
"I never knew Pirates could be good people." Jack said, amazed by the story he was just told.  
  
"Ah! Pirates are the same as regular people. Some are good, some are bad. Some, are inbetween. It all depends on the heart in the chest, that makes a Pirate a Pirate." She explained. "See, a ship to a Pirate, is not just a ship. It's an adventure on the high seas, finding treasure and glaunt fights! It's learning the ways of the sea water and becoming one with it. It's... it's.."  
  
Jack leaned in again to listen to what she had to say.   
  
"It's freedom. Pure Freedom, from rules and limits. Though, there is a Pirate code that is to be followed. Most consider them guidelines, not actual rules." She said, sitting down across from Jack again.  
  
"Can you tell me? About the Pirate rules and everything?" He questioned.  
  
"Another day lass. Another day. We have to study math now." She said, looking at the old clock near the fire place. "Besides, lunch is coming soon. You wouldn't want to miss that."  
  
Jack, for the first time in.. well.. as long as he can remember. He smiled. "You're right. Let's move on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For those confused about this, Joanathanel IS Jack that we all know and love. But, younger. This is like a Jack's Childhood story. If you're wondering about anything in here, weather it's true or not, please leave it in the review.   
  
I'm pretty sure anyone who's taken American History knows about Sir Frances Drake (He was knighted by the queen for making her rich. The Spainish got ticked off at that, so she had Drake kick their butts.) Also, it's true that he was in a very small ship and used the storm to his advantage. Everything else about him, is unknown or made up by me.   
  
Ok everyone. Please review! I know I spelled quite a few things wrong. I'm a horrible speller. Please, don't flame me for it. I already know my problem. But hey, I used to be much worse at spelling then this.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. An Eventful day

Yes! I got some reviews! That pretty much shocked me. Well, to really give you guys the full extent on what this story is about, it will be written right around Jack's Lessons with Kate Sparrow. And a little bit about what happens outside of the lessons.   
  
Just to let you all know, I love the charactor Kate. And if you're wondering if I based her off of someone or something, I did. A based a bit of her off of Jack Sparrow, a little from my Mom and some from myself. Just a little from myself. Hope you like her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(_)-AN  
  
"_"-Speaking  
  
'_'-Thoughts  
  
~_~-scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pirate's Life for me  
  
Part 2- An Eventful day  
  
Jack waited at his seat in the stude for the next lesson to begin. His legs kicked back and forth under his chair, barely grazing the floor below with the bottom of his feet. He hide his book under his bed, where no one would find it. He would read that book at night, that way his father would never find out about him saving it.  
  
The doors opened and in came Miss. Sparrow. She was wearing a shirt, with a vest over it. Her pants matched those she was wearing yesterday. She certainly didn't look like a teacher at first glance.  
  
Jack smiled as she arrived. He was going to learn about the Pirate code today! He felt his stomach line with butterflies from his excitment.  
  
"'ello Jack." She said, smiling at him. She sat down right away, just as she did yesterday. "Today, we're going to start learning about the economy of Britin."  
  
"Economy? But, what happened to learning about the Pirate code?" Jack questioned, getting slightly angry that he wouldn't be learning what he had been waiting to learn for the past 24 hours.  
  
"Well, your father got word that I was going to teach you the pirate code, and said if I spoke even a word about it, then I would be fired." She said, rubbing the back of her neck, getting a few cranks out of it. She apparently slept wrong.  
  
"Alright.." Jack said, in a depressed manner. His father would always scare the teachers, so he would hardly learn anything new. Only the things his father permitted.  
  
"Well, Britin's economy consists of three different branches really. One, is the import. Two is the export and three is the home made. We're going to learn about all three." She said, pointing out the obivous with that one.   
  
Jack sighed. He was close to rolling his eyes. He knew well enough about Britin's economy. This was too easy for him.  
  
"Well, the imports, are what we will learn first. The major import right now is strangely enough, wood. Not just any type of wood or anything. Wood that is as tall as this house! They import wood like that on great boats across the sea. Many logs are lost due to storms. That's why they are valuble. Only a select few can get them across the vast ocean in order to get it to Britin." She explained.  
  
Jack's eyes followed her. To him, this was a boring lesson.  
  
"Well, after it's imported, what do you think happens to the wood?" She questioned her student.  
  
"Isn't it made into chairs and things?" He quetsioned.  
  
"Wrong. Well, some of it is wrong. Only a few pieces of wood are made into fine chairs, such as the one you are sitting in." Her finger pointed to the chair. "But, others are made into Mass for ships. Only the straightest, long wood can be made into one. It takes a while to find such a piece for that. When, the mass is found, the rest is rather easy."   
  
"I thought my father said no talking about Pirates?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Oh, he said no speaking of the code. Nothing about the ships. Besides, it is the economy's biggest selling item right now. It's the number one export right now." She explained.  
  
Jack's eyes lite up.  
  
"They turn the wood into a huge ship for either the army to use, or to export to other countries." She said, opening a book. "Now, we must go onto Math. I came in late today."  
  
Jack sighed. He should have known it wouldn't last that long.  
  
"So, here we go." She pulled a book from the inside pocket of her shirt. She opened it to the page she marked and showed it to him. It was a picture of a boat. Well, ship.  
  
"A ship?" He questioned.  
  
"Aye. See, you need real life math work. It seems your last teacher tried the same thing with the messurement of books, am I right?"   
  
"Aye." Jack answered.  
  
"Well, then. I'm using a ship, since it seems to peak your interest in them. You will messure out this boat into realistic messurements." She said.   
  
"Alright!" He almost cheered. He quickly took out a ruler and started marking on a piece of parchment, the ship. He used the back of a book for the straight lines, since he didn't have a ruler.  
  
Miss. Sparrow monitored him and helped him out whenever he couldn't solve a problem. They worked two hours longer then usual.   
  
Of course, Jack's Father was getting upset that his son wasn't there for lunch hour. So, he stood up and stalked down the corners into the study. All the maids knew not to look at the man when he was in such a mood.   
  
Jack's Father swung the doors open and stalked into the room. Jack quivered with a little fear from the man. Miss. Sparrow just glanced up at him. Then, back down at her student.  
  
"Now, what do these two add up to be?" She questioned.  
  
"Umm.. 34!" He said, knowing the answer. He seemed to be at ease when Miss. Sparrow was around him. Even with his father in the room.   
  
"Correct! That makes, 247 out of 248 problems right. You catch on quick." She said, patting the boy's head in pride.   
  
Jack nearly smiled up at her, when he noticed his father's nostrols almost flaring fire out of them in anger. Jack lowered himself in the seat, tring to become invisible.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He questioned, glaring at the teacher. Jack looked up at her. She stood there, not at all scared of the man.  
  
"This, is called doing what you hired me to do." She said calmly.  
  
"Two hours past the time? The boy is supposed to be in the lunch room." He said, glaring at his son. Then, Miss. Sparrow stepped infront of his veiw. Jack almost sighed in releif.  
  
"He is my student and this is my time. Whenever I am here, he is under MY rules. We both agreed on that." She said. "And I'll have you know, he is making great progress in math and econonic skills."  
  
"Oh, is he?" He questioned, not believeing his idoit son could learn anything. "Well then boy. What is the number one economic trade right now?"  
  
"Umm.. Ships are our biggest exports and wood is our biggest imports. Our number one job is making ships." Jack answered, studdering through is answer.  
  
His father's lips tightened, not being able to punish the boy for answering the question correctly. He glared at the teacher. "So. You have tought to boy something."  
  
"Aye." She answered back. She looked at the man with her intence eyes. It made Jack's father shift weight under the heavy look.  
  
"Well then. I'll leave you two. But, he'd better not be late for lunch again."  
  
"Don't worry. He won't be." She said, still watching the man. He turned on his heal and left the room, slamming the door.  
  
The sudden noise, made jack jump a little in his seat. Miss. Sparrow turned back toward him.  
  
"That was interesting." She muttered to herself. She sat back down beside Jack. "Finish up the last two problems and you may leave."  
  
Jack nodded, going back to work. The rest of the work was done in silence, with only a few words of 'that's right' or 'fix that' from Miss. Sparrow. Jack was bussy thinking about something too. He was wondering how Miss. Sparrow could stand up to his father.  
  
As Jack finished the last bit of the problem, Miss. Sparrow rolled up the parchment. She tucked it into her shirt and looked down at Jack. "Don't worry Jack. As long as I am in the room with you, I won't let that man touch you."  
  
Jack smiled up at her. This was a teacher he could grow to like, if he didn't already.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, his teacher walked in with a bandage around her left hand. She looked a little tired too. Jack wondered what was wrong with her, when she smiled down at him. It broke all of his worries.  
  
"'ello Jack." She said with a smile on her face. She pulled out the parchment from the other day. It had a few smears of ink of it from her correcting it a little. "I only had to fix yer model of the ship. Other then that, it's perfect."  
  
Jack took the parchment and unrolled it. He glanced it over. The ship did look a lot better now that she had corrected it. He looked at a small thumb-nail picture in one of the decks. It was a bed with a 'Captain's room' beside it.  
  
"Aw. That's where the captain of the ship sleeps. Right below the top of the deck. That way, if something hap'n then the cap'n would be able to do something quickly." She said, sitting down across from him.  
  
Jack nodded, soaking in the information like a sponge. He had read a book last night about called 'Great Adventures of the Sea'. It told all about the ships and where everything is.   
  
"Now. Today we're going to learn alittle more about history. We're going to talk about-" But she was cut off by a yell through the house. Jack and Miss. Sparrow both looked at the door, in wonder. Jack's Father came slamming through the door and looked like his head was on fire because he's face was a bright red with anger.  
  
"Dammit!" He yelled, throwing the newspaper into the study's fire.  
  
"'cuse me. This is Joanathanel's study time. We don't need you running in here and pausing my teaching." She said calmly.  
  
The man turned with a death glare in his eyes. "This is my house, Miss. Sparrow. " He spat her name out like it was venom. "And I will go and do whatever I want in it."  
  
"Fine then." She said, packing up her stuff.   
  
The man smirked. "Are you leaving us now?"   
  
"No. I'm taking the boy to a quieter place to study." She said calmly, not looking up at the man. She grabbed jack's hand with her uninjuried one and dragged him from the study. Jack's father was about to comment and yell at her for disrepecting him, when she sent him a glare that shocked him. he fell silent.  
  
Jack watched the little battle with much interest. He never saw anyone, let alone a woman, get the better of his Father! Jack now followed her without any hesitation. Miss. Sparrow lead him outside of the house, through the gates and down into the shipping docks. She sat down right on the edge of a dock and patted the place beside her. Jack sat down there, waiting for her to talk.  
  
"Well Jack. Seems to me like your father doesn't want you to learn anything." She said, pulling out a parchment.  
  
"Aye." he said depressingly. Then, he noticed something. "Miss. Sparrow. How did you injure your hand?"  
  
"This?" She questioned, pointing to the gaze wrapped hand. "I got when I was working. I fell while I was at the blacksmith's place. I needed an iron lock for my house. Criminals are getting more common around these parts."  
  
Jack nodded, knowing what she was talking about. There was a rumor circling around in the house, through the maids. There was a real pirate in town. The pirate was said to be the best of the best. Tons of tales were heard about this pirate. Though, no one knew what his name was. All they knew about this pirate was his eyes were intence. So intence, it would quiet even the most fearsom man. That his hair was long, and tied with trinkets and beads, sported one from every island he visited.  
  
And, he was also to have said to escape the most unescapable situtions without a scratch! That was, one of the reasons why he was so interested in the sea.  
  
"Well, let's continue on with our lesson." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day, Jack arrived home. He was late for lunch, of course, but now it was dinner time. He took a deep breath. Miss. Sparrow had given him a note to give to his father. A note he wasn't supposed to look at. He clutched the note in his hand and walked into the kitchen. His father was sitting there, grumbling about something. That's when he spotted his son.  
  
"BOY! Where in heaven's name have you been?" He questioned. His son handed him a piece of parchment.  
  
He unfolded it and read it to himself. His closed the parchment and growled a little under his breath, before speaking to his son. "Sit down boy. We have a meal to eat."  
  
His son nodded an quickly went to his seat. The dinner was ate in complete silence. They didn't even take a glance at each other. Jack felt the tension in the air was enough to choke a person. As soon as he was done with his fill, he looked up for the first time. "I'm finished. May I please be excused to my room Father?"  
  
"Aye." His father said, noting the boy's tension. He smirked to himself. He could still put fear into people's hearts.  
  
The boy partically ran into his room. He closed the door behind him and sighed. A maid was in there, fixing the sheets for him to sleep in.   
  
"Hello Young Master." She said, moving for him.  
  
"Hello." He said back. He slipped off his shoes and his shirt. He placed them in a folded pile at the end of his bed. "Can you tell me.." He asked, turning to the maid. "Why my father yelled before?"  
  
"Oh that. Well, you see. Your father's half owned company was robbed last night." She explained.  
  
"You mean the wood company?" He questioned.  
  
"Aye. It was said to be a pirate. If I may be so bold to say, your in a tight spot right now. With being the person your father takes his fustraition out on." She said, with a sad look in his direction.  
  
Jack shivered slightly, but then looked at the maid. "I don't think my father would be as bold as to do what he usually does from now on."  
  
"May I ask why?" She questioned.  
  
"Because of my new teacher." He said proudly. Before she could ask again, he ushered her out of his room. He slipped on his night clothes and slipped into his bed. He had an eventful day. Nothing like a good night's rest after that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack is becoming a little more bold now! Yea! Ok, so maybe it's a very small improvement, but it's an improvement.  
  
I hope you all liked that chapter!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Princess Pearl

Thank you for your kind review! ^_^ hope you like this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(_)-AN  
  
"_"-Speaking  
  
'_'-Thoughts  
  
~_~-scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pirate's Life for me  
  
Part 3- Princess Pearl  
  
Jack awaited his teacher to come into the study where he took his lesson. His lessons had been going better then ever for the past two months. He learned something new everyday, and more about pirates, ships and the sea itself. He even learned of a few mythes among the pirates.  
  
He ran over the few things he knew about a pirate's life. He knew about the bad luck. How, bring a woman onboard is bad luck. Also, that is a bird lands on your ship, it shows a bad sign that there is something bad going to happen to your ship. Also, that if a butterfly lands on your ship, good fortunes are coming your way.  
  
He learned how to tie a pirate's knot, which is why his hands were sporting blisters and red from rope burn.   
  
He even learned a pirate's song that he loved to sing silently to himself.  
  
'Yo ho Yo Ho, a Pirate's life for me! We plidge, we plunder, we riffle and lude, drink up me hearty yo ho!'   
  
He smiled as he sung the song quietly in his head. Of course, the first line he learned, strangely enough was 'and really bad eggs'. he silently questioned why he learned that first, but never bothered to ask.  
  
"Nananana... and really bad eggs.." he sung to himself, quietly of course. He didn't want anyone to hear that.  
  
"You forgot a few lines Lad." Said a voice behind him. Jack turned in his chair and spotted Miss. Sparrow hanging half way in the window and halfway out. She was sitting right on the window sil.  
  
"I know." He answered, smiling at her. "So, what grand adventure are we going to do today?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about teaching you about the forces of nature." She said, thinking to herself it seemed.  
  
"Forces of nature? It sounds boring." He said.  
  
Miss. Sparrow smiled. "Is it ever boring when I teach something?"  
  
"No." He answered right away. He got up from his chair. "SO? What do I do?"  
  
"Come with me." She said, holding out a hand. He grabbed his bag that was stuffed with books and parchment. He was requirred to take notes now, since he was learning so much everyday. He took her hand, after he jumped out the window.   
  
He felt excitment build up in his stomach at the thrill of escaping from his house out the window. He felt so bad, but so good at the same time. He knew he was doing something wrong, but it felt like it was fun.  
  
Miss. Sparrow took a look at her student. "You look like you're about to jump for joy lad."   
  
Jack nodded. "I feel.. excited. I don't know why."  
  
Miss. Sparrow chuckled at her student. "It's called having fun. You're excited because you're doing something you're not permitted to do. I might make a pirate out of you yet lad." She poked him in the nose lightly, making him laugh.  
  
"I think I'm already one." he said.  
  
"How so lad?" She questioned, stopping and looking down at him.  
  
"Well, for one I know how to make a ship. I can use a compass now. I know how to do the knots and I love the sea." He said. Then he smiled again. "And I did a crime."  
  
"I'd say you're on the course to becoming one. But, be careful who you share that information with. Not many people around here like pirates." She said, crossing her arms, looking down at him. "I think you should first grow a little before you start thinking of becoming a pirate."  
  
"Aye Aye Cap'n Sparrow." he said with a smile, giving her a false salute.  
  
Miss. Sparrow chuckled and grabbed his hand, leading the way again. They quickly closed in on the docks and more importantly on a ship.   
  
Jack openly stared at the ship. His jaw dropped somewhat. It was huge! Atleast as big as his house. On the mast was the flag of the British Navy. This was a ship that the king himself used to cross the ocean. It had to be! It's sails were made from silk and the ship was made of the highest quaility of bark!  
  
"You like the ship lad?" She questioned to him.  
  
"Aye..." He answered back, after taking a moment to find his voice again.  
  
"It's the Freeland Ship. Named by the King himself." She said, looking up at the ship with her student. "But, we are going on another ship."   
  
"We're going on a ship?" He questioned, shocked by her statement.  
  
"Aye. It's called the 'Princess Pearl'." She answered, looking up and down the port docks tring to find the ship. Then her eyes settled on the ship that had 'Princess Pearl' written in bright red letters on the side. She lead Jack to the ship.  
  
The ship pailed in comparison to the Freeland, but it held it's own beauty. It was older then the other ship, giving it experance on the sea. It's bark was still clean and didn't look dented in any way. It's mast was about a story high in length. It was a big ship. About 20 feet in length. Not big enough to be considered a pirate ship, but not small enough to be called a boat. It could be used by one person, but that person would have one hell of a time tring to do that and steer.  
  
"This is the ship we are going on." She said, pointing to it. Jack walked over to the side and admired the ship's top deck. It was recently cleaned and polished. That's when a man walked up to him.  
  
"Boy. What are you doing near me ship?" he asked. Jack looked up at the tall man. He was bold, with a gruffy beard on his chin. It was pulled into a vast amount of braids that were held by ties. His huge chest was so big, Jack was sure if the man looked straight down, he couldn't see the top of his feet.  
  
His skin was darkened by the sun, probably from years on sea. He even smelled like the sea. His tattered clothes could almost be called rags. His shirt was ripped from the neck line all the way down, only leaving an inch or so left at the bottom. His sleeves were ripped off, showing his large arm muscles. He had apparently been living on the sea and a boat for awhile.  
  
"Mr. Hobson." Said Miss. Sparrow. The man turned to look at her. His menacing features fell as soon as he laid eyes on her.  
  
"Cap'n Sparrow! It's an honor ma'am!" he said, looking at her dumbfounded by her sudden appearance near his ship.  
  
"It's been along time. I was wondering something Mr. Hobson. Will you do me a favor?" She inquired.  
  
Jack stood still and watched this all happen with fasination. Miss. Sparrow was a captain? Then, where was her ship and where was her crew? Was she really a Pirate?! Jack became slightly excitied by that fact. It was a possibility. She did know a lot about pirates and the sea.  
  
"Anything for you." He answered right after she asked.  
  
"Well then, would you mind so terribly much if I took your ship for a little while? Not even a day or past the ocean line. I just need it for a few." She said.  
  
"May I ask for what?" he inquirred.  
  
"Well, see the lad there?" She questioned, nodding towards Jack. The man glanced at Jack before looking back up.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Well, I'm his teacher now. I need to teach something and I need a ship. Since the Navy clearly isn't into education like we are.." She paused as Mr. Hobson cracked a smile at that. "I doubt they would lend me a boat to us for this."  
  
"Sure. I'd be planning to stay in Port Royal for today. As long as ye promise a story in the talon tonight for the guys, I'll lend ye me boat." He lent out his hand to her to finish the deal. "Savvy?"  
  
She took his hand in hers. Shaking it. "Savvy."  
  
Jack looked from his teacher to Mr. Hobson. He titled his head slightly as he watched the two crack smiles at one another. It looked kind of funny. Them, standing there shaking hands. Mr. Hobson was so much taller, yet it seemed Miss. Sparrow could push him around rather easily with her wit and he didn't mind.  
  
'She must be amazing!' Jack thought to himself. That's when the contact was broken. Mr. Hobson turned to jack.  
  
"Now lad. Listen to her. She has a lot she can teach ye if ye listen well enough." He said to Jack.  
  
"Aye sir." Jack said back, nodding in the man's direction. The man patted Jack's head.   
  
"You're a good lad." Then, he turned and walked away.  
  
Jack stared at Miss. Sparrow with confusion. She looked down at him with a smile. "Let's get aboard, shall we?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Jack got aboard the ship, as Miss. Sparrow untied the rope to the boat. She tossed them onto the ship. Amazingly the ship didn't move though. It shifted under the tides, but didn't move away from the dock like most would. She climbed onto the deck. Jack watched her for awhile, as she ran around tieing and untieing certain things.   
  
"Jack." She called.  
  
Jack quickly ran to her side. "Aye?"  
  
"Tie this rope onto that latch over there." She said, pointing to the latch. He nodded, grabbing the rope. He ran over to the latch and tied the rope onto it.  
  
"Now, grab that one other there. "She said, pointing to it. "And release it from the latch. We're lowering the main sail. We need it if we're to go anywhere."   
  
"Aye." He said, going to the other side. The boat rocked below his feet, almost knocking him off balance. He quickly caught his balance again. He walked across the deck again, to the rope. He then untied it and looked over at Miss. Sparrow to see what to do now.  
  
"Now, shake it a little. You want it to release the sail all the way." She said. She was busy untieing another rope.   
  
"Aye." He muttered. He shook it a little at first, then more and more. Finally the sail flew open and caught the wind.  
  
"Now, tie the loose end, without tighting it to the point you have to use strength, to the same latch." She said, finishing up hers. "You don't want that to slack to come down and trip you while you walk across the ship."  
  
Jack nodded, doing as she said. he tied it like he was taught to. Then, he looked back at her for more instructions. Miss. Sparrow grabbed the wheel of the ship, stirring it out of the bay and into the near by ocean.  
  
Jack went to the front of the ship and looked out at the ocean. The sun was high in the sky and the wind was blowing his hair this way and that. The warm salty air filled his nose with new sensations. He felt... alive.. for the first time in a long time. The rocking of the boat didn't seem as bad as it did at first. He become used to it now.  
  
"Jack!" Miss. Sparrow called to him.  
  
He turned to her. "AYE?"  
  
"Come here." She said, waving him over. He quickly crossed over the deck and to where she was. He stood beside her and awaited more orders. "Grab the wheel for me."  
  
Jack stayed there, blinking in shock. "You want me to what?"  
  
"Grab the wheel. I want you to steer for a minute while I grab something out of the galley." She explained.  
  
"Aye. Where should I be going?" He questioned.  
  
"Anywhere. Just stay close to the bay enterance, but away from the rocks." She advised. Then, she let go of the wheel. It started to spin because the wind was dragging it. Jack quickly lept to the wheel and stopped it. His muscles pulled and tightened at the sudden strain.  
  
He clentched his teeth as he held onto the wheel, turning it so the wind wouldn't kick it so much. The boat turned with the wheel. He shouldn't be so surprised at that, but it did surprise him alittle. He was really steering a ship! A real ship! He could go almost anywhere he wanted right now! If only he could see over the wheel.   
  
Jack questioned what he should do about this. He was too short to steer it correctly. He became slightly nervous at this. What if he hit the rocks or something? He would sink the ship and get in trouble. He might even drown! He couldn't swim!  
  
Jack held onto the wheel with shaking hands and looked between the spoke on the wheel. He could see, slightly. And what he saw made him yelp! He was directing the ship right towards the correl rocks! He pulled the wheel right, violently. He pulled with all his might, turning the wheel as fast as he could. The ship barely made it's way around the rocks.  
  
He sighed in releif. That would have been a huge mistake to make if he rammed the ship into a rock. He had to see better, but how?  
  
Then, a thought came to him. He side stepped, holding only one hand to the wheel. He could clearly see now and the wind wasn't kicking the sails nearly as strong as before, so the wheel was easy to control. He smiled to himself. This was rather inventive. Why didn't he think of this before? This could have saved him a bit of trouble.  
  
Then, Miss. Sparrow came up from below the deck, rubbing her head. "That's hurt..." She mumbled. "Why'd you turn to ship so violently?"  
  
Jack blushed at his embrassment. "Umm.. I saw the rocks.. and the ship was heading right for them.."  
  
"I see. Don't worry 'bout it. It happens to the best of us." She said, waving it off. She was holding one hand behind her back, smiling at him.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" he questioned.  
  
"Because, you look so much like a pirate captain right now. Steering the ship. I only know one thing that is missing." She said to him.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, courious.  
  
"This." She said, pulling out a red bandanna. It was as dark as blood, maybe darked. Jack took it in his unused hand, looking at it carefully. It had small patterns in it made with black lines. It was long, showing it was ment to hang from the back of his head. He looked up at her.  
  
"Thank you." he said in a small voice. It looked wonderful! It would make him a true pirate. Well, he could think that atleast. Miss. Sparrow took it from his hand and tied it onto his head.   
  
"There you go. You're a real pirate as far as I'm concerned." She said, patting his shoulder. "And maybe, one day you'll be a captain."  
  
Jack blinked. "That reminds me. Why did Mr. Hobson call you cap'n?"  
  
Miss. Sparrow's smile faded alittle. Then, she looked down at him. "Well, it's because I used to be a captain. Well, my father was the real captain. He was a pirate. One of the greatest."   
  
"Really? Is that what Mr. Hobson meant when he asked for a story?" Jack asked in an innocent manner.  
  
"Aye. That's what he meant." She answered with a smile. Jack turned his head back to the sea, watching out for rocks and other ships.   
  
"Jack old boy! I forgot to teach you." She said, looking at him. "I want you to go on the other side of the ship, and untie the anchor. I will drop this one." She pointed to the one closest to them. "Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy." He said, letting go of the wheel, with much reluctence. He really liked steering that ship. He ran down the ship's deck, already used to the rocking of the ship. He dropped the anchor into the sea, making the water splash up at him. The front of his shirt was soaked with salt water. He backed away, looking down at his shirt.   
  
'I'm going to be punished for this.' He thought. Then something clicked. 'When am I ever not punished for something?'  
  
He thought it over for a few seconds, before returning to the wheel. Miss. Sparrow had already dropped anchor and was awaiting her student's arrival.   
  
"Now, the forces of nature.." She began. "They are very frickle and untimed. No one can know exactly what nature is going to do. You do know what nature is, don't you?"  
  
Jack nodded.   
  
"Good, well. Take the sea. The water itself is not a force of nature. But, the current in the water is. Just like clouds aren't a force, but rain is. Do you get it?" She questioned.  
  
Jack nodded. "So, a river is a force of nature, but a lake isn't?"  
  
"Correct." She answered. "Only when a lake over flows, does it become a force. And a lake that overfloods is called, a flood."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Who came up with that 'brillant' name?"  
  
Miss. Sparrow shrugged. She smiled ot herself though. Ever since Jack learned he could open up to her, she found out he had quite the quick wit. He had a snapper tongue then most people she knew. Also, he never let anything get him down when he was around her. It was such a huge change from the shy, nervous boy she first met.  
  
"Now, let's talk about rainfall and how if effects the world." She said, trailing off into a lecture about it, while giving him a visual look at everything she said.  
  
~~~  
  
It was nearing lunch time, when Jack and Miss. Sparrow started back in. Everyone at the port looked at the ship, that was being steered by an eight year old boy with a dark red bandanna and a twenty something year old woman. What an odd pair to command a ship.  
  
"Easy does it Jack. I'll set down a sail to slow the ship down. You just have to steer it into place. Remember. Use the tide to help you." She advised. She quickly untied a rope, and climbed up the mast. She rolled the sail up and untied it. The sail fell into itself, folding itself at the bottom. Miss. Sparrow continued, until only a small sail was still up.  
  
The ship was coming close to docking at the port and had slowed down to the point where it was barley going anywhere. The perfect speed for docking a boat.  
  
She tied the sails down, then looked over at the dock. They were mere inches away from the dock. As soon as it was close enough for her to jump onto, she did, carring a rope with her. She pulled the ship with all her might to the stake. She tied it down, then went back on the ship.  
  
Jack had gone from the wheel, to the ropes. He grabbed a rope and went onto the deck. He tied it down. There were about four ropes that needed to be tied from the ship to the dock, to hold the ship still in the water.  
  
As soon as it was done, the dockmaster came up to them.  
  
"It is one shilling to dock a boat." He said. "And I need your name."  
  
"'cuse me, but this has already been paid for. It's Mr. Hobson ship. If you want docking pay, ask him." She said, grabbing Jack's hand. "Come on lad. You're going to be late for lunch."  
  
"But.. but.." Said the dockmaster. he chased after them, then Miss. Sparrow turned around.  
  
"As I said before. This is Mr. Hobson's ship. He should be registered in the list. He will pay for it when he comes to get his ship." She said, turning on her heal and walk away from him.  
  
The man didn't question her anymore, not wanting her to glare at him anymore. He looked in his list and sure enough Mr. Hobson was in the list.   
  
Jack looked up at her. "Why didn't you just pay it? You should have that much easily, right?"   
  
Miss. Sparrow stopped and looked down at him. "It's not the money that concerns me. It's the taxes the king has been putting on the people. I don't like it."  
  
Jack nodded. He knew of the taxes well enough from his Father's grumbles and grunts about them at the table during breakfast.  
  
"Well, let's get you home before you know who gets angry." She said, leading him back to the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoa! That was a long chapter. Well, longer then the rest. I was going to continue on it, but then I noticed how long I made it already. The next chapter should be up sooner because of this. Hope you like this chapter!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Late night adventure

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(_)-AN  
  
"_"-Speaking  
  
'_'-Thoughts  
  
~_~-scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pirate's Life for me  
  
Part 4- Late night adventure  
  
Jack sat down on his bed. It was after lunch. He just finished having lunch with his father and was ready to see Miss. Sparrow again. He loved having lessons with her. She wasn't like his other teachers. His other teachers would be scared off within the week by his father. But, Miss. Sparrow was different. She wasn't scared of him at all. She stood up to him most of the time, or calmly brushed his comments aside.  
  
Jack smiled as he laid down in his bed. She was the greatest. In his mind, she was the best teacher in the world and an even better friend.   
  
Jack remembered something from earlier today.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Miss. Sparrow and Mr. Hobson stared at each other for a few seconds, before Mr. Hobson spoke again.  
  
"Sure. I'd be planning to stay in Port Royal for today. As long as ye promise a story in the talon tonight for the guys, I'll lend ye me boat." He lent out his hand to her to finish the deal. "Savvy?"  
  
She took his hand in hers. Shaking it. "Savvy."  
  
~End of Flash back~  
  
Jack sat up. Tonight? A story? He wondered, what about a story? Was it about Pirates? Was it about her advertures, or her father's adventures? Jack had to know! He jumped from his bed and ran across the room. He pulled open his dresser, and tossed a few pieces of clothing from it. He dung down into the bottom of it and found what he was looking for. It was the red bandanna Miss. Sparrow had given him earlier today.   
  
He tucked it away in his pocket. He would have plenty of time to wear it, since he wasn't going to be staying here for very long.  
  
He walked to his door and locked it. Then, went to his bed. He tied a few sheets together to make a rope and climbed out the two story window.  
  
Once his feet hit the ground and let for the markets of Port Royal. He would first have to find out where Miss. Sparrow would be tonight, he was to hear the story she was going to tell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack had traveled around town, with the red bandanna in place of course. He had been asking around about Miss. Sparrow and where a few pirates might be telling stories to one another. The closest thing he got to the answer was when a woman dressed in a wench's outfit told him about a taloon called 'Rum ahoy'.   
  
Jack nearly rolled his eyes at the oh so cleaver name that it was given. He thanked the woman kindly, who giggled at his boyish charm. At this stage of his life, he still thought girls were... icky.  
  
Jack looked into the sky. It was past dinner time at his house. His father refused to eat dinner with him, so Jack didn't have to worry about his father finding out about his late night adventure. Jack thanked whatever gods were above that no one had found out who he was so far.  
  
Just when Jack thought he knew where Miss. Sparrow was going to be, his luck was going strong and he was about to walk into the 'Rum Ahoy' Taloon, a man grabbed him by the back of his shirt.  
  
"'ello. What's this? We got ourselves a lad 'ere." Said the man with a slight slur. He clearly had a bottle of rum or two. A few other men were around him, looking down at Jack. They were clearly either Pirates, or theives. They were dressed in a plain pirate shirts with bretches. A pistol in one man's hand.   
  
"Let me go." Jack said, reaching behind his head, gripping onto the man's wrist that held him.  
  
"We got ourselves a rich lad. Let's say we clean him of his 'heavy load'." The man said with a smile.  
  
"You don't know who you're messing with!" Jack said, tring to bluff his way out of this. He was used to rough punishment, since his father did that nealry everyday. But, from another man then his father? He would never take it without a fight. "I'm Jack Sparrow! Soon to be pirate and cap'n of me own ship."   
  
The men stopped with their movements, just looking down at Jack.  
  
"Sparrow ye say?" Said the man who was holding him.  
  
"Aye. Sparrow." Jack answered back with a slight glare towards the man. The man who was holding him let go of him as soon as Jack answered.  
  
"Me appoligies 'ister Sparrow. Didn't know you were related to the great cap'n. You won't say a word 'bout all this to ye Cap'n, will ye?" He questioned, somewhat nervous.  
  
"Not if you promise not to pick on childern for money anymore." Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest. he finally felt like he was getting respect! Imagine! An eight year old boy, who, not three monthes ago was too shy or nervous to speak to strangers, was giving Pirates orders! Bargining with them! Jack felt a strong sence of pride built up in his chest from this.  
  
The men who watched Jack were sure the boy aged 4 years before their very eyes. He seemed to come alive with a great sence of pride that swelled inside of him. The men were now sure of what they thought. He had to be a sparrow.  
  
"'course! O 'course! We'd never steal from a child again." Said the man, near begging.  
  
"Right then. Off you go." Said Jack, waving them away. The man walked briskly down the road away form Jack. Jack full out grinned at this. He felt like a true Pirate now. He had the pride of one, the skill as a new Pirate, atleast and had steered a ship by himself! He even scared full grown men!   
  
Jack walked into the 'Rum Ahoy' with his shoulders up and his head held high. He felt like nothing could hurt him right now.   
  
Everyone turned to see who just walked into the Taloon. Only the best swordsmen, bounty hunters and Pirates ever walked into this Taloon, but this boy walked in like it was completely natural to him. He even matched eyes with a few people.  
  
Most were shocked to say the least. Here was an eight year old boy, dressed rather high class, but with a Pirate's bandanna tied tightly and proudly around his head. His hands were blistered from ropes. Any pirate knew exactly what rope burns and blisters looked like. They all slightly winced as they remembered the pain of using ropes with un-bread hands. (A.K.A. Soft hands) The boy held an air around him that was not of a rich man, but a Pirate.   
  
A few people chuckled at the sight, finding a boy who possed as a pirate a joke. Some took offence that such a lad who wear a pirate's bandanna like that. And the rest started to mind their own business, not caring about the boy.  
  
Jack sat himself in a darkened corner, waiting for Miss. Sparrow to arrive. If she didn't show up soon, then he would leave to find her somewhere else. He was no longer scared of walking the dark alleys at night. He felt like nothing in this world could harm him.  
  
Then again, what if the pirates found out that when he told them his last name was Sparrow, that he was lieing? Would they come back for him? Who they kill him for such a crime?  
  
Just then, the door swung open. A bunch of men crowded around someone. Their voices drowing the rest out while they asked questions, or told tales to one another. Then, they were sat at the center table in the room. Jack stood ontop of his chair, to see over the ranks. He had to find Miss. Sparrow.   
  
Just then, the bright red bandanna caught his eye. It looked almost exactly like his, only older and not as kept. He traced it down to the owner's face. It was Miss. Sparrow! The familar blue eyes and dark brown hair brought comfort to Jack's heart. If something happened, she would be there for him. He knew it.  
  
Jack questioned weather he should go over and talk with her, or stay where he was? Then again, he could hear them all from where he was sitting. They were very loud.  
  
"Shhh!" She hushed them. Everyone quieted down in the whole Taloon to listen to what she had to say. Even Jack stopped. he held his breath, almost feeling like he would be caught by breathing.  
  
He sat back down in his chair, deep in the shadows where no one could see him. He listened in on everything they were saying.  
  
"Now, I will tell you about my newest adventure. This one, happened mainly on land. It's not complete yet. Give it a few months and it will be though." She said, talking in a heavier british accent, as was accustomed to most Pirates. She waved her hands more and her posture was looser then before. She looked free. That was the only way to put it. She looked free.  
  
"Tell us!" A man piped up from the side. Jack couldn't see his face clearly through the crowd that was hovering over Miss. Sparrow.  
  
"Now now. Settle down Grimsbe. I have a tale. It stared about three monthes ago. See, me ship, the Santa dela rose was brought down by the navy base of britan. Oh. They thought they caught good old Cap'n Sparrow, but they thought wrong. I let them slap my wrists with shackles. As soon as they did that, I jumped into the ocean." She said, looking around at everyone. Everyone was dead silent, listening to her tale. Jack found himself more caught up in the story then the one she told him about the man who escaped an island by roping sea turtles.   
  
"Well, after that I swam to the shore, near the Port's eastern entrance. I ducked under the royal guards themselves! I even stole the purses off of the guards who were guarding the ship named 'Carta Spice'. I commandiered that ship and made my way here." She said, turning her head slightly, to get a crink out of it.  
  
"You wouldn't believe this gents. But, I found meself a job as a teacher. Found meself a cleaver, but shy boy by the name o' Jack." She said.   
  
Jack smiled, now he was entering the story.   
  
"His old man, is the kind I'd like to take a dull blade to and cut him up, if you know what I mean." She said, getting a few grunts of excitement and a few of disguisted.  
  
"Is he really so bad that you would want to torture the man?" Another man asked.  
  
"Aye. I want to tear the man's guts out and spill them across the sea, I do. The only thing stoppin' me is the boy's sake. Don't want him being all unbalanced because of somethin' I did." She said, her accent growing alittle.  
  
"Ye said ya found sometin' out 'bout the lad. What was it?" ANother man questioned. Jack reliezed the voice as Mr. Hobson's voice.   
  
Miss. Sparrow nodded. "Sure 'nough I did. The lad's mum. She's none other then York's Cap'n Ginger Peter."  
  
There were gasps and most of their wides were wide. The whole place became lited with shock and enlightenment. Jack was still confused. His mother was who?  
  
"You mean THE Cap'n Ginger? Ye aren't pullin' our legs, now are ye?" Mr. Hobson asked.  
  
Miss. Sparrow shook her head. "That's his mum alright. Looks just like her, he does. 'cept for the jaw. Got that from his dad. He has her hair, her eyes, her lips, her love for the sea and even her snapping tongue. That's why I choose that lad. He's going to make something of himself. That's why I'd be passin' me name down to him when I pass away."  
  
"He's the next Sparrow in line?" Someone asked.  
  
"Aye. He's the next Sparrow in line." She said, nodding. "It's my own way of thanking Cap'n Ginger. Wasn't for her, I'd be at the bottom of Davy jone's locker. No tellin' what me poor father, Sparrow the second would do to the poor sap that nearly took me life. Bet he'd start a right old war with the man's country."  
  
A few chuckled were shared through the crowd. Then everyone quieted down.  
  
"Now, not a word is spoken outside of this here taloon. Don't want poor Jack to find out 'bout his mum nor the Navy finding out they have Cap'n Sparrow the third in their port." She said.  
  
"Aye!" Everyone shouted.  
  
Miss. Sparrow smirked at the crowd. "Now, let's say we drink up til we swim lads!"  
  
"AYE AYE!"  
  
Jack slumped in his seat, staring at the floor. He went over everything she said about him. Was it true? Did she really know his mother?   
  
His mother had died when he was three. He couldn't remember what she looked like, nor what she was like at all. But, could she have been a pirate? If she was, that would explain why he loved the sea.   
  
Miss. Sparrow turned her head slightly and eyed the boy in the shadows. She knew it was Jack. He would have to find out about his mother one way or another. Better like this then anything that horrid father of his would say.   
  
Miss. Sparrow watched as Jack crept his way in the shadows from the corner of her eyes. She kept everyone distracted with the temptation of rum, so they wouldn't smoother the boy with attention. That was the last thing he needed right now.   
  
Jack made his way out of the Taloon, walking down the streets. It was already late. The maids would be knocking at his door any second the gather his clothes for wash. He had to hurry home before he was caught.  
  
Jack ran down the roads, ignoring the stares from the local people at the port. He quickly crept past the gates and to his window. He saw that the rope sheet was still out of his window. That meant no one had found out... hopefully. He grabbed the bottom of it and climbed up the 'rope'.  
  
As soon as he reached the top, he pulled the 'rope' in and threw it under his bed. His room was dark, not even a single light on. Didn't he leave a light on? He was sure he did...  
  
"Welcome back Boy. Did you have fun?" Came a voice that sent chills down Jack's back.   
  
Jack's eyes widen, and he turned towards the voice. A light was lite, blinding him for a second. Then, he peered at the person. It was his father. Standing right next to the light. Jack felt his heart stop at that second. He was going to die now. Murdered, by his father for going out.  
  
"Now, Joanathenal. Let's talk about your punishment, shall we?" He questioned in a venmous voice.  
  
Jack gulped and backed towards the window. he could jump out. Then, he could end up braking his legs. Anything was better then this! Jack turned to jump out the window, when a rough hand grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He was pulled back, then punched across the face.  
  
Jack fell to the ground, crawled up from the pain throbbing in his cheek. He looked up as his Father bared down at him, holding a pistol in his hands.  
  
"This is the last time you disobey me, Boy!" He said, pointing the pistol at Jack.  
  
Jack gasped, staring at the barrel of the pistol as it was pointed at him. He could almost hear the smirk go onto his father's face.  
  
"Now Boy. Go join your mother in hell." He said, pulling back the trigger. Jack closed his eyes as he heard a pistol go off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know! Evilness, leaving it like that. I'm sorry! Well, you all should know by now that he lives. Come on. If he died there, then there would be no more story. And it wouldn't come close to the movie. So, how do you think he gets out of it? ^_^ I ain't tellin'.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Living through

There were about five differant ways I could have gone with this story. ^_^ I think I went with the best one. Not sure though  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(_)-AN  
  
"_"-Speaking  
  
'_'-Thoughts  
  
~_~-scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pirate's Life for me  
  
Part 5- Living through  
  
Jack didn't feel the sizzling pain that usually comes with a bullet hitting your body. He didn't feel the crushing weight of the bullet going through him. He didn't feel... anything.. besides a throbbing pain in his cheek.  
  
The racing of his own heart was beating againist his body. He could barely pick out the beats. It felt more like mumming, then beating. His breathing was in quick rasps.  
  
His father walked over to him, and kicked him in the side. Jack felt the wind go out of him as he was kicked. His eyes buldged at the sudden sharp pain in his stomach. He clutched his stomach, and coughed out red liquid.   
  
"You'd better be lucky boy. If it weren't for my pistol not being loaded, you would have been dead." He spat, walking over to his son.  
  
"But." He said, bending down to his son's level. He smirked. "I can't let this go unpunished."  
  
Jack's eyes widen as he saw the pistol come down onto his head.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack woke up, finding himself on the hard floor as he did. His whole body ached in pain. He laid still for the next twenty minutes, waiting for some of the pain to subside. It didn't. His head was pounding in pure pain from being knocked in the head.   
  
His stomach ached as well from being kicked there. His mouth still tasted like blood. His whole body was beaten. He couldn't move at all. All he could do was look out from one eye. His other one wouldn't open. Probably too swollen to open.  
  
He could hear two voices raising in the house. One was clealry his father's. The other was quiet and calm. He knew it had to be Miss. Sparrow.  
  
"How DARE you!" His father's voice shouted.  
  
"You know just as well as I do the pain YOU will suffer if that boy is harmed. " She said, in a calm but deathly tone.   
  
"I'll call the guards! The navy! The officers! I'll have you hanged for this."  
  
"Go and call out the dogs on me, but you will be the one with a rope around his neck for the crime against the boy. I'm sure I can find a gentle soul in this whole bloodly house that will rat you out like the true bastard you are." She said, just as deathly.   
  
The voices paused. Then, heavy footsteps were heard going up the stairs. He could hear two differant pairs of boots being used. Then the door opened.  
  
There was a pause in the steps. He heard a small gasp of shock. Apparantly he looked as bad as he felt. Jack's back was towards the door, so he couldn't see who it was staring at him. He was sure it was Miss. Sparrow. He closed his good eye as he felt a tear go down his cheek.  
  
'I'm saved.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Jack." Miss. Sparrow said in an uneven tone. She walked over to the fallen boy. She glanced him over, looking at every wound. "You're going to be fine. Nothing too serious. You'll be feeling like hell for awhile though."  
  
Jack would have chuckled at that, if it weren't for the fact that even the slightest movement made him hurt.   
  
He felt two gentle arms pick him up. His head dropped against her chest, letting himself be carried away by her. He nearly smiled, it if weren't for his swollen lip he would have. Then, she stopped. Was his father tring to stop her from taking him? He wanted to protect, but couldn't pull the strength together.  
  
She turned and placed him down on his bed. She wasn't taking him away?! She was going to leave him here with this mad man as a father?! He felt her arms let go of him as he laid down in the soft sheets.  
  
He could feel to small gust of wind from her turning on her heels.  
  
"Sir. If you so much as lay a FINGER on this boy again, I will have your head on the top of my mast. Got it?" She said in a threatening tone.   
  
His father stayed silent. Then, he seemed to have gained some knowledge. "You plan to make this boy a pirate! You do! You plan to make him a thieving, no good, dirty, son of a bi-" But he was cut off.   
  
Jack could hear his father gulp.  
  
In a low voice, so low jack had to strain to hear, Miss. Sparrow said in the most deadlest voice he'd ever heard. "If you so much as speak a single bad word about pirates, Cap'n Ginger or that boy and I will not kill you. No. I will do FAR worse then that to ye. You'll be knowing the word 'Enuich' very well in our next incounter. Then, you will also know the phrase, worse then hell itself'. Got it?"  
  
"..y..yes.." His father studdered.   
  
Jack couldn't believe his ears. He just heard the most terrifing voice in his whole life, heard his father studder in pure fear and become beaten to the point of inability to speak.  
  
He heard the unfamilar swift of a dagger going into a leather pouch.   
  
"I will stay with the boy until he wakes. Then I will continue his lessons while spending AFTER lunch with him also. You needn't pay me anymore then you already are. Savvy?" Miss. Sparrow said.  
  
His father just left as soon as he could from the room.  
  
Jack settled down, knowing Miss. Sparrow was with him. He fell back asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
When Jack awoke, the sun was shining in through his window. His stomach growled in hunger. He couldn't sleep any longer. He wondered how long he was asleep for? Hours? Days?   
  
"'Ello Jack." Said a comforting voice. It was Miss. Sparrow.  
  
Jack opened his good eye and looked at her. He finally noticed the constrictions. He was bandaged. "H..How long.. have I been asleep?" Jack asked, tring to get his voice to work. His throat was sore and dry from not using it.  
  
"You've been out for four days total. I never thought I'd see a boy sleep so long." She said, bringing a hand up and resting it on his forehead. Her hand was cool against his skin. She brushed a few strands of hair away from his forehead. His ponytail was clearly taken out.  
  
"You know Jack." She said. "You look better without your hair tied back."  
  
Jack felt a small blush appear on his face. His cheeks heating up. He looked down at his chest instead of at his teacher.  
  
"Well, you should try to get up today. As far as I could tell, nothing was broken. Maybe a cracked rib, but other then that you should be fine." She said to him, standing up. She lent out both of her hands to him. "Come on. You need to move your muscles, unless you want them to bunch up from no movement."  
  
Jack moved his arm out, tring to get his hand into hers. His shoulder muscles screamed as he moved them. They were sore and bruised. He winced, but continued. He placed his hand in hers. She helped him to his feet.  
  
Jack slowly moved, clinging to Miss. Sparrow for every step he took. His calf muscles yelled to him to stop the assault of movement from their sleep. He winced every step of the way, but never complained. After living through the worst beating of his life, he was happy to be able to move.  
  
"That should do. Your muscles should be awake now." She said, guiding him to a chair. He sat down. They were still in his room. "I'll go get you a tall glass of water and something for your hunger."  
  
She dismissed herself to go get him water and some food.  
  
Jack looked out the window. He could see the horizon from here.  
  
'One day, I'll leave this horrible place. I'll be a cap'n of my own ship. I'll be the best pirate... and I'll NEVER come back here.. EVER'  
  
He glared as he looked out the window. Nothing was going to stop him from leaving here. He continued to look out the window. Miss. Sparrow walked back in. She set a tray down in his lap. He looked down at it. There was a glass of water, a bowl of hot soup and bread at the side.  
  
"I figured you'd need something easy to swollow right now. " She said, grabbing a chair. She put it infront of him and sat down in it. "Now. I'm going to tell you something Jack. Promise not to speak a word of it to anyone else. You're the only one I trust with this information."  
  
"Aye." He answered, his voice still cracking. He grabbed the glass of water and chugged it down in a few gulps. His throat felt a thousand times better now.  
  
"Well. As you may have already guessed it, I am a pirate. I also need a ship if I am to be a pirate. So, I am building one meself." She said, whispering to him.  
  
Jack nodded, feeling that's the only thing he could do at the moment.   
  
"I'm hiding it near the coast bay, by the rocks. Been building it ever since I came here. It's nothing more then the shell of a ship, but soon it will be a full ship. You must promise me something Jack. If I pass away before it's finished, you finish it for me." She said, watching him carefully for his reactions.  
  
Jack nodded. "I promise."   
  
"Good lad. I'll be starting your lessons again tomorrow. But, I'll stay here til it's dinner time today. No use in me going anywhere right now." She said, sitting back in her chair. "I'll go downstairs and prepare the study for us."  
  
She got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Jack stared down at his bowl of soup. His hair was free falling down his face now. His hair was just barely long enough to put into a ponytail. Now, it was free to guide across his face. he reached out and grabbed the spoon next to the bowl and began to eat. He was very hungry.  
  
A miad walked into the room. Maria. Her brown hair tied into a tight bun ontop of her head and her white maid's outfit floated with her moving body. Her tanned skin seemed to dim in comprassision to her dark eyes. She turned to him with a smile.  
  
"Hello young master." She said, bowing slightly towards him.   
  
"Excuse me ma'am." Jack started, his voice wasn't cracking as much as before. "My Teacher, Miss. Sparrow. Did she ever leave this room while I was in bed?"  
  
"Sure she did. Only at night young master." Maria answered. "But, she'd come back before the crack of dawn. She looked offly tired too. I'd say she never slept."  
  
Jack nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome young master." She said back to him.  
  
"No need to call me young master. Just call me Jack." He said with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Alright yo- I mean, Jack." She said, correcting herself. She cleaned his room, as he ate his soup. She would check on him every now and then. Making sure he wasn't getting any of the hot soup on himself.  
  
"You know Jack." She said as she fluffed the pillows on his bed. "I have a daughter only a few years younger then you."   
  
"Really?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yes." She answered back. "Her name is Anamaria. Want me to bring her over?" She questioned.  
  
She was obivously a new maid. That would explain why he thought he never say her before. She clealry livid off the property.   
  
"Aye." Jack said, giving the maid a slight smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh! I finally added another charactor from PotC to the story! Well, she'll be in the next chapter. .... hopefully.. ^_^ Hope you like my story. And I KNOW most of you want me to kill off Jack's Father. But, there is a twist in the story. I need him in here for awhile longer. Ok?   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The Yearing Pass

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(_)-AN  
  
"_"-Speaking  
  
'_'-Thoughts  
  
~_~-scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pirate's Life for me  
  
Part 6- The Yearing Pass  
  
It was the next day. Jack sat down in the study, having help to walk there from Maria. She left him to himself at his request. Maria was going to go fetch her daughter.   
  
Jack looked out the window. It was directly infront of the ocean. He could clearly make out the many coves and rock clifts that made up the great shore of Port Royal. Jack watched as the distant ocean waves crashed against the rocks and boats rocked on it's surface. The sails difting along with the wind, tossing and turning.   
  
A squeak of a door hinge, made him turn his head. His head wasn't pounding in pain anymore. And he finally looked at himself in the mirror. He shuddered as he thought about it. His left eye was swollen to the point that it looked like a fruit was stored in his eye socket. His nose had a small cut on the side of his right nostril, followed by a dark blue bruise next to it. His bottom lip on the left hand side was swollen also.  
  
His hair, amazingly, covered the small bruises on his cheeks from veiw, as well as some of his swollen eye. So, he left his hair down.  
  
His arms were sore still and would twinge in pain sometimes. Other then that, they were fine to move. They were bruised only in a few places. His chest was bruised as well. His stomach had a foot print bruise on it, from his father kicking him. His back had lash marks on it. Apparently his father found a few new 'toys' to punish him with.  
  
So, in responce, Jack wore a poet shirt with a small neck line cut. The sleeves, wide and covered all of his arm and a little of his hands.  
  
His breeches covered the bruise on his left thigh. His father hadn't bothered beating his legs. But, they did have a small rug burn on them from sliding on the rug during the punishment.  
  
Jack winced a little at the sudden squeaking of the hinged door. There, appeared a small girl from behind the door. She was shy, with dark hair that was cut short. Her dark skin contrasted her rosey lips and her strangely colored eyes. He couldn't say they were brown, nor could he say they were dark blue. They seemed like a mix.   
  
Her clothes were that of a lower class child. Dirty at the elbows. The front of her off-white shirt was stained a bit with food and dirt. Her skirt, which she looked rather uncomfortable with, was loose and also dirty.  
  
She glanced up at him, before giving a slight bow motion with her head. "M-May I come in, sir?"  
  
"..yes.." Jack answered back. he was used to some of the maids doing this, but not a kid only a few years younger then him. Well, she might be more then a few. She seemed to be barely three right now. If she was three.  
  
She walked in and closed the door behind her. She kept her eyes on the rug infront of her.  
  
"You can come sit with me, if you like to." Jack said, still watching her. She was interesting. He never say anyone with that complection before. Her mother had darker skin yes, but not that shade.  
  
".Thank you.." She said very quietly. She shuffled her feet as she walked. She pulled out the chair and sat across from him. That's when she took her first glance at him. Her eyes widen. She couldn't help but openly stare at him. He was so bruised.  
  
"....I know.. I look terrible." Jack said, looking away from her.  
  
"..No.. just... umm.." She started, not finding any words in her small vocabulary.   
  
"I was told you like Pirates." Jack said, rethinking a bit about his conversation with Maria.  
  
"AYE! Pirate's are the best." Anamaria said with a small squeal. "My daddy was one."  
  
"Really?" Jack questioned, surprised but not quite so. That would explain why she had the coloring she did. Since her father could easily have been from somewhere else.  
  
"Aye. James, the dreaded." Anamaria said, tring to act scary, but giggling at the end.  
  
"My mother was one... well.. as far as I know. Her name was Captain Ginger Peter." Jack said.  
  
"Captain... Ginger?! THE Cap'n Ginger?" Anamaria asked.  
  
"Aye. You know about her?" Jack questioned.  
  
"What pirate on the bloody ocean doesn't know Cap'n Ginger?! She was one of the best pirates ever. She was known for her cutlass she named 'Black heart'. She was the best sword fighter on the seas! Even outsmarted the India company." She said, getting excitied.  
  
Jack said back in awe. He was somewhat jealous though. This girl wasn't even HALF his age, yet knew more about pirates then he did. It was a pure shame to him. "How did you know all this?"  
  
"Me mom." She answered with a smile. "She told me all about pirates and the seas."   
  
"I never knew my mom." Jack answered in a low tone.  
  
"Oh.." She said with a sad voice. "It's alright. You can hear some great adventures she had. She's me favorite pirate! Well, next to Cap'n Sparrow of course."   
  
"Cap'n Sparrow? Which one?" Jack questioned, becoming interested.  
  
"Cap'n Sparrow the third of course! She is the first woman to be named a true pirate! Then, became a Sparrow herself! She's the best when it comes to figger out stuff. She can think her way out of anything. Not that great with a cutlass though. Never was her strong side. But other then that, she's a great pirate." Anamaria said.  
  
"'Ello Jack!" A voice came ringing through the rather large study room. Both Jack and Anamaria turned. It was of course, Miss. Sparrow. She was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. "Looks like ye made a friend while I was away."  
  
"Yes." Jack said, smiling. He loved seeing her. He always felt safe when she was around. Jack cleared his throat to get Anamaria's attention. "This, is Miss. Sparrow. She's my teacher."  
  
Anamaria's jaw dropped. She turned and looked at Miss. Sparrow. "Cap'n Sparrow?"  
  
"Aye?" Miss. Sparrow replied.  
  
Anamaria jumped from her chair and ran all the way to Miss. Sparrow. She clapped her arms to the side, then gave her a salute. "Please Cap'n Sparrow! Bring me on board the ship at your next mission? It would be a GREAT, GREAT, GREAT, honor!"  
  
Miss. Sparrow put a hand down on Anamaria's head and ruffled her hair. "Nah Lass. I got to be getting a REAL crew together before I start thinking about bringing young ones onboard me ship."  
  
Then she crouched down to Anamaria's level. "Now, you don't be tellin' ANYONE that I'm here, Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy!" She chripped. "No one will know Cap'n." She gave her another salute. Miss. Sparrow patted her shoulder.  
  
"That's a good Pirate. Now, I'd hate to ask this of you, but would you mind leaving and coming back tomorrow? I have to get to Jack's lessons 'bout now." She said.  
  
"Aye aye Cap'n Sparrow." She said. She turned to jack. "Good bye Jack." She then skipped out of the room before Jack could reply.  
  
"Miss. Sparrow. Are we going to go on a ship today?" He questioned, hoping she would let him. His mind already knew she was going to say no. Not in his condiction. he shouldn't even leave the house yet.  
  
"Can't Jack. We got some things to go over first." She said, walking over to him and sitting down in the chair Anamaria was just sitting in.  
  
"Like what?" He questioned, courious.  
  
"Well, for starters the Pirate's code." She said, smiling at him.  
  
"We're going to go over that? But, I thought-" But Jack was cut off.  
  
"Well, ye thought wrong. You think I'd let a boy with Pirate's blood in him go without knowing the code?" Miss. Sparrow raised an eyebrow.  
  
Jack smiled. "Well, let's get started."  
  
"Alright." She said. She watched him as she went over it. "Now, the first thing you need to know about the pirate's code is...."  
  
They worked on the Pirate's code for the next two hours. They went to eat lunch. This time, Miss. Sparrow stayed for it. She kept glaring at his father, who tried to ignore the cold glares coming his way. Jack could notice he's father's wariness. It was almost written all over the man's face!  
  
Jack nearly laughed when his father poured hot tea in his lap from the shiver that Miss. Sparrow's glare gave him.   
  
After Lunch, They continued with the lesson. This time they talked about the workings of a ship.  
  
Jack learned how to handle a ship and set for sail in one from the lesson he recieved today. He smiled. He couldn't believe it. He was really going to become a pirate! Then, he would be free from here once and for all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest year went on like that. He would recieve his lessons everyday, learning more about the ways of a pirate along with regular studing. He learned a large portion of math and science. They helped him with figuring out problems, regular problems of life.  
  
Every day, Anamaria came over. Sometimes they would play around the house. Like hide and go seek. Other times they would sit by the beach, talking about Pirates. They grew a strong friendship from all the time spent together. Jack was sure that when he became a captain, Anamaria would be his first mate. And Anamaria was sure when SHE became a captain, Jack would be the cabin boy.  
  
They both laughed as they talk about the future. Anamaria mostly made fun of jack, saying he would be caught by the british officers and hung the first five minutes of his pirate life. And Jack would just say that no matter what, he would escape.   
  
Jack was a boy of 9 now. He had grown a little. About an inch. Nothing much... yet. He felt taller now, atleast. His muscles were starting to become a little more defined. He was working out everyday with Miss. Sparrow. He was learning the art of the sword.  
  
Jack fell on his backside again, letting his cutlass fall to the ground with a clatter. Miss. Sparrow shook her head at him.  
  
"No, no, no. You're holding it much too tight. If you hold it like that, you're sure to fell an aweful sting when someone hits your blade." She explained, helping him to his feet.  
  
"I'll try it once more." Jack said. The lesson was supposed to end ten minutes ago, but he wanted to try again... and again.   
  
He grabbed his cutlass from the ground and rejusted his hold on it. He let his wrist wave a bit while holding, showing he was holding it with a looser grip.   
  
"Keep your arm ready for any attacks, but make sure you don't tence up again. That's why you lost your balance." She explained, extending her cutlass out, making contact with his.   
  
Jack nodded, showing he was ready for the attack. They began. A quick thrust with his sword to her side. She easily blocked it with her cutlass. She lunged in abit, then striked at his open stomach. Jack backed up abit with a jump, then blocked the tip of the blade with his.  
  
He then spun on his front foot, right into a turning attack. Miss. Sparrow ducked under the blade, then attacked from her lowered position. She knocked his cutlass from his hand, with flew across the room. Jack lost his balance again and fell.  
  
Miss. Sparrow gave a hearty laugh at her fallen student. "jack old boy. You need to keep ready for all attacks. if you are to become a pirate, you need to learn to stand on your own two feet."  
  
"I can't help it. It feels like the ground is moving, but it's not." He explained.  
  
"Aww.. that Pirate blood." She said knowingly.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned.  
  
"It means, you were born on a ship and that's how you live your life. You're only going to feel comfortable on a ship." She said. By his confused look, she answered again. "You have sea legs."  
  
"Oh.." Jack brillanty answered back. He grabbed his cutlass and put it away. Miss. Sparrow put hers away also.  
  
"Jack. What do ye say about going down to the east coast and seeing me ship?" Miss. Sparrow asked with a smile. She put an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"I would love that!" He said with a huge smile. He knew she was still working on it. As far as he knew, she was done with the outside of the ship. She just needed to finish the inside of the ship, then put a mass and sails on.   
  
Miss. Sparrow and Jack walked out of the study, only to come face to face with Jack's Father.  
  
"Would ye mind moving?" Miss. Sparrow asked in a polite manner.  
  
"Don't mess with me today Miss. Sparrow. I have enough bad news today." He said, grunting at her with a frown on his face.  
  
"And what would that be sir?" She questioned, honestly wanting to know.  
  
"My company was robbed again! This is the fifth time it has been robbed! My company is becoming a laughing stalk!" He said, throwing up his arms in complete disgust. "And who would steal from a wood factory?"  
  
"Don't be asking me sir." Miss. Sparrow said. Jack looked up at her. he started to notice her little quirks and see behind her ever calm and happy mask. A smile was being fought at her lips. She was tring her dammest not to smile. Jack wondered why, then was pulled out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well, be on with ye." Jack's father said. Jack noticed a huge change in his father since Miss. Sparrow threatened him. He no longer even looked at Jack. Only at Miss. Sparrow. Jack was starting to think his father now thought of him as dead. It certainly seemed that way.  
  
But jack didn't care. As long as he had Miss. Sparrow, Anamaria and the maids, he was fine. He took only last glance at his father as him and Miss. Sparrow left the house.  
  
They continued down the road, getting hats tipped at them from Pirates in hiding. Jack noticed that Grimsbe was there. He smiled down at Jack and patted his shoulder. Jack heard him mumble something about being a strong lad.   
  
Jack also saw the Princess Pearl in the docks. Apparantly their friend was back. Jack was excitied. He hadn't seen him since his adventure at the Taloon.  
  
Jack and Miss. Sparrow rounded a few corners. They continued up at very rough trail through some deep brush around the coast, until they reached the cove where Miss. Sparrow's ship was kept.  
  
Jack stared at the ship. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen! The ship's basic design was there and so was the wheel, decks and rails. The outside of his was almost complete. It only needed a mast for the outside to be done.  
  
Jack ran to the ship, leaving Miss. Sparrow to caught up to him. Jack ran up the plank that connected the ship to the beach. He stopped on the top deck, looking around. It was one of the biggest ships he had ever seen! The detail put into the rails was enough to impress him beyound belief! It must have cost a fortune to make this ship!  
  
Jack wasn't stupid. He knew Miss. Sparrow didn't have enough money to buy all this. He turned towards her as she walked onto the ship.  
  
"You that impressed?" She questioned with a small smirk on her face. Jack could tell she was really looking for his approval of the ship.  
  
"It's the greatest ship I've ever seen in my whole life!" Jack said, showing his emotion by waving his arms as he talked.   
  
Miss. Sparrow laughed as she saw her student infront of her. His brown eyes were wide with excitiment. His finely made face was alive with the pure happiness that could only have been born from the sea. His arms waved like the waves themselves. His hair had been let loose upon his face now. He almost always had it out of a pony-tail now. Besides the occational ball he was to attend, he let it go. His hair was still brushed to a shine. But, now a red bandanna held his hair in place instead of a tie.  
  
His shirt was a V-neck that dipped into his chest, exposing his skin more. Before, he was ashamed to show any skin because of the bruises he would have. Now, he could show off his skin. A small tan line was shown, showing he recently started to wear low cut v-necks. His dark blue vest over it, was finely made. A few hand stitched designs inbeded in his vest. A sash to hold it to his waist. His breeches were dark grey. Almost brown in color. They seemed to be his favorite.  
  
She smiled at him. He was becoming more and more like a pirate every day. Soon, she would have a full blown outlaw of a pirate on her hands. But, that was nothing she couldn't handle.  
  
"Miss. Sparrow?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Aye?" She questioned.  
  
"Where did you get all this wood?" he said, with a raised eyebrow.   
  
She smiled. He was a lot smarter then anyone gave him credit for. "I stole it." She answered like he was asking her favorite color.  
  
"From where?" he inquired.  
  
"From your father's company." She said with a grin.  
  
Jack shared her grin. "I thought you were the one. Wasn't sure until now."  
  
"Aye." She said in a dramatic voice. She swaggered over to him, still using the same voice. "Oh Jack. Will ye turn this devil of a pirate in for that grand reward they'd be offering for me head?"  
  
Jack rubbed his chin with his hand. "I'd been thinking you could repay me in another way, me lady."  
  
"And how would that be?" She questioned, like she was in trouble.  
  
"I pirate could always use a cabin boy." He said with an upturned smile. Miss. Sparrow slapped his back in a friendly manner.  
  
"You sea dog." She commented.  
  
"Aye?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
They both shared a laugh from their antics. Jack surely had grown a lot from that scared 8 year old boy she first meet. He was now, very vocal in what he wanted. he was also, more darring and had a will of pure iron.   
  
"I forgot to ask you. What will you call this ship?" He questioned.  
  
"Well lad. You're not supposed to name a ship til you finish building her. Then, before you set sail... you have to name it from the bottom of your heart. The name the ship truely deserves." She said.  
  
"How would you know what the ship's true name should be?" Jack questioned.  
  
"There will be a sign of some sort. Like when I named me first ship, the 'Savor rose'. I named it after me mom. Her name was rose and she saved me hide more then I can count. The ship I made, me first one.. was a ship that looked just like her's. That's how I came up with the name. There are always signs... always. You just have to look for them." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm getting a sign right now." Jack said, looking very serious.   
  
Miss. Sparrow blinked. "What's it say lad?"  
  
"I'm hungry." He answered back with a smile. They both laughed. Miss. Sparrow and Jack headed back to his house to eat lunch while sharing a conversation about pirates all the way there.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know. I kinda skipped a year and only added Anamaria in there for a little bit. I promise she will be in the story alot more then she is now. Oh and if you're wondering why I changed Jack's father like that, it will be explained in the next chapter.   
  
And for all those who HATE Jack's father and our ready to jump into the computer screen just the kill the man, hold back for awhile. There's a deeper story to everyone. Not everything is what it seems. Remember that boys and girls. ^_^ I love those twists.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The day with Anamaria

You know what? I can't WAIT til I get to the early adventures of Cap'n Jack Sparrow! I'm on edge, tring to write as fast as I can so I can get to them quicker! I have loads of adventures in store for him with his life on the high sea!   
  
But also, i have to give time to the earlier years. He's 9 now. Anamaria is 5. Miss. Sparrow is 27.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(_)-AN  
  
"_"-Speaking  
  
'_'-Thoughts  
  
~_~-scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pirate's Life for me  
  
Part 7- The day with Anamaria  
  
Jack rounded the corner of the hallways as fast as he could, nearly slipping on the tile floor. He skidded to a hault in front of the study room. He was called there by one of the maids, who said he was requested there by Miss. Sparrow.   
  
He pushed open the door and peaked in. He was her standing by the fire place, hands clasp behind her back. She was looking at the book shelves. Jack walked in and closed the door.  
  
She turned at the sound. "'Ello Jack." She called with a smile on her face. "I 'ave some news for you."   
  
"What is it?" Jack questioned, walking closer to her. He tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Well, I have some things to run through today. You will have a brake from your lessons." She said with a smile.  
  
Jack's face fell. "W-what? Why can't I just come with you?"  
  
Miss. Sparrow put a hand on his shoulder. "Well Jack. I 'ave some ...things... I need to do. It's all a matter of weather I can get it done in one day, Savvy?"  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what work?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Can't explain it out in the open. I'd be glad ter tell ye Jack, but can't. I will, however, tell you it has to do with me ship." She patted his shoulder, before walking away from him, heading towards the door. "Why don't you and Anamaria play today instead? I'm sure you both could learn enough from one another."  
  
"Aye!" Jack said. He watched her leave, before going down the halls to find Maria.  
  
He went into the kitchen first, since she was supposed to be in there at that hour. He walked in to find Anamaria and Maria washing the dishes from breakfast.  
  
"Anamaria." Jack called. Anamaria turned to him with a tired smile.  
  
"Hello Jack." She said. She looked up at her mom. "Mom? Could I play with Jack now?"  
  
"Of course. Have fun." She said, smiling at her daughter. Anamaria gave her a quick hug before grasping Jack's hand. "Let's go."  
  
They both ran out of the house and down to the docks. It was unusal for people of more higher standards, like Jack, to just go to the docks without escorts now adays. Mainly since the rumors of a pirate being here were increasing.   
  
Jack spotted the Princess Pearl without any trouble. He dragged Anamaria over to it.   
  
"Jack!" Anamaria hissed. "Don't you know that if a person catches you near his boat, he can... you know.. "She dragged a finger across her neck to show what she meant.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I know the owner." Jack said, waving off her doubts. He looked across the deck. "Hello? Mr. Hobson?"  
  
That's when he saw someone come out of the captain's cabin. It was Mr. Hobson. He looked like he just woke up. "Who dare ter wake me up at such a godly hour?"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Hobson. Didn't know that you were asleep." Jack said. He felt Anamaria cling to him. She was afraid of Mr. Hobson. Jack nealry laughed. He was afraid of Mr. Hobson when they first met. Now, he felt like Mr. Hobson was sort of like a friend.  
  
"By me first love, Jack. How'd you manage to escape your lessons and come 'ere? Thought you were ter listen to Cap'n Sparrow?" he questioned using a thick british accent.  
  
"She had somethin' to do today. Said I could have the day off and just learn from Anamaria here. She knows a lot about pirates, with her father being one and all." Jack explained. He side stepped, leaving Anamaria without any cover from Mr. Hobson's view.  
  
"Ah yes. I sure 'nough know who yer father is. Cap'n James. You look like 'im Lass." Mr. Hobson said.  
  
Anamaria blushed and nodded at him. Jack put an arm over her shoulder.   
  
"Mr. Hobson. Do you want to take up a lesson today? We need some hands on learning." Jack asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
  
Mr. Hobson looked them over, before smiling. "Naturally. Would be mighty unkindly to not expect the honor of working with the next Sparrow."  
  
Jack and Anamaria got onboard the Princess Pearl. Jack looked over the ship. It seemed to be the same as the first time he was onboard, but somehow this was differant. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was differant.  
  
"Jack! Climb up the mast and see if we 'ave a clear away to the ocean." Mr. Hobson called out.  
  
"Aye!" Jack called back, going over to the mast. His eyes narrowd a little. He circled it. there seemed to be something off. Where was the rope for him to climb it?   
  
"'At's the mat'er?" Mr. Hobson called from the wheel.  
  
"Where's the rope to climb it?" Jack called out.  
  
Mr. Hobson gave a laugh. "No rope lad. Just yer hands and feet."   
  
Jack's eyes widen. His hands and feet? Was that possible? Jack looked over the mast again. There were little dents in it that seemed to allow someone to climb. Besides, it wasn't that high up. This wasn't some great challendge. Right?  
  
Jack threw himself on it, tring to gain some ground before he started climbing. All that did was make him fall straight off the mast. he got himself up and tried again, this time going slower. He soon found a way to climb it, and was at the top in now time.  
  
"By me word. That's the fastest I've seen anyone learn ter climb the mast." Mr. Hobson said to himself. Jack was, as most would put it, a natural born pirate. As far as Mr. Hobson was concerned, he would love to be a member of Jack's Crew when Jack became of age.  
  
'That lad's going to make one hell of a pirate'. Mr. Hobson thought to himself.   
  
Jack looked around. "There's an opening towards the west end. No ships in sight."   
  
"Aye lad. T'ank ye for yer help." Mr. Hobson said.   
  
Jack stayed at the mast for a little while, looking around. He could make out his house from here. He could also make out the cover where Miss. Sparrow was making her ship. He could also see the small village by the port. It was wonderful. But, it was nothing exciting to him. He turned his head. He saw the sun peaking just over the horizon. The wind stirring his free hair and the salt clinging to his skin. This made his heart race. This made him feel alive. This made him feel... free..  
  
"You going to stand up there all day?" Anamaria called to him. Jack snapped out of his thoughts and climbed down.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Jack said.  
  
"Well, you sure this man isn't going to just... take us or something?" Anamaria asked in a whispering tone.  
  
"I don't know. I thought you knew." Jack answered back. Then he smiled and walked away from her. She watched him with wide eyes.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Anamaria called after him. She ran up to him, holding his arm with her two smaller ones. "jack! Don't play around like that."  
  
Jack looked down at her slightly frightened look. His eyes softened at her. He often forgot that she was only 5. He smiled down at her. "It's alright. Mr. Hobson is a find of mine. And of Miss. Sparrow's."  
  
"Cap'n Sparrow's friend? Well, I trust him then." Anamaria said, letting go of Jack.   
  
"Alright then. Let's get on with crewing this ship." Jack said. Anamaria nodded.  
  
They both worked hard on keeping the ship in maintence. They even washed the decks and the hauls. Mr. Hobson never saw two harder working kids before. He headed the ship back to Port Royal.   
  
They reached the docks again at noon. Jack and Anamaria helped dock the boat. They tied it to the docks and waited for Mr. Hobson.  
  
"You two are the best crew I've ever 'ad!" Mr. Hobson said, telling the truth.  
  
"Thank you." They said at the same time.  
  
"Well, I'm off ter find some supplies. You two 'ave fun." He said, leaving them.  
  
Anamaria and Jack looked at each other. "What should we do now?" Anamaria questioned.  
  
"You want to go see Miss. Sparrow's Ship?" Jack questioned her with a whispering voice.  
  
Anamaria's eyes widen. Then she nodded. Jack smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on then."  
  
He half dragged her all the way up the hills and through the brush. They stopped ontop of a hill, where it was far away from the village. "It's just beyond that cove."  
  
Anamaria nodded. Jack lead her down the hill and into the cove. That's when they rounded a corner and was given a full view of the ship. Miss. Sparrow was ontop of the dock, pulling a rope with a large amount of other pirates, to hoast the mast onto the ship. Three other men were directing it into place.   
  
Jack and Anamaria stayed close to the corner so they wouldn't be spotted. They didn't want anyone to get upset at them.  
  
"See? Isn't it grand?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Aye.." Anamaria said. She was shocked at how beautiful the ship was! It was clearly designed to perfection, then built with a pure heart behind it. It was breath taking.   
  
Jack looked over the ship, roaming over the curves and bends. That's when he noticed... "I.. I designed that.."  
  
"What?" Anamaria asked, looking at him.  
  
"I designed it! I was working on a design with Miss. Sparrow for math work. Miss. Sparrow only corrected a few of my mistakes, but... I designed it.." Jack said, looking over the ship, noting the VERY simialr designs he put on the parchment.  
  
"Are you saying you designed that beautiful ship?" Anamaria questioned, not really believing him.  
  
"Yes. I did." Jack said, in a state of shock. Anamaria looked him over. He wasn't lying. You could tell when he lied. He studdered and wouldn't look at you.  
  
"I believe you." Anamaria said. She looked at the ship again. This time, noting that the mast had just been placed. They were now making sure it stayed.  
  
"Come on. We have to leave before we get into trouble." Jack said. Anamaria and him went to their favorite spot.  
  
They sat ontop of the stone wall near the port's docks. ((Where Jack fell off at the end of the movie))  
  
"So. When you have your own ship, what are you going to do?" Jack asked, staring out into the ocean while doing so.  
  
"I don't really know. Just, go out and make a name for meself." Anamaria said. "of course, with some plidge and plundering."  
  
They both chuckled. "Of course."   
  
"What are you going to do Jack?" Anamaria asked.  
  
"Be free." He said. His eyes turned to a darker bown, Anamaria noticed. It happened when he was becoming passinate about something. "I will escape from thsi tortured place, going onto the ocean where I can be myself. Where I can do what I love which is being a captain of a ship. I'll be the best pirate ever. Within the first year of me being a pirate, I'll have stolen from the British army, East Indian trading company and escaped all without ever firing a shoot."  
  
"That's impossible Jack." Anamaria said.  
  
"Not Probable." Jack corrected with a smile. "I'll do it. I'll find a way to do it."  
  
"You really are full of yerself when you start talking about becoming a pirate." Anamaria commented. "If we were to talk about you being an officer or something, you would become nervous and not sure. But, when we speak of pirates, you're an open book full of confidence."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Jack questioned.  
  
Anamaria sighed. "What I'm saying is Jack. You were practically born to be a pirate. If that's possible, I think you were meant to be one from the day you were born."   
  
Jack smiled. "of course I was! I loved the sea since I was a baby. It was the only place I felt safe. I hate being on dry land. It's too soild and stable. I want something to be willed and nerving. Something that changes and is never the same twice. The sea. It's heaven."  
  
"Heaven ye say? Well, I've seen plenty of men who die at sea. Never thought you could die in heaven." Anamaria said.  
  
"Aye. But, those who do not respect is, are doomed to parish at it's hands." Jack said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Anamaria didn't quite know what he meant by that. She wasn't old enough to understand it all. But Jack, he had a life that graunted him knowledge well past his years.   
  
"Jack. I've made up me mind." Anamaria said, turning to him.  
  
Jack looked down at her. "About what?"  
  
"About what to do when I get on sea." She said. "I'm going to be a member of your crew for awhile. Just til i get my sea legs going."  
  
Jack grinned. "So? You're going to be a member of me crew? Then, you have to call me captain from now on."  
  
"Tough luck." Anamaria said to him.  
  
"if you don't I won't let you be part of me crew."   
  
"Fine. I'll call you captain Jack from now on."   
  
"Good. Now, let's head back. I can hear my stomach growl." He said, getting up. he smiled. he had a crew member now! He was almost a real captain. As soon as he gets a ship, he will be.   
  
*Splash*  
  
Jack turned around. Anamaria was nowhere in sight. He blinked, then looked over the edge. White water was surfacing, meaning something fell into recently. "ANAMARIA!!!!" Jack shouted.  
  
he tore off his vest and kicked off his boots. he was about to dive in, when a hand clasped his shoulder.  
  
"Don't lad! She's probably dead." Said an officer.  
  
jack glared at him. "I'll find out meself when I get down there." He slapped the man's hand off his shoulder and jumped off the clift. As he felt the wind push against him and the water coming up to greet him, a thought pasted by in his mind.  
  
'I don't know how to swim...' Jack thought. he gulped. This was going to get really interesting now. The water hit his head with intence force. His small body cut through the water like a hot knife through butter. He opened his eyes and squinted through the hazy water.  
  
A dark form was near the body. He kicked his legs, pushing himself down into the water. He reached out and grabbed her hand that was reaching upwards. He snatched her hand and pulled her up with him.  
  
As they reached the surface, Jack coughed up some water that had somehow gotten through his nose and into his lungs. He looked at anamaria. She was also coughing. He started to kick his legs, moving them towards the docks.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't swim." Anamaria said.  
  
"I can't." Jack said back.   
  
"Well, you're doing a good job for someone who can't swim." She commented.  
  
"Guess I can, when I have to." He said back. They both made it to the ladder on the side of the docks. Anamaria climbed up first, then Jack.  
  
The guard that was at the top of the stone wall before, that told Jack not to go, was now standing at the docks. he was out of breath and holding Jack's clothes.  
  
"You're a brave and stupid lad, did you know that?" The guard questioned jack.  
  
"Aye." Jack answered back. He looked at Anamaria. "You alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." She said, almost hissing at him. She didn't like it when she had to be saved.  
  
By her additude, Jack knew she would be fine. He grabbed his things from the guard. "Thank you." Then he slipped on his boots and vest. They would have weighted him down if he had them on.  
  
A few other guards ran down to the docks.  
  
"This dock is off limits!" One of them said.  
  
"It's alright. This lass here fell off the wall. This lad, saved her." The guard said, explaining it to him.  
  
"We have a hero then?" The officer questioned.  
  
"Aye sir." Said the guard.  
  
Jack looked at them, wondering what was going on. "Well, if you excuse us gentlemen, we've got to be going home."  
  
"Of course." Said the guard, letting them pass. Jack and Anamaria quickly got away from them. They waited til they were past the men, before talking.  
  
"What was that all about?" Anamaria questioned.  
  
"Don't really know." Jack answered back.   
  
"Jack.." Anamaria questioned, holding onto his hand. "Why did you jump off the clift to save me?"  
  
Jack grinned. "I can't very well be a captain if I let me crew drown, now can I?"  
  
They both smiled to each other as they walked back to Jack's house, soaking wet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ Jack is starting to show that he is becoming the Jack we all know and love! He's already a Pirate. Well, very close to being one. Maybe, in the next chapter I will make him become a true pirate? Maybe... maybe not... Well anyways. For those who like Miss. Sparrow and are angry that I didn't put her in this chapter nearly as much as I could have, she will be in the next chapter.   
  
Oh and I also recieved an e-mail about this. Someone asked me, why does Jack, most of the time have girls around him and no real male influence? Well, to answer that question... if you watched the movie enough times you see that he really does act a lot like a girl sometimes. (Please don't kill me for that comment. ) He uses hand motions a lot, which is tributed to women most of the time. So, I fgured he had a lot of female influence to go on when he was younger. Not that Jack isn't full blooded male now. He does have a way of using that to his advantage when with girls. He understand them more. *wink*   
  
I hope I answered your question. Also, someone asked if Miss. Sparrow is building the Black Pearl. Well, if I told you that, it might give away part of the story. So, for right now I am letting you guess.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. A Sparrow's Past

Someone commented that I made Jack a little unrealistic with him diving off the clift to Save Anamaria. Well, he IS Jack Sparrow after all. I wouldn't put much past him. Even though he's not quite as.... unblanced.. as he is in the movie right now, I still think he would have done it.  
  
Besides, Jack is a really good swimmer in the movie. And as my Aunt said to me once, the Best swimmers are those that learned to swim in a desprate sitution.   
  
Well, that's the myth among my family. I don't know weather it's true or not. Though, I really don't want to find out....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(_)-AN  
  
"_"-Speaking  
  
'_'-Thoughts  
  
~_~-scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pirate's Life for me  
  
Part 8- A Sparrow's Past  
  
Jack waved goodbye to Anamaria as she left to return home. They had played hide and go seek through the rest of the evening. He ran upstairs to avoid meeting with his father in the hallways. He learned to stay very clear of his father now, even if his Father didn't pay attention to him.   
  
He closed the door behind him and took off her shirt and boots. He threw them into a pile in the corner of the room. Then he removed his breeches and under clothes. He threw them aside and went into the bathroom connected to his room.  
  
He turned on the water, which would take a while to warm up. He plugged the tub so no water would go out. He needed a nice hot bath. His body felt cold from the day dripping wet in salt water. He shook his head, wringing out his hair.  
  
He removed his bandanna, forgetting it was even there. He was so used to having it there now that he forgot about it. He put it on the edge of the tub. He turned off the water and went in.  
  
After a nice long bath, he got out. He put on his night clothes, but the thicker pair. He didn't want to caught cold. He knew he was probably too late for that.   
  
He felt his nose twitch as he held back a sneeze.   
  
"ACHOO!"   
  
Jack cleaned his nose with the back of his sleeve. He put on a thick pair of shoes so his feet wouldn't get cold on the tiled floor.   
  
He climbed into his bed, snuggling into the warm blankets. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jack woke up, feeling like someone put pludges in his nostrails. He sat up, only to feel an ache in his back. He felt like dirt right now.  
  
'I knew I should have changed as soon as I got home.' He thought to himself. He could kick himself for being so stupid.  
  
He climbed out of bed, none the less. He dressed himself and went downstairs. The maids watched him as he went by. He probably looked as bad as he felt.  
  
That or the fact that he was wearing mix-matched clothes and his shirt was on backwards.  
  
He sat down for breakfast with his Father. He stared at his food with no desire to eat it. His nose was too pludged. He couldn't even smell the food. He doubted he could taste it.  
  
"Boy. You look like hell." His father commented, putting down the paper he was reading. He looked his son over again. "Is this some kind of Joke? Wearing those.. those.. rags to breakfast?"  
  
"No.." Jack answered through a groan.  
  
"Return to your room boy. I don't need a sick child running around the house getting everyone sick." He said, in a non caring way. He picked up his paper and continued reading.  
  
Jack nodded slightly, and got out of the chair. He shuffled down through the hallway, until he bumped into someone. He looked up at the person he bumped into.  
  
"Hi.." he said, through the same groaning voice.  
  
"'Ello Jack." She said with her normal chipper voice. Then she took a good look at him. "Jack? You alright?"  
  
"Fine.." he answered back, before fainting into her arms.  
  
Miss. Sparrow could feel the pure heat from his body through her clothes. She picked him up bridal style. She carried him upstairs and placed him in bed.   
  
"Don't worry Jack. I'll take care of you." Miss. Sparrow said, rubbing his forehead with her cool hand.   
  
Jack leaned into her touch, liking her cool skin against his heated one. He groaned as he felt himself getting worse.  
  
"I'll go get a doctor for you." Miss. Sparrow said. She got up to leave, when Jack's hand reached out. He grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't go.." He said in a most childish voice.   
  
Miss. Sparrow eyed him. He seemed so grown up most of the time. She forgot he was still a child a lot of the time and just thought of him as a regular adult. This, brought her back to her sences. He was just a child. Not even 10 years old. He wasn't ready for half of the things he was meant to do in his life. She had to realize that. And her time was drawing near.   
  
"Jack." She started. But, the pleading in his eyes changed her mind. "I'll stay."  
  
A small smile graced his lips as he fell asleep. Miss. Sparrow ordered a doctor to be brought to the house as soon as they could get one. She stayed with him until Anamaria came.  
  
Jack didn't even stir when Anamaria closed the door rather loudly. It did however, wake up Miss. Sparrow who fell asleep in a chair next to Jack.  
  
"What's that lazy bum still in bed fer?" Anamaria questioned.  
  
"Shh! He's sick." Miss. Sparrow said.  
  
Anamaria gave an 'oh' look. She walked up to the bed and leaned on it, looking at her friend. "He's going to make a good pirate some day."  
  
"I know." Miss. Sparrow said, looking at her student.  
  
"He even saved me yesterday." Anamaria said. On Miss. Sparrow's raised eyebrow, she continued. "I fell off the stone tower near the port. Jack jumped in after me and saved me life."  
  
"He did that? I didn't even think he could swim." Miss. Sparrow said.  
  
"I know. He said he could, only when need be."   
  
"I see." Miss. Sparrow looked expectently at her student. 'Ginger ol' girl. You should 'ave been here to see your boy. He's going to make a fine pirate and a good man. You'd be so proud.' She thought to herself, remembering her days with Ginger.  
  
*~*Flash Back*~*  
  
A younger Kate stood at the helm of the ship, watching the grand captain. Her father. He was a Sparrow. The best pirate around on the sea. She smiled as she looked at his ridget back, and commanding face. His shoulders stood still, board and looking on with strength.   
  
Someone touched her shoulder. She turned to see her rival for the name Sparrow, smiling at her.  
  
"If you're going to stand there all day, staring at your father, you might burn a hole in 'im." She said with a smile.  
  
"Why don't ye go wash the decks or something? Cabin girl." Kate spited back out at her rival. They were fierce rivals and often got into arguements about the way a Pirate should act.  
  
"I finished with all that." Ginger replyed, grimancing at her blistered hands. The rope burns evident on her hands. "besides. I 'ave something better to do."  
  
"What would that be?" Kate questioned.  
  
"I'll show ye, if you come." Ginger said. Her and Kate went down below into the bulkhead. That was where the food was kept. Also, the prized rum was kept. "I found this out yester." She picked up a compass.   
  
"What's so grand about a compass?" Kate questioned.  
  
"It's not a usual one." She answered, handing it over to Ginger.  
  
Ginger opened it and looked at the needle. It wasn't pointing north. "It's broken."  
  
"Not broken. It just doesn't point north is all." Ginger corrected. She took it back.   
  
"Then inlighten me where it does point." Kate asked, thinking this was a complete waste of her time.  
  
"It points to the island where Courtiz was said to hide his gold. It directs anyone who uses it, right to the island. And to the gold hidden inside of it." Ginger asked, smirking at her find.  
  
"Then, let's take a boat to it. I'm sure we could gather a crew and-" But Ginger cut her off in mid sentence.  
  
"NO! We mustn't! It's the Captain's and if we dare to even take it for this spot, we will be punished." Ginger said, looking at her rival. Even though they were rivals, Ginger always thought of Kate as a friend. Kate was the more outgoing one. Ginger was smart. She knew she needed a more, hot headed person around her if she were to be a good pirate.  
  
"Non sence! I'll take it. Watch. No one will know the differance." Kate said, taking it from Ginger. She stuffed it into her pocket and walked up to the main deck.  
  
Ginger slowly followed, not liking where this could be going at all. She knew how the Captain got when something was missing from the ship. Even if it was his own daughter who took it, she would recieve the same punishment.  
  
It only took an hour for the captain to find out that something was missing. He always checked their inventory and stock. So, everyone was called to the Main deck near the mast. They lined up, according to rank on the ship, as was required by the captain. He stood infront of everyone, looking at them through his dark, blue eyes.  
  
"Someone.. has stolen a VERY valuable piece from me ship. If ye come clean 'ere and now, the punishement will be lessened." He said, glaring out into the crew. His Daughter, standing infront of most of them. Ginger was further in the back.  
  
Ginger and Kate both swollowed hard when they heard that. Ginger and kate crossed gazes for a second. Kate was about to step up and take on her punishment, when Ginger brushed past her.  
  
"I did it Captain." Ginger answered, standing there, looking straight into the Captain's eyes.  
  
"You?" The Captain questioned.  
  
"Aye. The compass, that was what was missing. Wasn't it?" Ginger asked.  
  
"Aye. Now, hand it over." he said, holding out his hand. Ginger placed the compass into his hand.  
  
Kate's eyes widen. She patted her pocket where the compass was. It was empty. Ginger pick-pocketed off her when they brushed past one another. Kate stared at her. Not able to speak.  
  
"You know the punishment for such a crime?" The captain asked.  
  
"Aye sir. 40 lashes infront of the crew." Ginger asked with a slight quiver in her voice.  
  
"Aye lass. Now, because of yer age and your gender. I'll go easy on ye. Only 20. But, do ye understand the full knowing of yer crime?"   
  
"Aye Captain. I understand."  
  
After the lashing infront of the crew, Ginger was sent into her bed, which was a rag on the floor. She sobbed with her knees pulled against her chest. She held them and rocked. The pain in her back was pulsing angerly.  
  
Kate peaked in on her. "Ginger?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Ginger looked up at her. "'Ello."   
  
"Can I come in?" She asked, ashamed.  
  
"Of course." Ginger said.   
  
Kate walked over to her and sat down, looking at her rival. "I... I... I'm SO sorry! Why did you take the fall for something you didn't do?"  
  
Ginger smiled through her tears. "What kind of person would I be, if I didn't stick up for me friends?"  
  
Kate's eyes clouded over with tears. She was... her friend? After saying such mean things to her and getting her in trouble.. she was her friend?  
  
Ginger laid down on the rags. "I'm sorry to fall asleep on ye. But, I feel so worn out."  
  
"Of course." Kate answered, not being able to say much else. She felt like a low life right now. She watched as her proclaimed friend, drifted off into sleep.   
  
'I swear on pain of death, that I won't let other people take the fall for me again.' Kate thought to herself.   
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
Kate stared at her student. He looked the same as his mother. Both were the same age. Both had the same, curved cheeks and soft features. Both had the full lips and wide range of expressions.   
  
"Miss. Sparrow?" Anamaria questioned when she saw that the older woman was looking off.  
  
"Sorry. I tend to do that from time to time." Miss. Sparrow commented, with a smile. "Just not used to this boring life style I guess."  
  
"Can you come get me when Jack is awake?" Anamaria asked.  
  
"Course." Miss. Sparrow answered. She watched as Anamaria skipped out of the room, going to help her mother or something til Jack woke. Miss. Sparrow shook her head with a smile, before turning back to Jack.  
  
"Thought she'd never leave." Jack commented through a hoarse voice. "She's so loud sometimes."  
  
Miss. Sparrow chuckled. "I agree with ye there Jack. But." She started on a more serious note. "You need ter be getting yer rest. When ye feel better, we'll continue the cutlass lessons, then other activities."  
  
"What other 'activities'?" Jack questioned.  
  
"You will have to wait and see." Miss. Sparrow said with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes! Finally got some insight into Miss. Sparrow's past and a little shot into the future. I'd say this was a more boring chapter. No jack adventures. But, there will be some cool adventures when he's on the ship! Wait til Jack's young pirating years! You won't believe HALF the stuff he pulls! ^_^   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Hard lesson

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(_)-AN  
  
"_"-Speaking  
  
'_'-Thoughts  
  
~_~-scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pirate's Life for me  
  
Part 9- Hard lesson  
  
It took two days for Jack's fever to go away. Then, an extra day to drag him out of bed. He started his lessons again, but this time... Miss. Sparrow wasn't taking it easy on him anymore.  
  
"Get up." Miss. Sparrow said in a more demanding voice. She held her cutlass.  
  
Jack pushed himself up and grabbed his cutlass again. He reset his hold and signalled he was ready. After only two hits, his cutlass was knocked out of his hold again. He sighed and went to pick it up.  
  
"Hurry." Miss. Sparrow snapped.   
  
Jack nearly jumped when he heard the harsh tone in her voice. She never used that voice with him before. Why now? He picked up his cutlass and turned just in time to block her cutlass from taking off his arm.  
  
"Whoa!" Jack shouted, jumping back, away from her strike. "Miss. Sparrow!"  
  
"Don't Miss. Sparrow me Jack." She said, continuing to attack him. He was barely able to block most of her attacks with his sword. "You are thinking to yourself, that Pirating is all fun and games, aren't you? Well, you're wrong Jack. It's hard work and sometimes very boring."  
  
Another parry. Jack turned on his back foot, barly missing the blade.  
  
"You have to learn that your life is on the line every waking second when you're a pirate. There is always someone after yer head. There is always a ship after yours. There is always a person, hiding in the shadows, waiting for you. You can't take anything too lightly." She said, still attacking. "If I such much as let up a little on you, you are not learning properly. You must build up your speed, and strength."  
  
"Oh" Jack said, getting knicked on the shoulder by her blade.  
  
"I'm going to be tougher on you now. You're older." she explained, attacking again. She knocked his blade out and pointed her cutlass to his throat. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Aye." Jack said, nodding slightly. He never lost eye contact with her.   
  
She smiled. "You're becoming more focused on what you need and want. Those are the important things to a pirate your age. You must think about what you need and want."  
  
"What does that have to do with pirating?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Simple. You NEED food and water for yerself. Now, yer wants are, you WANT to be a pirate. But those come with needs as well. If you are to be a pirate, you need certain things. Like, for one a ship. Two, a crew and three, money to support that crew and ship. Do you get what I am telling you Jack?" She said.  
  
"Aye. I understand." He said, nodding.  
  
"Good. Because, from now on, we are no longer going to be teaching you like you are a baby. You're going to be taught, just the way a pirate should be. With hard work and a hint of some plundering. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy!"  
  
********  
  
Jack put a towel with ice inside of it on his sore shoulder. He winced as the cool towel touched his heated fleash. He turned his head as Anamaria walked in.  
  
"Tough lesson?" She questioned, walking in.  
  
"Aye. I never thought Miss. Sparrow would be so hard on me." Jack commented. Then, he turned to Anamaria. "but, I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Course you would say that." Anamaria said, sitting next to him on the bed. "You're insane."  
  
Jack chuckled. "Maybe alittle. I'll bow to that, but not all the way."  
  
"Yet." Anamaria added.   
  
"Yet." Jack said with a raise of his eyebrows. He gently took the towel away from his skin. A bruise, the shape of a blade was carved into his tender skin. "This is going to hurt in the morning, I'm thinkin'."  
  
"That is hurting now I'm thinkin'."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Do you want to go to the docks tomorrow? I heard that the Navy was sending out a ship from 'ere. It's going to take down some pirate ships in the ocean. Damn Navy." Anamaria said.  
  
Jack suddenly got an idea. You could tell because a sly smile made it's way to his lips. "Anamaria. Why don't you grab a cutlass and meet me at the docks tomorrow? We have to look out for our fello pirates."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Anamaria questioned.  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
*****  
  
Jack and Anamaria ducked behind some crates. This was his day off from the lessons. Since the lessons were so hard now, Jack had a day off after ten days.  
  
They watched as the Navy men went by, going by rows. They held their guns infront of them, straight up. Jack always thought this was stupid. They looked like idiots running like that.  
  
Anamaria looked at him with questioning eyes. "Cap'n. what are we doing 'ere?"  
  
"Saving are fello pirate." Jack answered with a smile. "Watch and learn Anamaria."  
  
Jack held his cutlass with one hand. It was still in the shealth. The reason why he held it there, was so it didn't hit his side. He wanted to keep quiet. He ran up to the next crate and ducked down. He turned around. "If someone comes here, distract them for a bit. I have some... work.. I have to do aboard there."  
  
"Aye Cap'n." Anamaria said, not even questioning. She knew he was smart enough not to get caught. She hoped. She watched as he vanished behind more crates, closer to the ship. She kept a sharp eye out for any Navy officers wanting to go onboard the ship again.  
  
Jack quickly got onboard, hiding behind a crate that two men were carring. The crate was so big, he could hide next to it without the men seeing him. As soon as they were aboard, Jack snuck off behind the helm. He went up to the quater deck, and hid up there, waiting for the men to go off board for a while.  
  
The men set down the crate and spoke to each other briefly, before going off board. Jack waited til they were a little out of his vision, before strolling out from his hiding spot. He quickly went down, to the main deck. He found where the rudder control where. Usually by the helm, but ont his ship was by the mast.   
  
"What a weird ship." Jack commented. He pulled out his cutlass and placed it on the ground. He knelt down and pryed up a board from the ship, which took a good three minutes to do, using the small tools he brought with himself. He could clearly see the ropes that control the rudders from here. The ropes were connected to the wheel, which enabled a person to steer the ship.  
  
He grabbed his cutlass and the rope. He cut the rope, as quickly as he could. Then, put his cutlass down. He grabbed the other end of the rope. He tied it to one of the ropes that connected to the sails. The other end he let loose. As soon as the men raised the sail to make way, the rudders would turn, directing the ship right into the rocks.  
  
He smiled at his plan. He would make sure no other pirate would be claimed by the British Navy ships. He already saw the pirates who were caught. They hung, swinging by their necks near a sign that said "Pirates, Ye be Warned."   
  
He put his cutlass back in it's shealth. Then, he heard a loud sobbing. It sounded like Anamaria! He quickly ran to the side of the ship to see what was going on.  
  
*  
  
Anamaria was biting her nails in nervous fustraition. How long was Jack going to take?! This was killing her. If he so much as spotted, he would probably be hanging in the town square. She couldn't have that! He was probably going to become a captain and would be the only captain on the seas that would bring a woman on board. She wasn't stupid. She knew the tales of women bringing bad luck to the ships onboard the sea.  
  
She looked up at the ship, then turned again to watch out for sailors going up to the ship. That's when she saw two Navy officers. They were going to board the ship!  
  
Anamaria started to become more nervous, glancing at the ship, then at the Officers. They were going to the plank that connected the ship to the dock. Jack was going to be caught!  
  
Anamaria quickly stepped out of hiding. She was cring loudly.  
  
The officers turned and looked at her. They quickly came over to the cring girl.  
  
"These docks are off limits lass. You have to go." One said, quietly and gentle to the young girl.  
  
"I..I.. I know.. b-but.. I lost me.. me... me doll! I lost me doll!" She cried, faking it.   
  
The two officers looked at one another in question. Then down at the girl. Anamaria glanced up at the ship, seeing Jack looking down at what was happening. She sent him a look, before going back to the officers. She started cring again.  
  
"Me doll! You 'ave to help me find me doll!" Anamaria sobbed.  
  
The officer to the right patted her shoulder. He was a rather tall man, having to croutch down to touch her. He smiled at her. "I have a lass about your age." he said.   
  
Anamaria felt kind of bad for misleading this man. He seemed so nice. But, it was either misleading this man or seeing Jack hang in the square.  
  
*  
  
Jack shook his head and smiled. This was almost too funny to believe. He quickly turned around noted that he didn't nail down the board. He ran over to it, and as quietly as possible, nailed down the board. He finished right when he heard two sets of foots steps walking up the plank. Apparently Anamaria couldn't hold them off anymore.  
  
He gathered his tools as fast as he could and ran. He hid in the captain's cabin. He looked out through the curtains of the cabin to the two men. They stood, probably going to just guard the main deck from pirates.  
  
He gulped. How was he getting himself out of this one? He turned around, going to find out how to escape, when he noticed exactly where he was. He was in the Captain's Cabin! His first time ever being in one.  
  
The bed for the captain was sheeted with satin of the finest quailty. The curtains were white, but not see through. The walls were lined with maps and books of the ocean. The wall over the bed, was designed with fine wood. Probably oak. Very hard to find in these parts.   
  
It also had a sheild with two swords in it, showing the art of protection. Every great Navy officer had one somewhere in their house, or ship.  
  
Jack tucked away his tools inside of his shirt, seeing as that was the only place he could. He looked around for a way to escape.  
  
*  
  
Anamaria watched as the men went up the plank. She looked down at her hand which held a small gold piece. The kind man ha given it to her when she complained more about her supposive lost doll. He told her to buy a new one, as grand as the piece could buy.  
  
She clintched it in her small hand and looked up at the ship. "Oh Jack."  
  
"You called?" Came his voice. She turned around and there he was! Leaning against a pole, with his arms crossed over his chest and a sly smile on his lips. He was apparently pleased by his work. He would have looked very much like a captain, if he wasn't dripping wet.  
  
"What 'appened to yer clothes?" She pointed to the buldge in his shirt.  
  
"That would be my tools. Come on. We have to get away from here." He grabbed her hand and they both left the docks together.  
  
***The next day***  
  
Jack stood, wearing his best outfit. His bandanna tucked inside of his pocket. His hair tied back and oiled to perfection. This was the day the Navy ship left. All nobles were to be present. Jack watched as the Officers boarded the ship. Someone stepped beside him. It was Miss. Sparrow. She was wearing a dress, for the first time.   
  
His eyes widen as he trailed her. He never saw Miss. Sparrow in such an outfit. She looked,... lovely. Her long locks done in a bun with curls sprouting from it. her make-up done to prefection. Her dress, tight around her midsection, but hooped at her legs. It was a standard dress for all noble ladies, or rich women. But, somehow, it seemed speacail on her.  
  
Jack felt his face heat up as he looked her over once more. He never felt like this before. Never once. Well, that he could remember. He wondered why he was so nervous around Miss. Sparrow all of a sudden and why his palms were sweaty.  
  
"I hate such a sight. Watching Officers line up and form in ranks." Miss. Sparrow said. "Good Luck to the King, for men do not think."  
  
"What does that mean?" Jack questioned, looking up at her.  
  
"It seems jack 'ld boy, that the men who serve the king, do not think for themselves. They allow a man who claims to be of a higher rank, to think for them." Miss. Sparrow said.  
  
"Oh." He continued to watch the officers board the ship, a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"Why do you smile?" Miss. Sparrow questioned.  
  
"You're going to like this show Miss. Sparrow." Jack said, not taking his eyes off the ship. His smile growing a little as they set sail.  
  
Miss. Sparrow raised an eyebrow, but watched the ship. Knowing how Jack thought, it could be an interesting show indeed.   
  
The ship pulled out of the harbor, only to have the men onboard yell out orders to turn the ship. The ship did not turn. Instead it ran straight into the rocks, putting a hole in the Hull and part of the Keel. It was taking on water.   
  
Most men jumped off the ship, swimming back to shore. Some, took the time to gather a boat before going back.   
  
The officers on shore, helped the men to get back on shore. Jack was tring to hold back the laughter that formed in his throat. He didn't want it to ring out his guilt for the crime.  
  
Miss. Sparrow held back a chuckle, and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Let's be going now."  
  
Jack nodded and they quickly got away from the docks, only to burst out laughing down the street. They recieved many looks, but ignored them. That was too funny to hold back.  
  
"Did you do that?" Miss. Sparrow questioned, now that they were far enough from the docks.  
  
"Aye. Anamaria distracted the guards long enough for me to disable the rudders and reset them." Jack explained.  
  
"Yer a smart lad Jack." Miss. Sparrow said, with a smile.  
  
Jack felt his cheeks warm up again. He was blushing. Why did he blush at the compliment? He took her compliments before without blushing, so why did he suddenly start now?  
  
He would have to question himself bout that later. Right now, he had to change. His shirt was ichy as all hell. Then, it was time for another lesson.  
  
***********  
  
3 Years, and 6 months Later  
  
***********  
  
"Damn you Joanathanel!" Yelled the kid sitting on the ground. He was a skinny boy, a year or so younger then Jack. His dark hair tied back in the noble fashion. His eyes, alight with anger. His clothes were dirty from the small scuffle with Jack.  
  
Jack stood, standing over bearing to him. His hands on his hips. His shirt, cut in a V, exposed his chest to the world. He had grown another five inches over the three years. His voice had grown a little deeper. Not, to the full extent as of yet though. His muscles were more defined from years of practicing sword fighting and workouts as lessons. His dark brown hair, free to his face. Only to his adam's apple though. His hair was tamed from his eyes by a bandanna. The same red one he had since he was 8.  
  
He looked down at the kid he had scuffled with. "Now. You not be needing to pick on Anamaria anymore, Savvy?"  
  
"What are you? Her suitor?" The boy said with a glare at Jack.  
  
"No. I'd be her Captain. And unless you want to be on my bad side, stay away from her." Jack said as a warning.   
  
"You can't do anything to me. My Father is an Officer of this place. You know as well as I do that if I wanted, I could have you arrested." The boy challenedge.  
  
"Shut up Henry. You can not 'ave your father arrest me for knocking you down. You know that as well as I do. Besides, do you really want your father to know you pick on little girls?" Jack questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.  
  
"Fine. I'll stop picking on her, if you don't tell my father." Henry said, holding up his hand for a shake.  
  
"Deal." Jack said, grabbing the hand. He helped Henry up. "It's not that I don't like you Henry. It's just that well, can't 'ave my crew getting bullied. Savvy?"  
  
"Aye." Henry said with a shrug.   
  
"What is going on here?" A man asked. They turned to see that it was Henry's father. Captain Norrington of the Guard Ship H.M.S. Freelancer.  
  
"Nothing sir." Jack said.  
  
"I think I see a cut on your wrist Lad. Let me see it." Norrington said, holding out his hand. Jack put it in his, only to have his hand grabbed roughly. Then, Norrington grabbed him by the ear. "You're going to be taught a lesson about dealing with a Norrington."  
  
"Oww." Jack said, hating to have his ear grabbed. It was the most humilating thing to have done to a boy his age. Yet, here it was. He was being dragged down the street, to his house, by the ear. Couldn't someone be kind and just shoot him?  
  
Norrington knocked on the door. A maid answered.  
  
"Yes sir?" She questioned.  
  
"May I speak with this boy's father?" Norrington questioned.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry sir. He just stepped out. But, you can talk to his Teacher, Miss. Sparrow. She's almost always in charge of the young Master." She said. She let Norrington and the now blushing Jack, inside of the house.  
  
They went down the hallways and into the study. Miss. Sparrow had her back to them.  
  
"You're late Jack." She said, without turning around.  
  
"Sorry Miss. Sparrow. I ran into some.. trouble.. on the way." Jack said.  
  
"Miss. Sparrow? Will you please face me?" Norrington question, irritation clear in his voice. Miss. Sparrow turned around to look at them. Her eyebrow up in amusement at Jack's little sitution.  
  
"What would be the problem?" She questioned.  
  
"This boy here, had a scuffle with mine. I assure you that you can not allow him to get into fights on the street." Norrington said.  
  
"if I may so bold as to say, why don't you ask poor Jack there, why he started the fight?" Miss. Sparrow said.  
  
"Alright." He said, letting go of Jack's ear. "Why did you start that fight with my son?"  
  
Jack rubbed his ear, and stepped away from him, just incase Norrington got the idea to grab his ear again. "I'm sorry sir. I can't say that. I made an accord not to tell and I'm a man of my word."  
  
"Well, atleast you have pride going for you." Norrington said with a bit of a snort at the end. Jack wanted to have a little scuffle with this guy as well for that he just said.  
  
"if I May be so bold, why aren't you punishing your own son? He, as far as I could tell, was involved in the fight as well." Jack commented.  
  
"Because, he was a victum of your violence." Jack snorted at that, Norrington continued. "Miss. Sparrow. I want to make sure this boy is punished accordingly to his crime."  
  
"And what, would the punishment be that you see fit?" Miss. Sparrow questioned.  
  
"I say, a good lashing would do." Norrington said. "This boy had clearly not been punished for his crimes before. He needs to learn the meaning of punisment."  
  
"You think this boy hasn't been punished?" Miss. Sparrow questioned with a raised eyebrow. She looked at him. "Fine. You punish him."  
  
"Alright." Norrington said with a smile. He looked down at Jack. "Take off your shirt lad."  
  
Jack looked from Norrington, to Miss. Sparrow. He wondered what was in her mind. Why would she let Norrington punish him? He slowly took off his shirt, throwing it aside. He turned, so his back was facing Norrington. He put his hands against the desk infront of him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the lashes to start, when none came.  
  
He looked over his shoulder. Norrington was gasping at his back. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I.. I didn't know. Sorry boy." He said. he turned to Miss. Sparrow, bowing his dismissal. He quickly walked out of the study and out of the house.  
  
Jack blinked. "What was the matter with him?"  
  
"Jack. Did you not know you have the scars from your father's beating on your back?"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"You do."  
  
Jack ran his hand as far as he could over his back. He felt tiny indentions where his skin was taken out, or lumps where a whip or belt touched his skin. "How may do I have?"  
  
"Enough to make sure that people know you were punished enough." She said. "Not nearly as much as I've seen on some people, but enough."  
  
"aw." Jack said, grabbing his shirt and putting his back on. Then, he turned to Miss. Sparrow. "What would you have done if he went through with the punishment?"  
  
Miss. Sparrow looked at him for a second before aswering. "I can't save you all the time Jack. You have to remember that."  
  
"Aye." Jack answered.  
  
"Now. Let's begin your lesson. We will be brushing up on your sword fighting and some muscle building. You can apparent scuffle pretty well if Norrington was that worked up about it."  
  
Jack laughed. "I barely touched Henry."  
  
Miss. Sparrow smiled. "I always knew he was a wimp."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for skipping inhead again! Nothing really happened between that time. Oh, just to make sure you're all caught up..  
  
MUST READ IF YOU'RE CONFUSED ABOUT SOMETHING OR NOT SURE  
  
Norrington in this story is the Movie's Norrington's Father. Henry is the one we know. The ship Miss. Sparrow was working on is finished! All it really needs are sails and stocking up on food.   
  
Ok, Anamaria is 8, almost 9 right now. Jack is 12, nearly 13. Only Miss. Sparrow and Anamaria refer to Jack as Jack. Everyone else calls him Joanathanel.   
  
For all those who are waiting for Jack to gain and ship, you're wait is soon over! There are only two or three chapters before he goes on a ship! WHOAWHO! I know you are all waiting for that!   
  
And as for the relationships... here's an update. Anamaria and Jack are FRIENDS. Not boyfriend/girlfriend. Anamaria doesn't quite like guys yet. Jack is starting to like girls now. He has a crush on Miss. Sparrow. Ok, what person in the world didn't have a crush on one of their teachers? Come on. Admit it. ^_^ I know I did.   
  
Ok, so as for anything else. Henry (Norrington from the movie, only a 10 year old version) kinda likes Anamaria, so he picked on her. Jack got upset because Anamaria was being picked out, so he confronted Henry. Jack basically just pushed him the ground. A little bit of a scuffle. Nothing serious.   
  
For those who are waiting to see Bootstrap Bill, you're going to have to wait a little longer. I already know exactly how I will introduce him and how Jack gets a crew and all that sort. But, there are a few things I need to have happen first. First off, there is the end to Jack's Father who hasn't made much of an apparence in a while. Second, how Jack got the name Sparrow. It's not his last name yet. Also, the Black Pearl is the major issue right now.   
  
Some of you think Miss. Sparrow's ship that she's building is the Black Pearl. Some think he will get the Black Pearl later on. Well, one of you are right. You'll find out how Jack gets the Pearl and why he wants to keep it.  
  
Ok, now another issue that's been going on. The Compass featured in the last chapter I believe. Yes, it IS the compass Jack uses in the movie. You'll see how he gets it later.   
  
Ok, I'm done talking, so you can go back to your regular lives now! ^_^ Til the next chapter! See ya!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. The Change

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(_)-AN  
  
"_"-Speaking  
  
'_'-Thoughts  
  
~_~-scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pirate's Life for me  
  
Part 10- The Change  
  
Jack bumped into another person on the street as he and Anamaria walked. They were going to the docks. The streets were rather crowded today, due to the accident between an Officer and a theif.   
  
Jack and Anamaria finally pushed their way through the crowd and made it to the docks. Jack sighed and sat down on the edge of the dock. Anamaria sat next to him.  
  
"How much did you get?" She questioned.  
  
"Bout six shillings. You?" Jack said, pulling out the money he just pick-pocketed from the crowds.  
  
"Only three. Someone almost caught me, so I 'ad to stop." She said with a shrug.  
  
"Well, that's enough practice for today." Jack said. He put away his 'earned' money into his pocket. "Besides. Today we 'ave an adventure to go."  
  
"What sort of adventure, dear Cap'n Jack?" Anamaria said, dramticly.  
  
"Well, the sort that deals with us meeting other pirates. We need to find out more about a pirate's life." Jack said, getting up.  
  
"We already know everything there is to know about being a Pirate." Anamaria said, getting up as well.  
  
"No we don't." Jack said. "How do we act? What would we eat on a ship? Where are the islands? What type of ships would we pildge?"  
  
"Right. I get your point. Now, how do we find all that out on this adventure?" Anamaria questioned.  
  
"By going to the local bars of course." Jack said, grinning.  
  
"I was afraid of that." She mumbled, following him back into the crowded streets of Port Royale.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days later  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT?!" Jack cried out in shock. He stood at the other end of a table, while his father granced over a news paper.  
  
"You're going, and that's final boy." He said in a stern voice. "I already fired that teacher of yours and sent the money in. You're going to run my business when I die weather either of us likes it."   
  
Jack nearly growled at that.  
  
"And as such, you will become a gentleman. No more of this... pirate.. stuff anymore." He said, putting down his paper. He looked at his son. Jack was about to explode! He smirked. Just what he wanted. "And from now on, you will be called by your REAL name. Joanathanel. No more 'Jack' for you. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Jack chocked down a few choice comments, before repling. "Inescapably clear."  
  
"That's the way." He said, standing up. He patted his son on the shoulder. "I know, I haven't raised you as a son for all these years. But, you ARE blood. Weather you want to believe it or not, you are my son. Now, do as I say. Clean yourself up, dress in your finest.." Then he paused. "and pack."  
  
Jack bit his lip to stop himself from exploding against his father. That's just what his father would want. Him to get angry. It wasn't going to happen! No matter what!  
  
"You have three hours to get ready. Say goodbye to your friends and such. Miss. Sparrow is waiting in the study for your final meeting." He said as he left the room.  
  
Jack huffed in anger, then opened a window. He let out a huge yell, getting out how much this ticked him off. He calmed himself down and went down the hallway to the study. Miss. Sparrow sat in a chair. She looked like she had aged by ten years. She was slumping and looked like she hadn't been able to sleep.  
  
"Miss. Sparrow?" Jack questioned.  
  
She looked up from the table towards him. A smile graced her face. "'ello Jack old boy." Jack felt his nose tingle, the sure fire sign that he was going to cry soon. He ran across the study and nearly leapt into her arms. He started to cry on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to go! I want to stay here with you and Anamaria." Jack said, holding onto her.  
  
"I know, I know." She said in a cooing voice. She rubbed his back. "It's alright. You come back from this in two years. You'll be just as good as you were 'ere if not better."   
  
"What could I possibly learn from a bunch of stuck up, snotty rich kids from England?" Jack questioned, pulling back.  
  
Yes. It was the dreaded, going back to England for 'proper' schooling. The worst thing in the world to Jack. He was leaving for England tomorrow morning. He would have to pack his things after the good-bye Ball tonight. A tradition for those going away for school.  
  
"For one thing, you can learn their mind set. You will know how they think and act. You already know how the poor half and the working part of the world works. Find out how the rich part of the world acts. You can learn their military style, how to escape from them and even get a good boat or two from there. I bet you could figger something out." She said, brushing a few strands of hair from his eyes.  
  
"It won't be the same." Jack said, crossing his arms in a stubborn fashion. "I may not be a true pirate, but my love of the sea is the same. I never want to be on dry land and I want to be free from civilization!"  
  
"Trust me. A lot of people do too." She said with a smirk. "But, you'll 'ave your day. I didn't become a real Pirate Captain til I was 'bout 18. I'm only 30 now."  
  
"30?! I thought you were about 22." Jack said, stunned.  
  
Miss. Sparrow blushed slightly. "Why thank ye Jack."   
  
She cleared her throat. "Well then. It's time for you to tell Anamaria. That will take the whole three hours. So, you best be going."  
  
Jack nodded. He got up and started walking towards the door. He paused.  
  
"Miss. Sparrow." He questioned in a whispering tone.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
He turned his head. A tear fell from his eye. "I'll miss you... like I would me mom."  
  
Miss. Sparrow smiled with a tear nearing the edge of her eye. "I'll miss ye like a son."  
  
He nodded, before running out of the room. He didn't know if he could take the slow torture of walking out of the room.  
  
Miss. Sparrow took another glance at him, before sighing. She felt a bit of a weight set itself down on her heart. She knew the boy would be alright. He was smarter then most gave him credit for. But, this also made her somewhat happy. She could finally go back to the ocean, her true love. She had done her part. Well, most of it. It would be completed when she handed him the name. She just hoped his love for the sea was as great as what his mother's was.  
  
She walked to the door and into the hallway. She shut the door behind her. Letting her hand pause on the doorknob. This was the last time she would close the door. This was the last time she would be down the halls she become so familar with. This was probably one of the last times she would see dear old Jack...  
  
"That's right Kate. He's out of your hands now." Said a voice.  
  
"I know. That's exactly what you wanted, isn't it, dear George?" She said, turning to meet eyes with Jack's father.  
  
"He will not become a pirate now. I was a fool to hire you in the first place. And even more foolish to keep you around." He said with a snare. Then, smirked. "But now you can't touch him. You can't do anything."  
  
"Ah, but that's where you'd be gone. The pirate is in his blood. No matter how hard you try, you can't seperate him from his blood." She said, pointing out her advantage. "Besides, you owed this to Ginger."  
  
"I OWED HER NOTHING!" He yelled, making a few maids in the house jump. He slammed his fist into a nearby wall. "She was a wench! A backstabber!"  
  
"She was NOTHING of the sort! You know that as well as I do!" Kate pointed out, glaring at him. "She was a good person, with a heart of gold. She wouldn't hurt a fly, if she didn't have to. It was this chain you call a 'law' that betrayed her."  
  
He stepped up to Kate, overbearing her with his size. She still didn't back down. He was red in the face with anger. "You're wrong." He said in a deathly undertone. "She was a backstabber to me. She lied to me. She died in front of my eyes, as they hung her in the square, right after she told me, she would never do anything to hurt me. She lied, and left me a bastard child to take care of."  
  
"Just because she didn't tell you that she was a pirate, doesn't mean she lied." Kate said.  
  
"That's not it! She told me she would never hurt me. When she found me, on the streets, she gave me money. I used it to buy up a small company. Then, as I became rich, she came back to me. I thought she loved me. But, she stole from me. She took half of everything I owned, and sold it. But, I was blinded by my own stupidity, I didn't see it."   
  
"SHe would do NOTHING of the sort!" Kate said, appauled.  
  
"Oh yes she would! I found her, in that very study, putting things inside of her vest. She was stealing from me." He said, still using a low tone. But, he turned towards the hole his fist had created in the wall. "Leave.."  
  
"What?"   
  
"I SAID LEAVE!" He screamed.  
  
Now, Kate was no coward, but when a man screams at you to leave with a vain throbbing in his forehead, you leave.   
  
George studied the hole in the wall for a second, before leaning against the wall. He felt like all his strength gave out. For the first time in over six years, he shed a tear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack nervously knocked on Anamaria's door. He rocked on his heels, in a nervous pattern. The door opened. It was Anamaria. She smiled as she saw her friend, but it fell as soon as it was in place. His worried look, made her worry herself.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Can I come in?" He questioned.   
  
She nodded and moved aside for him. He walked in and admired her small, but cozy house. It was about the size of two rooms in his house. There was a small kitchen, that only sported a few hanging vegetables and a sack of rice on the floor, along with a fireplace. Her livingroom was small also. Only as big as half his room size. A few wooden chairs around a table. There was also a stool by the window that looked out into the street. A vase, with a few half-dead flowers in it, sat on the table. A candle was next to it.  
  
"I know. It's small." Anamaria said.  
  
"I like it. Much better to have a small, but filled house, then a big empty one." He said, more to himself then to her. He invited himself to go to the table. He waited for Anamaria to sit down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Anamaria questioned.  
  
"Waiting for you to sit first." He said.  
  
"Why?" She questioned.  
  
"Customary for a gentleman to wait for a lady to be seated before he sits himself." Jack answered.  
  
"You're a fine one to be talking about being a gentleman." Anamaria said with a chuckle. She sat down at the table, then Jack sat.  
  
"But, that's what I am to become soon." Jack said with a sigh. By Anamaria's confused face, he continued. "My father, decided since I was going to become the head master of his business when I grow older, I should become a gentleman. So, as such I must be shipped to England to be trained like a Dog."   
  
"That's awful Jack!" She said, outraged. "But, he can't possible do that! Not with Cap'n Sparrow there."  
  
"She can't do anything about it." Jack said with a shrug. "Nothing at all. As soon as a Father admits to the England royalty that his son is to become a gentleman, he is therefor bond to come to England and be schooled. It's some law."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening! How long will you be gone for?"  
  
"Til they consider me a gentleman and educated I suppose." Jack said.  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"Don't know." Jack sighed. "But it will take years."  
  
"YEARS?!" Anamaria shot up out of her seat. "You can run away or something! Come on Cap'n! You can think of something!"  
  
"Not this time Anamaria.... not this time. I will just have to go there." He said, then leaned back in his chair. "But who ever said I had to stay there for that long?"  
  
"How so?" Anamaria questioned, wanting to hear his plan.  
  
"All I have to do, is become a Gentleman, am I correct?" He questioned.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Then, why don't I go there, take a few lessons, act like those rich old royals over there, then return? If that doesn't work, I can always barter a passage aboard a pirate ship back here." Jack said.  
  
"Good thinking. I'll be waiting for ye." She said, sitting back down. "But... It will still take two monthes for the trip and for you settle in for the lessons. Then, another month and a half, for you to come back. And that's at the VERY least!"  
  
"I know.. It's not like I want to go. I'd rather stay here with you and Miss. Sparrow then go off to some stupid, gentleman school in England! But, I will have to make do. This will just be another adventure for me to chalk up." He said with a wink. "I'll come back. I promise. And Jack Kapural is a man of his word. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy Cap'n Jack." Anamaria answered back. She stiffled a sob.   
  
Jack sorta frowned at that. He didn't want her to cry. So, he got up from his seat and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.  
  
He stayed with her for half an hour, before having to return home. He closed the door behind him as he entered his room. He would have to get ready for that damned Ball! He hated royalty. They were always stuck up. Then again, he would have to get used to it. He was going to be living with them for about four monthes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know. Big change from the format of that story. Then again, change is sometimes a good thing. Jack will be going to good old England, while Miss. Sparrow is left to go on another pirate Adventure! You'll hear about their tales, only if you guys review and say you want to hear Kate's Adventures. If not, then I'll stick to Jack like glue! ^_^  
  
Also, you have the ball to look foward to! Jack, dancing and dressed up. Then again, he's a little boy. Only 12 at this point. Then again, Jack Sparrow will look good at ANY age, am I right girls? Ok, enough of that. ^_^  
  
So, do you like this little back story of why Jack's Dad hates Jack? Apparently, I'm doing that old 'person we thought was a bastard, turns out to have a heart' kind of thing. Then again, I bet some of you still want him killed off. lol. Anyways, Please review.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Ballroom dancing

Sorry that I've been gone for so long! I wish I could have written more to the story, but my computer died on me! When I got it back, I started writing this chapter. Hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(_)-AN  
  
"_"-Speaking  
  
'_'-Thoughts  
  
~_~-scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Pirate's Life for me  
  
Part 11- Ballroom dancing  
  
Jack tugged at his shirt collar, not liking the feeling of the itchy material around his neck. He was dressed up. His hair  
  
combed back to perfection. His shoes shined. His pose was perfectly structured and his chin was held high, as he looked   
  
himself in the mirror.   
  
He barely recognized the person staring at him. He looked way too much like those high classed royals. He didn't really like it, but he couldn't help but give a relieved sigh. He was used to this, more so then being a normal kid. He was raised to be an intelligent, strong and high classed man. Even though his spirit was that of a free-willed pirate, he couldn't help but wear this skin just as proudly as he wore that of his pirate.  
  
A rapping on the door made him turn. A maid walked in.  
  
"Young Master. It's time for the ball." She said.   
  
Jack nodded at her, dismissing her as well. He looked back into the mirror. "Show time."  
  
Jack made his way down into the entrance hall where the guests were to be greeted. He nodded at a few, and then walked into the rather large ballroom. A large table filled with all kinds of food was at the other end. A few chairs were placed around so the older guests could sit.  
  
Music was playing loudly by the band. A waltz. He looked around the room, chin held high. He couldn't help but hope that Miss. Sparrow was around. He glanced around. But it was fruitless. Of course she wouldn't come. She would probably be thrown out anyway. Jack barely choked the sigh that threatened to make its appearance. He walked across the room, trying to get to the food stand before anyone could bother him.  
  
That's when a young lady appeared. She was about his age and an inch shorter then him. Her brown hair tied back into a bun with curls dripping down. Her deep brown eyes stared at him with respect and arrogance, as with every high classed citizen.  
  
"Hello, sir." She said, giving a slight bow.   
  
"Hello ma'am." Jack said back, nodding at her. He knew exactly what she was hoping for. It would be rude of him not to except. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"  
  
A small smile played on her painted lips. "You certainly may." She said, placing her hand in his. He pulled her closer and rested his other hand on her hip. He started to lead her through the dance as the song played on.  
  
He kept counting in his head, One two three, One two three. Hopefully, he wouldn't be caught with his thoughts distracted.  
  
"What is your name?" She questioned.  
  
"Joanathanel" He answered back. He knew his father meant business when he told him he was not to be called Jack anymore. Jack bit back another sigh that started it's way to his throat.  
  
"Joanathanel? That's a slightly unusal name, if it's not too bold for me to say so." She said.  
  
He barely even listened to her. He just gave a slight nod, showing he was listening.  
  
"What is your name?" Jack questioned. He wasn't really interested, but it was common quota that you asked for the lady's name after she asked yours.  
  
"My name is Sorcha. I'm the daughter of Dr. Price over in England. I'm sure you're heard of him." She said in a most arrogant way. Jack wanted nothing more then to laugh at her.  
  
"I've heard of him." He said, even though he hadn't.   
  
"Since you will be in England, maybe you can study under my Father after school?" She suggested. "My Father after all, is in the King's utter respect since he works directly for him. I guess if you asked me kindly, then my Father would take you on as a student of his."  
  
Jack bit his tongue to stop from lashing out. Then he relaxed. Why not play along? He was going to be a Pirate. No need for being honest with someone you're never going to meet again. "I've been thinking of starting a Doctoring career after I am finished with my studies in England." Jack kept an arrogant and high tone in his voice that made him seem like a royal. "If half of what I heard about your Father is true, I would be in your dept if you would suggest to him that I might follow in that career choice."  
  
She nodded, giving a smile. "I'm sure I can convince my Father to let you study under him." Pause. "No. I'm sure I can. By the end of your school, you will be working under my Father's wing."  
  
Jack put on a fake smile.   
  
"After all. I would want my future husband to be in the same profession as my Father." She said absentmindly.  
  
Jack nearly tripped on an invisible bump. Surely he had heard wrong! His father wouldn't.... oh yes he would. He looked at her for a second with a face of shock, before putting the mask of high-royalty back on. He cleared his throat. "Did my father tell you, you were going to be my bride?"  
  
"Of course. It's been planned for years." She said.  
  
Jack's jaw clenched a little. That was the only sign he gave out that he was affected by this sudden news.   
  
'So. My father plans to send me to school just so I will become a gentleman. Then, study under Dr. price. Afterwards, marry his daughter and inherit their estate in England along with his company. Why didn't I see something like this coming?'  
  
His whole future was just planned out right behind his back! He had no choice in the matter. Even if he ran away from all this, his father would merely track him down and haul him back. There was no stopping it. He would become exactly what his father wanted. This made his blood boil.  
  
The song had ended. He bowed to Sorcha and left her for the table, saying he was thristy. He roughly grabbed a glass from the table filled with some type of liquid. He wasn't sure what it was, but at this point he really didn't care.   
  
"Having fun?" Came a voice that usual sent shivers down his spine. But now it just made him angry.  
  
"Oh yes. Loads." Jack said, nearly braking the glass with the death grip he had held it in.  
  
"I can tell you figured out my whole plan." His father said, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You'll thank me someday for this."  
  
"I really doubt that." Jack said, shrugging the hand off. He turned to look at the man. "When I become an adult, you will not be able to rule me like you do now." Jack used a tone that he would never have used had his father and him been by themselves. His Father tenced with anger. "You just remember that while you start 'planning' anything else."  
  
Jack sipped the liquid in his glass before putting the drink down. H walked back over to Sorcha. She may not have been the best company but she was surely better then his Father right now.  
  
He spent the next hour talking with her out on the balcony. They stared at the stars and talked about their lives. Jack only talked about his Mother and Miss. Sparrow mostly, if he talked more then three sentences during the entire time out there.  
  
"Sorcha. I need to ask you something." Jack said.  
  
"Yes?" She questioned, showing interest since this was the first he had asked anything and said more then two words.  
  
"Do you really want to be married to me?" Jack questioned. "I mean, I am not the brightest nor the wealthest. Surely you would want someone with more pride and money then I."  
  
She gave a soft laugh. One that seemed to be the only un-arrogant thing she had done all night. "Joanathanel, you are a fine Lad right now, as far as I can see. I know you will be a fine man. Why would I want to marry anyone else?"  
  
Jack gave a small blush. He then cleared his throat. "Sorcha. I can tell you now, do not have high hopes for me. I doubt we will be married no matter what my father says."  
  
Sorcha gave him a blank look. "Why wouldn't we be?"  
  
"Because. I want to marry someone I love. I just met you. I cannot love you already. I am sorry about this, but please understand." He said.  
  
"I understand. Sometimes arranged marrages are worse then death to some people. I believe you are one. Even though we have just met, I can see a wild spirit in you." She said with a small smile. Then sighed. "It will be a shame to lose such a fine man as yourself though."  
  
Jack gave another blush.   
  
"But atleast I can share one moment with you before I set you free." She said, leaning in. She kissed him on the lips. It only lasted a second, but Jack's muscles tenced no the less.  
  
Jack could feel his cheeks heating with the sudden contact. He watched as Sorcha turned and walked back inside. He stared after her for a few more seconds, before his fingers found there way to his lips. A small smile played on his lips. His first kiss.  
  
And since that moment, Jack knew he would forever be a slave to women.  
  
After the dancing was done, Jack went outside. He stood by a tree, looking out into the ocean. He still had to pack a few things and then get some sleep. Tomorrow, he would be on his way to England. The dread he had tried to push down all night surfaced. His stomach twisted as his mind dwelled on the subject. He was going to leave the two people he grew to care about. He sighed, this time not choking it down.   
  
His lips still tingled from the kiss Sorcha gave him. A smile played on his lips again.   
  
'At least tonight wasn't a total loss.' Jack thought to himself. He did have his first kiss. It wasn't a long or romantic one that he often heard about. It was quick one, like a peak. But, it was kiss non the less. And it left him feeling slightly better about everything.   
  
He heard a sound behind him. He turned on his heels to find his Father standing there. His Father looked very much like the monsters you heard about in stories. The evil, twisted man who hunted down the hero's and killed innocents.  
  
"How dare you disrepect me in there." He said in a slow, even voice. "I should show you what you get for doing that."  
  
"I know the song and dance, Father." Jack said, spitting the word 'father' out like it was venom. "There's nothing you can do about anything right now. I already straightened everything out with Sorcha. We're NOT getting married and I'm NOT going to be working under her father like you so hoped."  
  
"You couldn't!" His father said in disbelief.  
  
"Of course I can." Jack said with a shrug. He walked closer to his Father. His insides had long turned to a twisted knot and somewhere in his mind, a voice was screaming the warnings. But right now he didn't care. This is the last time he would probably see his Father. Why waste the last chance being scared?   
  
Jack decieded somewhere in the course of the night, that he would no longer cry and run from things, or cower beneath something. It something was wrong, he was going to fix it to the very best of his ability. That included his fear of his Father.  
  
"You sound brave." His father said with a slight sneer.   
  
"I'm just no longer afraid." Jack said, brushing past his Father. He looked over his shoulder. "I don't expect letters, so don't write so I don't have to write back."  
  
Jack was talking about his trip. He would be gone and he surely didn't want any letters from his Father. Jack continued to walk away.  
  
His father stood there, thunderstruck. He felt like hugging and harming Jack at the same time. The way Jack just talked, his movements. Everything. He was acting and even looking like... Ginger.  
  
Jack's father rubbed his temples. "No matter what I do, he will become her son." A sinful chuckle escaped his lips. "You win Ginger. You win."  
  
Jack walked into his room, sighing. Fresh tears peaked from his eyes. He closed his door and found a note on the back of it.   
  
He grabbed it and opened it up. Sloppy handwriting and smeared ink. This was no doubt Anamaria's handwriting.  
  
*Dear Jack,  
  
I find it difficult to say this to you, but I am leaving as well. I am heading off with my Father's old crew onboard 'the Chaser'. I leave tomorrow. I hope this will not make matters worse for you. I am sorry about it. I hope you come out of that school soon and look me up. I shall either be onboard 'The Chaser' or Port Royal. If I happen to be on the run, you can find me in Tortuga.  
  
-Your Dearest friend, Anamaria*  
  
Jack folded the letter and placed it into his suitcase. He sighed and sat down on his bed. He looked very solemn, sitting there with the light hitting his back, casting a shadow over the front of him.   
  
Jack looked over at the floor. A few bloodstains were imbedded into the carpet. He gave a sad smile. 'Good old times', he thought to himself. He glanced at his walls. The paint was starting to peel in the right corner. His brows went together. He might want to get this room re-painted. After all, it was a dim color of white that was used on his walls. It was original light blue, like the water. But when he was four, they re-painted the room to white.  
  
Jack looked at his chair. He sat there while he was recovering from his worst beating. Just then, a thought hit him.  
  
'Everyone keeps saying that if I become a Pirate, my life will be like a living death. How can that be, when my life now is a living death?' He thought to himself. He nodded to himself. Being a pirate was the one thing he could become great at. He knew it. He loved riding on the waves and letting the wind catch his hair as the bow of the ship crashed into the waves. He loved the rocking of the ship. He loved the sound of the sails catching the wind. Hell, he even loved the sound of washing the deck! Everything was wonderful on a ship.  
  
He gave a deep breath. At least he would be able to be on a ship. That was about the only bright side to this.   
  
He clenched his fists. 'Miss. Sparrow is gone. Anamaria is gone. I'm losing my contacts to every pirate who comes here. And for the next two to three years, stuck in a gentlemen's school.' He grimaced. 'Oh the grand life of Joanathanel Kapural.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. I worked hard on it. Well, to the point where my spell checker exploded. ::sighs:: I can't spell to save my life. I can't even use the English language correctly! I love grammer and spell check now! ^_^  
  
Oh and Please review! 


	12. Riding the Waves

^_^ I'm glad someone people reviewed! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(_)-AN  
  
"_"-Speaking  
  
'_'-Thoughts  
  
~_~-scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Pirate's Life for me  
  
Part 12- Riding the Waves  
  
Jack took his last look at Port Royal. The men onboard the ship was taking in his small amount of luggage. Jack only brought three suitcases. They held his most prized possessions. His bandanna, Anamaria's note and a Book about the ocean.  
  
Jack sighed and walked onboard the Ship. It was called 'The HMS Gate'. It was a rather nice size ship. Not at the galleon size, of course, but it was something to look at. Jack walked up the plank and onto the Ship. He was wearing a fine set of clothes that were meant to impress. His hair was tied back and his posture was straight. The air around him seemed to scream high class.   
  
He felt the ship tug as it raised anchor and set sail. He stood near the railing, looking over at the docks. He scanned the small crowd, trying to find Anamaria or Miss. Sparrow. He searched and searched. Neither of them was found among the crowd. He looked down at the ocean. His last day there and his two friends weren't even there to see him off? What kind of cruel joke was this? Maybe it was too painful to see him off. That could be it.  
  
"JACK!" A voice yelled. Jack's head turned up to look at the docks. Anamaria was standing there, with Miss. Sparrow running to catch up behind her.   
  
They both waved to him. The ship was already pulling out. Jack could barely make out their voices.  
  
"Good bye!" Anamaria shouted.  
  
"Be good!" Miss. Sparrow shouted. He could swear he saw her wink.   
  
He put on a happy face, for their sake at least. He waved back at them. His hand, slowing dropping as they became blurs on the horizon. Jack gave a pitiful sigh. He was going to miss them more then anything else.  
  
"Stir to the east! We must be aware of the rocks!" The Captain shouted. He was a high ranking Officer of the law. He stood by the helm, directing everyone on the ship.   
  
Jack walked down the steps into the below decks. This was the one time he really couldn't enjoy being on a ship. What good was being on a ship if it was taking you away from your friends?  
  
He sighed and walked into his personal room. He looked around. It wasn't fancy. It was cleaner then the other cabins onboard the ship, that was for sure. Jack spotted his suit case by the bed. He walked over to it and opened it up. He re-read Anamaria's letter. She said she wasn't going to be there... Jack smiled. He was glad she came to see him off though.  
  
Jack pulled out his hair tie and put it in his suit case. He took off his expensive jacket and set it inside the case. He had been wearing 'normal' clothes under it. He got up and went back on the top deck.   
  
A few crew members stopped at what they were doing to look at their changed companion. They all probably thought he was another stuck up high classed boy. They were in for a shock.  
  
"Mr. Kapural. May I inquire as to way you are wearing peasant clothes?" The Captain asked.  
  
Jack turned around. "It's Jack for one thing. And second, I'm not going to be a prissy like high-classed boy. I want to work on the ship."  
  
"Work?" The Captain repeated, not really understanding. Then.. it slowly dawned on him. The crew was watching and waiting to see the answer Jack received for this sudden note. "Very well. You will work, if that's what you wish. You can start by scrubbing the decks."  
  
"Aye, sir." Jack said with a smile. He quickly went to get the mop and bucket.  
  
After an hour of scrubbing every inch of the top deck, Jack went below deck. He started washing the floors below and cleaned some of the messy rooms.  
  
Then, the dinner bell rang. Jack scampered to the gallery. He quietly sat down with the crew. Some of the crew gave him strange looks.  
  
"I want to ask yer somethin' lad." One crew member asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Jack said, nodding to the man. Everyone was listening.  
  
"Why did ya want ter work with us?" He questioned.  
  
Jack smiled proudly. "It's in my blood." That was his only answer. He wouldn't give them anymore then that.  
  
That seemed to be good enough for them. Well, most of them. Some of them sneered at Jack and kept their voices raised just high enough for Jack to hear. They would talk about how sore Jack would feel and bet on how long he would last till he begged to go back to being a 'prince' on the ship.  
  
Jack frowned as he continued eating. The food was good. Well, compared to what he would eat onboard 'Princess Pearl' it was. His home food was much more filling and tasteful. But, that was to be expected. he was, after all on ship.   
  
He didn't mind the food. That wasn't what was bothering him. He had a nagging feeling like something awful was about to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Storm's on our bowls! She's pushing us far to the north!" A shout rose above the night storm.  
  
Jack was holding onto the ropes for dear life! Tide waves kept washing onto the deck, kicking his feet from under him. This was the first storm he even encountered. It was terrifying! It was dangerous! It was fun as all hell to Jack!  
  
His hands kept loosing their grip on the ropes. He tried to tie down the for-mast rope, but it kept slipping from his grip. He clenched his teeth and tried over and over again, never giving up. The water washed over him as he continued to struggle with the rope.  
  
He finally got it into a secure knot, and went on to another loose rope. He heard the sails being dropped and the order for the anchor to be weighed. His vision was limited due to the amount of water spraying onto the ship and the lack of light.  
  
He was shivering from the cold water and the crisp, and whipping cold wind that blew at his face. It made the rain come hard and fast, stinging as it hit his under sheltered skin. He squinted his eyes, trying to find another line. He could feel that nagging feeling again that he should be holding onto something pretty soon. He reached out blinding and held onto a line just as another tidal wave crashed over the top deck. It knocked him off his feet, sending him crashing into the deck. His hand never lost its grip though.  
  
He held onto it with all his might and the wave pasted. But not before a cracking sound split through the storm. He watched as the bow of the ship split like a twig from the ship. The lines were still attached. It would make the bow crash into the side of the ship and probably make a hole in the keel.   
  
Jack pushed himself up and ran over to the for-deck, slipping a few times on the deck as he went. He grabbed a line. "I need a knife! Or a dagger!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
A crew member went over and brought out his dagger. He cut the line between Jack's hands. The first one was cut. That was a good sign. Only four more to go.  
  
Jack reached out wildly into the storm, trying to find the next line. The Captain shouted over the storm.  
  
"Mr. Gillin! Cut the lines!! The Bow will strike the haul if you do not reach it soon!" He shouted.  
  
This was more desperate then Jack originally thought. He narrowed his eyes. If he was going down, then he would go down saving this ship. He climbed onto the small ledge that was left of the bow. He jumped, reaching upwards. His hands caught the line. He held onto it. It was his life line. The only thing that would stop him from dying.  
  
He swung his legs, wrapping his feet onto the railing of the ship. "Cut the line!" Jack shouted.   
  
"You're crazy Lad!" Mr. Gillin shouted. But, he did as Jack said. He cut the line. Jack felt the line snap and he started falling. Well, part of him did. His legs were wrapped around the railing. He wasn't going anywhere right now. But that could easily change with a single strong wave.  
  
Jack pulled himself up and reached out again. He felt another line. "I found it!"  
  
Mr. Gillin reached out, feeling Jack's arm. He used that as a guide to find the line. He cut it as soon as he felt the rope.   
  
"Only two more Lad!" Mr. Gillin shouted over the storm.  
  
Another wave crashed into the ship. Jack could feel water enter his lungs before he could do anything about it. He coughed violently, trying to get it out. His legs suddenly felt a little weaker.  
  
"Come on lad! Don't give out on me now!" Mr. Gillin said, reaching out a hand and holding Jack still, till he was done coughing.  
  
Jack nodded, before continuing his task. He reached out again, trying to find another line. He felt it. It was just out of his reach! "I can't reach it!"  
  
"Take the dagger! Try to cut part of it! The waves will do the rest." Mr. Gillin said. He held out the dagger for Jack.  
  
Jack took it quickly, and started to work on the line. The water made it almost impossible to cut! The blade kept slipping from the line and nearly out of his hands.  
  
Jack clenched his teeth together, and made a last minute jab with the dagger, right onto the line. It cut away.   
  
"It's cut!" Jack shouted over the storm. Jack held out his arm, trying to find the last one.  
  
'Only one more! Come on! I can do it!' Jack thought to himself. He could hear the sound of a line being taught. He followed where he heard it and quickly reached out. He got hold of the line.   
  
"I got the last one!" Jack shouted happily. Then, a tidal wave crashed into the ship. It yanked the line, pulling Jack off the ship completely. He held onto the line with one hand, slipping do to the wave crashing into him. He slipped all the way down into the water, still holding tight onto the line.  
  
His legs hit something. He looked down in surprise. It was the bow. The water was close to him now. He was going to be pulled under in a few seconds. Jack held his breath as another wave hit his body.  
  
He slipped further down, going under water. He put his legs on the bow, standing up in the water. He cut the line a little below his hand that was holding onto the line. He quickly cut it away, then dropped the dagger.   
  
He didn't need anything weighting him down right now. Even that little dagger. He pulled himself up. He wrapped his legs around the line, climbing up it like he would a line tied to the mast to get to the crow's nest. He could see Mr. Gillin standing at the railing, holding out a hand.   
  
Jack took a breath of air, before another wave crashed into the ship. Lightening struck near where Jack was. It made Jack pause, staring at it. He couldn't believe how fast it went! And how deadly it was.   
  
"Come on Lad!" Shouted Mr. Gillin.  
  
Jack looked up getting himself back in the game. He started climbing again. Mr. Gillin reached out a hand. Jack reached up for him. Their finger tips met. Another wave crashed into the ship.  
  
Jack couldn't find his hold and fell off the line, sinking into the dark ocean, hearing a distant shout from Mr. Gillin above.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the cliffy. I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I hope you can forgive me for this. ^_^ Review or Jack will be lost to the sharks! Just kidding.. please put down the sharp objects… 


	13. Lost and found

Chaotic Jinx, Thank you for the very kind reviews.   
  
MoonbeamDancer, of course you can use my story on your site! ^_^ I'm happy you would even ask for it to be put on your site! Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(_)-AN  
  
"_"-Speaking  
  
'_'-Thoughts  
  
~_~-scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Pirate's Life for me  
  
Part 13- Lost and found  
  
Jack couldn't for the life of him, remember much about what happened through that stormy night. All he could truly remember was a nightmarish flash of light before his eyes as he hit the sea water.   
  
Jack found himself, floating on top of the water. He was laying on his back, with a horrible pain shooting it's way up his arm. Jack's first thought was to see what was the matter with his arm.   
  
He lifted his left arm out of the water, wincing as he felt the pain of his stiff muscles. Blood was stained onto his clothes and a hole was brunt into his shirt.   
  
It was a weird shape. Kind of like a spider's web in shape. He reached over and unbuttoned his sleeve cuff. He rolled it down to see a gashing looking cut on his arm. It was kind of like a lightening bolt running down his arm. It followed along with a vein in his arm.   
  
He winced as he probed his arm in order to survey the damage. It wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it was.   
  
He let his arm fall back into the water. He looked around himself. There was a shore in head of him. He must have floated quite a ways to reach shore just over night. Then again, the storm was horrible. It could have easily tossed him all the way to Africa for all he knew.   
  
He used his good arm to swim to shore. He winced at each stroke. His muscles refusing his persistent use. He groaned as he finally reached shore. He laid down on the beach for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath.   
  
A shadow appeared over him, blocking the sun from view. He opened his eyes and looked up. It was an older man, who looked worn and torn by the weather. His gray hair stuck out of its ponytail. His shirt, dirty and wet at the sleeves. His teeth, rotten almost to the point of falling out.  
  
"You alive?" He questioned to Jack.  
  
"I think." Jack answered back in a hoarse voice.   
  
"Need any help there, lad?" The man questioned. His face somewhat contorted into concern.  
  
"I could use some." Jack answered, not even moving. His muscles refused to move now. They were not only stiff, but sore now. And he was exhausted.   
  
"Can you stand?" The man asked.  
  
"I don't think I can." Jack answered. He tried to sit up, but his stomach muscles cramped like a tight knot, forcing him to stay put. "I can't even sit up."  
  
The man frowned down at him. He put his hands under Jack's armpits, lifting him to his feet. He picked Jack up and carried him towards the small town.   
  
"I'm George, by the way." Said the man.  
  
"Name's Joanathanel." Jack answered. He didn't want to give out his pirate name to any old stranger. No. He would wait with the pirating. First, he needed to get back to the shore of England. He needed to get his things. His bandanna, his book and his letter.   
  
"Awful long name. Mind if I call you Nate?" He questioned.  
  
"Not at all." Jack answered. So, his new name here was Nate. He would have to remember that. Not all that hard to remember, but he would have to learn how to respond to it.  
  
"Why were you washed up on that shore?" George asked.  
  
"Got caught in a storm last night. I fell overboard." Jack answered. He put his head against the man's shoulder. Sleep, felt like a very good idea at the moment.  
  
"Where were you going to?" George asked.  
  
"To England." Jack mumbled.  
  
"Got anything worth some salt on you lad?" George questioned.  
  
"No." Jack mumbled. His eyes fell closed.  
  
George sighed. Just his luck to find a boy who was washed on the shore and didn't have a shilling to his name. He carried Jack all the way to his house. He set the boy down on a spare cot. Then, he saw the blood stained on his arm.  
  
He reached out and rolled up Jack's sleeve to expose the lightening like wound on Jack's arm. George made a slight gasp. Though, a wound such as this is to expected. Jack was, after all, caught in a storm.  
  
George wasn't a doctor, but he happened to know one. He ran off to fetch one.   
  
Jack woke up to the feeling of a light stinging on his left arm. The world was showered in a fuzzy haze and every outline was blurred. The world of color, slowed swirled around his head, allowing him to see a few things.  
  
The first thing he saw was an old man's face, frowning as he concentrated on something on Jack's left. The other was a worried looking George, sitting close by. The room started to go into focus and the sting in his arm grew to enormous heights!  
  
"AHHH!" Jack screamed as he felt the full effects of the wound crashing down on his body. George reached out and pinned Jack to the floor, holding him fast.   
  
"You have to stay still Nate! You'll only make it worse." George said. And for the first time, Jack noticed a slight accent to George's voice. It was clearly a Germen accent, now that Jack thought about it.   
  
The pain came back into focus once more, causing Jack to thrash around, trying to get away from the person causing the pain. Jack kicked his legs, which were protesting to their full might not to be moved, but he didn't care. His arm was hurting worse then his stiff muscles.   
  
"Hold him." Said the old man. His gray beard reached the beginning of his chest. His eyes, worn at a harsh life. Wrinkles developed around his mouth, which was formed into a concerned frown. His brushy eyebrows pushed together in concentration.   
  
George applied more pressure, stopping Jack's arms and upper body from moving, but Jack's legs kept kicking.  
  
"STOP IT! IT HURTS!" Jack shouted. His eyes, squeezed shut with pain. His mind couldn't help but wonder back to the time when his father would beat him. He started to brake out in a sweat and he paled considerable. He started to mumble random things. "Please… no… I'll be good… please… no… stop it… I promise I won't do it again…"  
  
George watched with concerned eyes. "Is he alright?"  
  
The old man stopped soaking the wound, and fetched his wrappings. He then started to bind the wound. "He's a troubled young man. I think it's wise to keep a close eye on him."  
  
"Of course." George said, looking at jack with concern.   
  
"George. I'm worried about you. You know this boy won't replace your lost son." The old man said, looking at George through the tops of his eyes, still binding that wound.  
  
"I know.." George said with a sigh. "He just looks so much like Paul. I can't help but wonder if this is a sign that I could be given another chance at having a son."   
  
The old man finished. Jack had stopped his thrashings and started to whimper in pain.  
  
"I won't charge you for this, since I did owe you a great sum from our last card game. Though, I will ask for pay next time." The old man said, packing up his things. "Please, stay safe."  
  
The old man placed a hand on George's shoulder. "I'll be there if you ever need me."  
  
"Thanks for the help." George said, patting the hand on his shoulder.   
  
The old man gave him a nod before leaving the house. When George heard the door close, he turned his full attention onto Jack.  
  
"Nate. Please, stay calm. Doctor Thomas found out what was wrong with you. You were struck by lightening." George said. "He said you're lucky to be alive."  
  
Jack barely heard the words. His mind was fuzzy with past memories and his left arm throbbed in dull pain. He stared, blankly up at the ceiling. The ceiling was made of wood, with cross beams holding the roof on. Nothing fancy. In fact, this place seemed even smaller then Anamaria's house.   
  
"Nate?" George questioned lightly, leaning in. Jack felt George holding his hand.  
  
"I'm ok." Jack answered. "Just a little thirsty."  
  
George nodded before getting up to get him a glass of water. He quickly returned since the kitchen wasn't really that far away. He held out the glass.  
  
Jack tried, unsuccessfully to sit up. He felt George's strong arm wrap around him and pull him into a sitting position. His left arm throbbed in a quick, painful way. Jack winced.   
  
"Sorry. I'll try to be more careful." George said.   
  
Jack smiled kindly. "You're too good."  
  
"What was that?" George questioned. Jack's voice was only in a whisper.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Nothing." He said, making sure it was louder. George gave him a look, before holding the glass to Jack's lips. Jack greedily drank down the water, feeling the moister in his throat made his whole body shutter in relief. He needed that.  
  
When he was finished, George let him lay down on the cot. It was bumpy and dirty, but not that uncomfortable, all things considering of course. "Where am I?" Jack questioned.  
  
"You're in Tortuga." He said, setting down the empty glass.  
  
"Tortuga?" Jack questioned lightly. How did he end up there? Wasn't the storm making them go far North?  
  
"Aye. It's a wonder you were found on the good side though. If you'd been found on the side with all those Pirate's, then may god have mercy on your soul boy. They're rather rowdy about this time." George said.   
  
Jack gave a light frown. He turned his head. Sure enough, the only things lighting the room were candles. That meant it was night. Had he really slept that long?  
  
"It'll be a day or so before you're ready to go outside. So, why not get some sleep? You look tired." George said, rubbing his hand against Jack's forehead.   
  
Jack's memories slipped away as his eyes grew heavy again. His moment of going back in time forgotten. Jack was glad George didn't question him about it. Jack knew it was George's good nature that made him keep his silence about what happened.   
  
Jack let himself fall into sleep's clutches for the second time that day.  
  
After two night's rest and a day, Jack was finally let outside. His muscles, coming to life slowly, but surely. His left arm no longer throbbed in pain, but it would occasional throw him for a loop and start up when he least expected it.  
  
George had kept him company through those times. Jack wondered vaguely why he was chosen to be saved by this man? He knew George would have a hard time letting Jack go.   
  
Jack of course, went to the nearest dock and sat down at the end. He stared off into the ocean, barely able to contain his anxiousness. He knew he saved the ship from the bow crashing into it, but what of the storm? Did they make it out alright? Was his trunk at the bottom of the ocean right now, forever lost to him? Was his only sign of being a pirate trapped in his cabin, only to be view by the fishes swimming by?  
  
And what of the crew? Were anymore of them lost at sea? Were they safe from the storm? Did Mr. Gillin fall off when he reached for Jack?  
  
All these questions roamed around his mind, not allowing him a moments rest without resorting back to them. He gave a painful sigh as he stared out into the ocean. He wanted to be back out there, riding the waves with the best of them. Learning what it meant to be free from all rules and expectations of you.  
  
"My Son, Paul, used to stare out into the ocean the same way as you." George said.  
  
Jack nearly jumped out of his skin! He turned around to see George calmly standing behind him. His eyes set onto the distant horizon.   
  
"He wanted to sail as a merchant for a long time. Thought it was the best job he could get. Being able to be respectable to the law, while able to be free out on the sea. He always told me his first real love was the sea." George said with a sigh, sitting down next to Jack.  
  
"I knew from a young age I wanted to be out on that grand adventure of never ending blue diamonds." Jack said, turning back to the ocean. The waves crashed upon the shore, giving the scene a relaxing effect.  
  
"You have it in your blood. Same as my son." George said. "I was once an Officer. I patrolled the Germen waters. After I had my son, I decided to call it quits on that and started in trade. I came here for more opportunities at a job. But, no one would hire a Germen."   
  
Jack stared at his newly found friend and slight Father figure. "Is it really that bad? I mean, people must know it's the heart that determines the man not his race."   
  
George put a heavy hand on Jack's shoulder. "You remind me so much of my son. He said the same thing to me."   
  
Jack gave a weak smile. He liked hearing good things from George, but he didn't want to be a replacement. "I guess great minds think alike."   
  
George gave a chuckle. "You may be smarter then a drunk, but you'll still dull around the edges."   
  
Jack turned, giving George a fake glare. "And what, dare say it that supposed to mean?"  
  
George shrugged. "Guess it means what I say."  
  
Jack lightly pushed him. "Then maybe I might just outsmart you one day and make off with all your money?"  
  
"I'd like to see that one myself." George said, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
Jack and George developed a similar quirk of playing banter games with each other. They did it almost as soon as Jack could start speaking whole sentences.   
  
"Then maybe you will." Jack said, standing up. "I'm going to be the best bloody pirate in the history of piracy!"   
  
"Is that so?" George said, cocking up an eyebrow. "A sweet thing like you, stealing from someone? I think not."  
  
Jack gave a smirk. He started to walk away. "Oh. By the way. You have a very nice pocket watch. Wouldn't want you to lose it."  
  
George reached into his pocket. He chuckled. "Well, I'll be damned."  
  
Jack reached in his own pocket and pulled out the pocket watch. "Wouldn't want you leaving it in an unsafe place with a pirate on the lose."   
  
Jack tossed it over to George. George caught it easily and placed it back in his pocket.   
  
"You're a sneaky one Lad." He said, standing up.  
  
Jack made his way through the town. He traveled to the Doctor's house. His next stop. He wanted to thank the man for fixing him up. After that, time to look on about passages to England.   
  
Jack knocked on the door, waiting for the Doctor to open up. He glanced around the front of the house. Nothing special. A few dead plants near the door. Stone step in front of the wooden house. Jack could hear shuffling inside.  
  
The good Doctor opened the door. "Why, hello there. It's good to see you up and running, Nate. It is Nate, correct?"  
  
"Yes. And it's a pleasure to see you too." Jack said nodding his head. "I just came by to thank you for helping me."   
  
"Nonsense! Come in." He said, moving aside. Jack couldn't refuse because the Doctor put an arm around his shoulders, leading him inside already. The door closed behind them. Jack was lead to a chair. The Doctor sat across from him. His elbows resting on the table. A small twinkle in his eye.   
  
"How is your arm?" The Doctor questioned.  
  
"Fine." Jack answered with a shrug. "It stings sometimes, but for the most part it is in very good condition. All things considering of course."  
  
"Of course." He said. "Nate. Do you know how close you were to loosing that arm?"  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"You were hit by lightening. One of the foulest things. I was sure you would have died if I left it on. Though, you seem to be able to move it." The doctor said, peering at his young patient.   
  
"I can move it." Jack said, holding up his arm.   
  
"How about your fingers?" He questioned.  
  
Jack wiggled his fingers. His hand was weaker and could only pick up light things, but it was all he really needed. He could work on gaining his muscle back.  
  
"You seem to be in correct working order." The Doctor said, waving at Jack to put his arm down. "I almost cut your arm off. I was afraid it was infected. If it weren't for George, why you wouldn't have a left arm."  
  
Jack swallowed. Suddenly, his mouth felt very dry. He looked down at his left arm. He could have lost it for good!   
  
Jack felt a familiar twinge in his stomach. George saved him yet again. He couldn't repay the man's kindness. He couldn't even stay with him. He couldn't do anything for George. Unless, he gave up his dream of becoming a pirate. That was the only way.  
  
Jack looked up at Doctor Thompson. "What do you think I should do to repay him?"  
  
Dr. Thompson peered at me. Almost as it looking me over. "You do look like Paul."  
  
Jack slumped a little in his chair. On with the whole Paul thing again. He sighed. He guessed it was a possibility that he could replace George's son. He would love to have George as a Father. Then again, that would mean he would have to stay on Tortuga until George passed away or finally got sick of him.  
  
"Nate. This does not mean you have to give up your life! George would hate that! He wouldn't want you to be unhappy." Dr. Thompson said. "Do you happen to know how Paul died?"  
  
"No sir." Jack answered.  
  
"When George came over here to start a new life, he brought his four year old son with him. George always went out to look for jobs, while Paul stayed at home. See, his mother passed away giving birth to him." The Doctor said, pausing for effect. "When Paul reached the age of ten, he was completely restless. He would talk of the Ocean and dream of becoming a merchant sailor of a vessel of his own. That Dream was grand, but not one that George wanted for his son."  
  
Jack nodded, waiting for the story to continue.   
  
"George confined Paul to the house mainly. He didn't want his son roaming around on the island, getting himself injured, after all, Paul was all he really had left. One day while George was at work, Paul got completely restless. He ran outside, despite his Father's warnings. He ran to the docks. A storm blew in. It was the first storm Paul was able to see first hand. He didn't know how dangerous a storm could be." The doctor said with a sigh.  
  
"The boy died. He became sick very quickly. See, my theory is, when someone is kept inside for so long, they no longer can fight the sickness from outside. He couldn't withstand being outside in a storm like that. Not with his low tolerance for sickness."   
  
Jack hung his head. He never thought all those times playing outside would help him fight off sickness. A tear slid down his cheek, silently. "No wonder George wants me outside and playing."  
  
"Yes well, he also needs to learn that what he did is not his fault." The Doctor said. He stood up and walked over to Jack. "I hope you decide what it right for you, not George. He may be heartsick over the loss of his child, but it would kill him to see another suffer the same fate."  
  
Jack nodded. He stood up and walked out of the house. He made his way to the local pubs, determined to find a ship to England. He was going to live his dream. He wasn't just going to do it for himself. Oh no. This one was for Miss. Sparrow and George. The two kindest people he'd ever met.  
  
(I can't stop it there! I'm in a writing groove.)   
  
Jack sat down at a table, looking around at the local people. A lot of them were involved in fighting and some in drinking. A group of men were in the corner, talking loudly. One was explaining a story about how his ship over powered a Naval ship.  
  
"And there I was lads. Standing on the Deck, with a broken Navy vessel in front of my eyes!" He said, with cheers coming from his gang.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. He doubted this man's story. Even though he only heard the end. He glanced around the gang. Three older men, around George's age sat there. All looking scruffy and worn for the wear. A younger man stuck out like a sore thumb.  
  
He was sitting between the story teller and one of the old men. His brown hair was tied back and his bright brown eyes twinkled as he listened to the story. His cheeks were slightly defined and his skin was golden brown from years of standing under the sun.   
  
"Come on Bootstrap! We got to hear one of your tales!" Said one of the older men.  
  
The young man, who was only three years older then Jack himself, started to speak about a grand adventure on the ocean. Somehow, he escaped a Navy ship, a fleet of the army and made it out without a scratch.   
  
The men smiled and ordered another drink. Jack snorted at the end of the story. He couldn't believe a single word of it! How could a man tell a bird to get the keys to a jail cell? Some of the things in the story did not match up at all!  
  
The man stopped in their action and looked over at Jack. Jack's eyes widen a little. Why were they looking at him? Was his snort really that loud?  
  
"Boy! Who do you think you are snorting at Bootstrap like that?" Said one of the older men.  
  
"Yeah. Old Bootstrap here would wipe the floor with the likes of you." Said another.  
  
"Oh really?" Jack questioned. His natural instinct to get into trouble kicked in. "I have a story that would blow your socks off! And it's my own."  
  
"Really lad? Let's hear it then, if you're such a great one." Said the first old man.  
  
Jack walked over to them. They pulled up a chair for him. Jack looked rather small compared to all of them and they were leaning in to hear him.  
  
"Well, there I was in Port Royal. Where I grew up of course, and I'm to be shipped off to England. So, I get myself on a ship traveling there. Of course, nothing special about that." Jack said as he started his tale.   
  
The men were captivated by Jack's tale of him saving the ship from the storm, then his fight to survive on the ocean waters. Not only that, but being struck by lightening!   
  
"Now, here I am." He said with a grin.   
  
"I don't believe it." Bootstrap said.   
  
"Course you don't. You've been telling so many lies, you forget what the truth sounds like." Jack said wittingly.   
  
"Prove your story then." Bootstrap challendged.  
  
"Sure." Jack said, standing up. He lifted his shirt sleeve to reveal his arm bandaged. He unraveled the bandages to show the nasty, lightening bolt type wound. It was still open. The bandages were going to need replacing. They were soaked in blood on the last wrap.   
  
"By my first love." One man muttered. "It's shaped just like a lightening bolt."  
  
"Guess this is my small gift from God, eh?" Jack said with a quirky smile.   
  
"You say you're heading to England?" Bootstrap started, like they weren't just going into a fight.  
  
"That's right." Jack said with slight caution.  
  
"We're heading there ourselves. Going to raid the fort while we're there and say hello to a few good friends." He said, taking a sip from his mug. "You want to join us Lad? We can't promise you we can take you back, but we can get you there in one piece. Our only charge is that you be our Cabin boy till he reached England."   
  
"You're Pirates, aren't you?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Aye." Bootstrap said.  
  
"Then you have yourselves a new Cabin boy." Jack said with a smile as he shook Bootstrap's Hand.  
  
"Welcome to the crew Lad." Bootstrap said, shaking his hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got this one out really early! I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please review! 


	14. Nothing More

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(_)-AN

"_"-Speaking

'_'-Thoughts

~_~-scene change

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Pirate's Life for me

Part 14- Nothing More

Jack went back to George's house with a grin on his face. He practically bounced to the table where George was setting up dinner.

"What's got you so happy?" George questioned as he put a plate with a loaf of bread in the center. He smiled at the happy Jack.

"I'm going to England." Jack said with a wide grin. "I found a ship that will allow me to go on board as long as I work."

George's face dropped a little. "That's… great. I'm really happy for you Nate."

Jack gave a small smile. "It's ok George. I'm not leaving until next week. I got plenty of time to help out around here and to heal."

"I understand. You're place is on the ocean. It's no right of mine to stop you from it." George said with a sigh.

Jack walked around the table, giving George a hug. "You're more of a father to me then my own Father."

George smiled down at the boy hugging him. He wrapped his strong arms around Jack's shoulders. "You're a great Son. Even though I only met you two days ago."

"George." Jack said, moving back. "Why don't you come with me? On the ocean? I bet you'd be great at it!"

George ruffled Jack's hair. "Nah. I'd best leave the pirating to the young ones. Nothing's left in this old sea dog to harbor himself onto a crew. I'll be happy knowing you made it."

The subject was dropped and the thought of Jack leaving in a week slipped from their minds. They went on and started fixing up the house, repairing holes in the roof, getting odd jobs for money. But, every afternoon was spent on the docks, looking out into the ocean.

Jack was finishing up cleaning the kitchen when a knock was on the door. Jack opened the door. An older man was standing there. Darkly tanned, with heavy eyes. He could easily frighten small children.

"I'm looking for the cabin boy." He said, staring down at Jack.

"That'll be me. I'll go get my… things together." Jack said, running off, leaving the door open. He found George, sitting in the living room, reading a book.

"George." Jack said, running over to him. He wrapped his arms around the man. "I have to go now." 

George didn't respond. Jack looked up. George's eyes were unfocused and he felt cold to the touch. Jack shook him.

"George?" He questioned. Nothing. "GEORGE!!!"

The man at the door rushed in to see what was happening. His cutlass drawn. He saw the older man, staying still as a board. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong. The man put away his cutlass and grabbed Jack by the forearm. 

"Boy. Let's be going. Nothing you can do for him now."

"NO!! I don't believe it! GEORGE! PLEASE! WAKE UP!" Jack shouted at the top of his lung, sobbing. He was trying to get his way back to George, but the man was holding him and dragging him away.

The man threw Jack into the beach sand. "Boy! Clean yourself up before you go on board."

"GO TO HELL!" Jack shouted, still sobbing. "You can kiss my ass for all I care." 

Jack drew his knees towards his chest and started sobbing into his hands. His heart had taken a very deep blow. The first true one he ever really had.

"Get up." Said a different voice then the man's.

Jack looked up to find Bootstrap standing over him. "The captain wants to inspect you, to make sure I choose right."

"You can all kiss me ass! My only true father figure just DIED! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" Jack questioned. "Just let me die here."

Bootstrap gave an irritated sigh. "Stop being such a baby about it all! If you're going to be a pirate, then you have to get used to death. You'll be seeing it a lot." 

"You don't understand!" Jack shouted to him.

"Oh. What don't I understand? That some old fool dies and you go crying and sobbing like a child? Grow up!" Bootstrap said.

Jack clenched his teeth in anger. "Don't you EVER call George a fool!"

"Fine. Then he was an OLD, Foolish man! And quite stupid, as I recall to have let a boy like you into his house." Bootstrap said.

Jack sprung from his sitting position and took a swing at Bootstrap. "Heartless bastard!" Jack shouted, swinging at Bootstrap.

Bootstrap dodged the blow. "You're supposed to be some big shot who's going to become the greatest pirate ever huh? And you can't even take a death properly!"

Jack growled at him, raising his fists to fight. "You take what you said back."

"I'll never take it back until you grow up." Bootstrap said. 

Jack took another swing at Bootstrap, a lot faster then anyone had seen a kid his age move. His fist hit Bootstrap right across the cheek, dusting him. Bootstrap fell to the ground with the bitter taste of blood in his mouth.

"I swear, I'll knock every tooth out if you don't take it back." Jack said in an unnervingly calm voice. 

Bootstrap chuckled, standing up. "That's the pirate in your blood talking now." Bootstrap dusted his breeches off. "The captain will be right pleased to see you as his cabin boy. What do you think Mr. Black?"

"I'd say, the same. He's a feisty one with a true pirate heart." Mr. Black, the man who had grabbed Jack out of the home.

"I can't believe this!" Jack shouted. "Talking about me like I'm some sort of … item to be sold! I'm a living human being!"

They simply laughed at him again, making Jack growl under his breathe. 

Jack's eyes were still puffy red and his cheeks still stained with tears. He would be crying at night over the death of George for a good month or so. He knew it. It couldn't be helped. He just wished he knew what else he could have done differently to help George with his passing.

Jack sighed as they neared the ship. He was standing in a line for inspection of a new crew. The captain looked them all over. Three boys were trying out for Cabin boy. Three men were going for crew men, and five other men were trying out for first mate. There was only one for navigator. 

The Captain sighed as he looked his new navigator over. "I guess, you'll be joining. Head onto the ship." 

The captain was an imposing man. He stood a grand 6 foot 5. He towered over young Jack and all those kids who tried out for Cabin boy. He even towered over the crew mates. His long, black beard covered most of his face. His hair was pulled back into a pony-tail though. His dark brown eyes, scanning the ranks for any weak ones.

"You boy." The Captain said, standing over a Cabin boy.

"Yes sir?" The boy asked quickly, looking up at the Captain. Jack would have smacked the boy if he had been closer. You NEVER address the Captain as 'Sir' unless you are already part of he crew and have permission. You always call the Captain, Captain. No exceptions.

"You are dismissed." He said to the boy. The boy gave a confused look, but hurried off quickly.

The Captain looked over the other boy. "You, Lad."

"Yes Captain?" The boy answered, keeping a steady voice. This looked a little bad. This boy knew about the pirate's ranks and respects. 

"Very good Lad. Now, you answer this question. If an adversary of another ship was to shout out 'parley'. What do ye do?" The captain questioned.

The boy didn't waver in his answer. "I would have to take him to you Captain." 

"What if he were to be armed?" The Captain questioned.

"All weapons are to be removed and placed in the hands of another crew member before the adversary reaches the Captain." He answered smoothly.

Jack nearly gulped. That was a fine answer. A fine one indeed.  Well, his chances were just blown out of the water completely. Jack nearly let his shoulder slump when the Captain stood in front of him.

"Lad." He said.

"Yes Captain?" Jack questioned. Amazed he kept his voice clear of all of his nervous reactions inside.

"What does it mean when I call out, 'No Quarter'?" The Captain questioned.

"It means, that no captives are to be taken." Jack answered. 

"What if one demands Parley, when I clearly said No Quarter?" The Captain questioned.

"As one of the rules of the Pirates code set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, even if the Captain claims no Quarter, Parley MUST be respected and the adversary must be taken to the Captain." Jack answered.

"Fine answer indeed lad. You even know who wrote the code. You even displayed the code as in form of rules. Very fine in deed. You must have had a teacher. Who was it?" The captain questioned.

Jack's chin dipped a little. He almost forgot. His bandanna was lost to him. His only gift from Miss. Sparrow. "Captain Kate Sparrow was my Teacher."

"Captain Sparrow?! The Captain Kate Sparrow? Queen of the Ocean?" The Captain questioned. Everyone now stared at Jack. 

Jack made a small gulp. "Aye Captain. Captain Kate Sparrow was my Teacher. Everything I know is due to her teachings."

"And what proof have you got that She taught the likes of you?" The Captain questioned.

"None Captain." Jack said.

"Then what be your name?" The Captain questioned.

"Full or pirate name, Captain?" Jack questioned.

  
"Full. Your Father's name and you're mother's maiden name." He questioned.

Jack gave a small sigh. "Joanathanel Anthyem Courtieas Kapural. My Father's name is Thomas George Courtieas Alamana Frinadail Kapural. My Mother's name is Ginger Joan Anthyem Peters." (Long names, aren't they? Try remembering them! :: squeals :: )

"Ginger Peters?" The Captain questioned. Jack gave a nod. "Fine woman. I knew her when she was just a young one like you. One of the few women I actually respected."

The Captain scratched his beard. "I think I've made my mind up. Due to knowledge, strength and show of pirate blood already present, Joanathanel, you are our new Cabin boy." 

Jack could hardly believe it! He was going to be the cabin boy of a REAL pirate ship! 

"Now, why don't you go clean up your face and go to my cabin. I have some things I need to talk with you about." The Captain said, patting Jack on the shoulder.

Jack quickly went on his way to the ship, catching a glance of Bootstrap. His cheek was swollen and his lip was split. Jack took in pride about that. He was starting to really HATE Bootstrap. A lot. 

Jack went into the gallery and washed his face. He quickly dried his face and made his way to the Captain's Cabin.

He knocked lightly on the door, not sure if the Captain was back already. He heard the Captain beckon him. He walked in rather nervous.

"I heard a lot about you from passing Pirates." The Captain said. "I hardly believed Captain Sparrow would take up a study, let alone one so early in her career. Then again, she is unpredictable." 

Jack gave a small nod. 

"I heard that she took up Ginger's son. Some said you were the spitting image of her. Others say you weren't even related. But, I can tell by your eyes and that soul of yours you displayed by fighting with Bill that you sure are her son." He said, leaning back in his chair. His eyes never left Jack for a second. It made Jack feel butterflies flutter in his stomach to be stared at for so long.

"First things first. What do you want to be called?" The Captain questioned.

"Jack would be fine." He said with a shrug. 

"Jack it is then. You can call me Captain David. I owed your mother thanks for saving my neck when I was young. So, I guess if I keep you safe while you're on board here, it'll be thanks enough. Savvy?" He questioned.

"I Savvy." Jack said. "Do all your crew mates act like Bootstrap?"

The Captain laughed. "I knew you'd fight with him as soon as I knew who your Mother and Teacher were. Bootstrap is more of what you would call, tough leather. He doesn't want anyone to know he's got a heart under all that skin and muscle. Don't be taken by his hostile appearance. He's a rather friendly person, once you gain his trust that is." 

"Why would I fight with him, based on my Mother and Teacher?" Jack questioned.

"Because Lad. Those with different beliefs will never get along. Bootstrap has completely different beliefs in what a pirate is then what you believe a pirate is. It's easy to figure out that you two will be at it like cats and dogs." The Captain said. "Which is why you two are going to be working together."

"WHAT?!" Jack shouted in disbelief. 

"Aye. You'll be working with him and do not use that tone again." The Captain said, warningly.

Jack nodded. "Sorry Captain David. Won't ever happen again."

"That's more like it." The Captain said with a nod. "You two will be working together, seeing as how you two will be on the same ship, I can't very well have you two plotting against each other. You will work with him until you feel comfortable among our ranks."

Jack nearly gulped. He was sure that Bootstrap wasn't trying to hurt him, that's the only way he was able to clip Bootstrap with his fist. Now, in a real fight, Jack was sure Bootstrap would win. Bootstrap could even KILL him without Jack being able to do anything.

"Don't worry yourself lad. Bootstrap knows better then to try anything on this ship. I trust him more then just about anything on this ship, so no need for worrying about anything. You Savvy?" Captain David said.

"I Savvy." 

"Then, you're dismissed."

Sorry about it being a little short and the death of George. I know some of you were becoming a little attached to him. I couldn't very well have that one happen. Kidding! Please, put down the sharp, pointy objects! I'll write another chapter soon, if you promise not to kill me!

Oh and I am sorry for making Bootstrap out to be sort of a … prick.. for lack of better words. He's going to be that way for a good while, so try to get used to it… please? He'll  be better… eventually. ^_^ On another note, for the next three or four chapters, Jack will be onboard the pirate ship, being a pirate!! WHOA! Finally, we get to see Jack be a pirate! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	15. Ship Ahoy

Just came back from the Ren. fair! It was GREAT! I was dressed as Jack Sparrow (Who didn't see that one coming. ) I had tons of pictures taken of me, got to save the Princess from a French prisoner, escaped being captured by the executioner, was chased by royal guards, wooed three ladies, beat a Frenchman in a wooing contest and got to dance with a few ladies. Also, I got to watch the human chess game. (Which is the best thing to watch! It's like live action wrestling but with swords.) It gave me an idea. ^_^ But I'm not telling you all the idea that was given. 

While there I also go to meet a few pirates. Very cool guys I must say. All of them bowed to me when I came up to them. Two asked to be part of my crew. (I was playing Jack Sparrow at the time. All day I had to act, speak, and think like Jack! It's harder then it looks!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(_)-AN

"_"-Speaking

'_'-Thoughts

~_~-scene change

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Pirate's Life for me

Part 15- Ship Ahoy 

Jack left the Captain's cabin with slumped shoulders. Despite the Captain's reassurance that Bootstrap wouldn't harm him, Jack seriously doubted that. He didn't trust Bootstrap more then he could throw him. 

"So, we'll be working together?" A questioned came from Jack's left. He turned to find Bootstrap leaning up against the wall of the Cabin.

"Aye." Jack said, wanting to cut the conversation down as much as he could.

"Don't look so down." Bootstrap said, pushing himself off the wall and he walked beside Jack, putting an arm over Jack's shoulder. "I best be showing you to your cabin." 

Jack looked at the hand resting on his shoulder with distaste. Then glanced up at Bootstrap's face. "I'd like to be relieved of your presents quickly, if you wouldn't mind."

Bootstrap frowned at Jack. "If that's what you want lad, but remember, tomorrow weather you like it or not you'll be working with me."

Jack barely bit back a growl that threatened to find it's way to his throat. Jack settled for clenching his fists.

Bootstrap led Jack below deck and into the crew's cabins. 

"Most of us share cabins. You will be sharing one with three of the crew members. But no worries. Usually they pass out because they drink too much." Bootstrap said, opening the door. A cramped room met Jack's eyes. Four bed cots were on the floor. Three of them torn near to ribbons. The other had stains of blood or rum stains in it. It seemed, to have been inhabited by ravened dogs because it was close to the disaster that was befallen the other three cots.

Bootstrap gave a hearty laugh when he saw Jack's completely confused and disgusted face. He patted Jack on the back. "Pleasant dreams and remember to bath often. I believe your cot has fleas." 

Bootstrap gave another laugh as he closed the door behind him and continued down the hallway. Jack could throw up at the condition he found his cot in. It was also very small and Jack was a growing boy. He didn't truly fit in the cot at all. His feet broke through the holes at the bottom and his head was resting against the floor boards. Jack never felt more uncomfortable in his life.

Jack was barely able to find sleep, when the three crew mates walked in. They were clearly drunk. One of them stepped right on Jack's stomach. Jack gave a winded 'Oaf'. 

"Whadda got 'ere? It's a wee cabban boo." Is what it sounded like. 

Jack stared into the darkness and could make out three forms. Other then that, it was helpless to try to see anything other then that.  

"Lads, I think it's a good time we got ourselves some sleep." Said another man. His voice was slurred, but Jack could make out what he said. 

Jack grabbed his cot and dragged it further away from the drunks as they squeezed next to one another and tried to find their cots.

Jack crawled up in the corner, using the cot only to cushion his butt on the floor and to cover up what he could, slept in a sitting position with is head resting against his drawn knees.

Morning came with a shinning, annoying light. Jack moaned as his stiff muscles began to work again. He removed the cot from his body and got up. His stretched his arms up, trying to get his muscles to obey his commands. 

He stifled a yawn and went to find out if he could get breakfast. Once he got out of the room, Bootstrap was right there. An evil smirk on his face.

"Did you have a pleasant night sleep?" He questioned.

Jack, not yet fully awake and drugged by the small amount of sleep replied smoothly "Slept like a rock."

Jack rolled his shoulders, hearing his bones crack satisfyingly, he moved past Bootstrap and into the Galley where he might receive something to eat. 

Jack ate a piece of bread, an apple and a mug of water, before going topside. He walked the lengths of the deck, running his hand against the rail. 

'Fine wood, carved by a professional and hand made. Probably over ten years in age. Still holding together with the best. Though, it's not as smooth as Miss. Sparrow's ship, or as fast. The Wood is more splintered. And a little rough to the touch.' Jack thought. It's not like he disliked this ship, just that he didn't think it matched up to the ship he designed. 

"Fine ship isn't she?" Captain David asked. He had been watching Jack for a bit.

"Aye sir." Jack said, still marveling over the way the keel would push through the water in a cutting fashion.

"Have you ever seen a ship as grand as this one." The Captain asked.

Jack truthfully didn't know how to answer. He had designed one as grand or even more so then this one. It was built by the time Jack had left, but he hadn't seen the finished product as of yet. 

"Only one other." Jack answered. When the Captain gave him a questioning look, Jack added. "And she is Captained by Miss. Sparrow."

"Aye. The one that I've heard about her building." Captain David said with a smirk. Jack stared at him, dumfounded. "I have my ways of knowing what's going on everywhere in these seas."

Jack nodded, not questioning it any further. Bootstrap walked to them. "I believe it's time I took him around to give him his work."

"Aye that it is Bootstrap. Now, explain to him how I run my ship and the rules that are to be followed." The Captain said, walking away. Then he glanced over his shoulder to add. "Oh and Bootstrap. Give the lad a weapon."

Bootstrap nodded. He turned to Jack. "Then only thing I can give you as of now is a Knife. Hide it in your boot." Bootstrap pulled out a slightly damaged knife. It had a three inched blade with a silver handle that looked like it belonged on a dagger. Bootstrap then bent down and grabbed Jack's boot.

Jack tried to take his foot away from Bootstrap, when Bootstrap grabbed hold with a tighter grip. "Stop struggling. I'm going to put a holder in your boot."

Jack stopped and let Bootstrap take control. Bootstrap tied a leather bond around Jack's ankle, with a loop in it. The bottom of the loop didn't have a hole, but was dipped to hold the tip of the blade in it. Then, a strap with another loop in it to hold the blade away from the skin, but still attached to Jack's leg.

Jack slipped the blade in and put his boot back on.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Bootstrap questioned with a smirk. His swollen cheek was pronounced even more now. His cheek, near his lip was swollen and purple with hints of blue in the middle. His lip was also split. 

"Yes it was." Jack said, turning on his heel and walking off.

"And just where are you going?" Bootstrap questioned.

"To take a look around the ship and to stay as far from you as possible." Jack answered, going below deck. He walked around below deck, checking out every possible nook and cranny. He wanted to know this ship like he livid on it forever. Jack traced his hand over the fine wood and watched as a few crew members stacked cannonballs into a pile. 

Jack walked over and started helping them out, stacking them the same as the other crew members were. During the duration of this, Jack fully noted how heavy cannon balls really were!

His arms were sore after the sixth stack! He stood up, stretching his back and arms, before helping stack the last pile of cannonballs. 

"Thanks fer yer help lad." Said one of the crew members.

"Welcome." Jack said, turning and going above deck. He figured he could help tie a line or something. Jack shaded his eyes from the peering eyes of the sun. They were clearly leaving the Caribbean waters, as the sun beat down on them, even harder as they went across the sea and into the ocean, where the water reflected the sun right into your eyes.

Jack looked around deck, finding a few of the crew mates tying down a few lines for the sails to be deployed. Jack joined them, only after that did he spot Bootstrap. Bootstrap was holding onto a line, which seemed to be pulling him right off his feet. If he didn't watch it, Bootstrap would be in trouble of being thrown across the deck.

Jack nearly snickered as Bootstrap had to let the line get some slack because he was about to be pulled up. Jack went over and helped a few crewmates to tie the lines down. All the sails were full, and caught the wind quickly. The ship took a sudden lunge forward in her step. All the crew mates who weren't ready for it, fell right to the ground. Which included only Jack.

Jack picked himself back up, pushing himself up with his arms, when a sudden jolt of pain was sent through his arm. Jack fell to the deck again with an undignified 'Oof!' 

Bootstrap was the first to Jack's side. He placed a hand on Jack's back. "You alright Lad?"

Jack could almost be fooled into thinking Bootstrap cared about him. Jack pushed him away, sitting up, clutching his left arm. "I'm fine." He said through clenched teeth.

"You don't look so well." Bootstrap commented.

"I'm FINE." Jack insisted. He stood up, only to feel a little dizzy and light headed. He fell right on his rear. His arm made another jolt of pain course through his body. 

"I think I should have a look at your arm." Said Bootstrap.

"I don't need your help!" Jack said, refusing to give into any help Bootstrap had to offer. For probably the first time in Jack's life, he was acting exactly like a spoiled brat. Being stubborn and all.

"Don't be stupid. Let me see." Bootstrap said.

"NO!" Jack said, moving back, still holding onto his arm.

"It might be infected." He said.

Jack stuck out his tongue to bootstrap. "Go piss yourself you git! I'm NOT letting YOU look at my arm, let alone TOUCH it!"

Bootstrap, for the first time in his life, became truly mad. "Stop being a damned fool and let me see your arm!"

"NO!!" Jack shouted, standing up and dashing across the deck. Bootstrap stood up and gave chase after the boy.  

The crew members all stopped to watch the little show play out before them. Even the captain at the helm, watched it with great amusement. 

Jack dodged another lunge from Bootstrap, running around the mast and going below deck. Jack ran below the galley, and into the bulkhead. The bottom of the ship. The water down there came up to Jack's knees, making it hard as hell for him to run. He ducked down behind a crate and waited to see if Bootstrap followed him.

Bootstrap had about enough of this and pulled out his pistol. "That does it lad! You'd better come out or I'll randomly shoot until I hit you."

Jack made a small gulping sound. He wouldn't put it past Bootstrap to do such a bold move. Then again, he barely knew the man. 

That's when he felt a hand grip onto the scruff of his neck. Bootstrap aimed the pistol right at Jack's head.

"How did you find me?" Jack questioned.

"When you gulped, it echoed." Bootstrap said. "And to pin point you, you had to move when you felt uncomfortable after hearing I might shoot you, and created a ripple." 

Jack stared at Bootstrap. 'How did a low life like him become so smart?' Jack questioned to himself. He guessed it must have been personal experience. 

"Now. Show me your arm." Bootstrap demanded.

Jack had no choice but to comply. He rolled up his sleeve and slowly started to unravel the bandages that were surrounding the wound so it would not bleed. 

Bootstrap winced as he saw the cut. It wasn't exactly something anyone wanted to see. The wound was fresh with blood and was an angry red surrounding the wound. It was infected. Bootstrap could curse himself for allowing his pride and ego to get in the way of his decision last night. He shouldn't have let Jack in that room with a chance he could become infected from his wound.

"We have to get you to the captain. He'll know what to do about that wound." Bootstrap said. "Come on."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Jack said definitely. "I HATE you!"

Bootstrap pushed Jack up against the crate. "Why? Why do you hate me?"

"Because you insulted George! He was like a father to me and just DIED! You insulted his judgment and his honor yesterday! Then, you dared to laugh in my face when I told you otherwise! Not ONLY that, but you seem to make it a life mission to make my life HELL!" Jack finished, angry tears streaming down his face. "I've had it with EVERYONE!"

"Who's everyone?" Bootstrap questioned. His Pistol was already lowered. He wanted to hear everything Jack had to say. It was like a trance. Jack was very powerful when he was speaking. He demanded your attention and he would never let it waver when he was speaking.

'He had fantastic leadership skills and doesn't even know it.' Bootstrap thought to himself.

"Everyone! You, for being a bastard to me from day one! The damned King for making it law for all boys who sign up for school HAVE to go! Most of all, oh most of all indeed is my father." Jack said, seething at the end. His fists gripped so tight Bootstrap was sure Jack's nails were cutting into his palms.

"What about your father?" Bootstrap questioned gently.

"What isn't there about him?" Jack shouted. "I HATE HIM MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD! For making me leave my home, leaving my only friend in the world there, Anamaria! My Teacher Miss. Sparrow, god how I miss her. For making me be presented like some sort of prized horse in front of high classed, stuck up gits! For making me feel like I was completely worthless ALL my life! For hitting me, while making me feel like I deserved it! For nearly killing me on quite a few occasions I might add." 

Bootstrap tucked his pistol away. His eyes never left Jack's face. He could barely stand to see such a strong lad, brake down like this. It seems the world had been most cruel to him. Far worse to him then most. 

"I hate him worst of all for this alone." Jack said, falling to his knees. Tears streaming down his face. "For never once telling me he was proud of me."

Jack choked back a fell sobs before saying, through the tears. "I tired! I tired so hard to make him love me! To even look at me ONCE without contempt in his eyes! I did everything I could think of for him to be proud of me. Just once, in my life, I would like to hear my father say, nice work or even a simple thank you would do. That's all I want! Yet, I can't even receive that from my father."

Bootstrap fell to his knees also and grabbed Jack by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Listen lad. LISTEN!"

Jack stared back with blank eyes. Tears still free falling from his eyes.

"Life has been cruel to you, as to all of us. You can not go around, blaming things on yourself that you had no control over! I had a father similar to that. He didn't care about me." Bootstrap said. Jack tilted his head up to look Bootstrap in the eyes at that. "I know how tough it is, but crying about it isn't going to do anything. Why do you think I was so hard on you when you were carrying on like that?"

Jack shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"I did it because you needed feel like you got some sort of revenge for it. You don't think I'd let you hit me for nothing, now do you?" Bootstrap questioned.

Suddenly, it made sense to Jack why he had been able to hit Bootstrap and why Bootstrap was being so hard on him. He was trying to make him stronger. Better. But that still didn't put Bootstrap on his good list.

"I still hate you, you know." Jack said, rubbing the back of his arm against his face, drying the tears and getting the bit of snot that fell from his nose.

"Of course." Bootstrap said, standing up. 

"Bootstrap." Jack said, standing up also.

"Call me Bill." He replied.

"Bill." Jack said. The name sounded funny against Jack's lips. "Why did you tell me this?"

"Because, I can see you're going to need some help if you are to be a pirate." Bill replied. "You have a long ways to go if you're planning on becoming the next Sparrow."

"Next one? I'm not going to marry Miss. Sparrow!" Jack said with a dumfounded look on his face. With his puffy red eyes and his snot covered nose, Bill couldn't help but laugh heartily at Jack's appearance.

Jack scowled and tried to wipe his face better with his shirt. 

"I mean to say, you honor Miss. Sparrow by taking up her last name. You know." Bill said. Both he and Jack walked up the steps to the top deck. 

Jack then remembered why he had been chased by Bill. He looked down at his left arm. It was bleeding. Not profusely but enough to be concerned about.

He was also feeling winded and light headed. "I feel sick." He commented right before he fainted.

Bill opened his arms and caught Jack before he hit the deck. "Captain! I think we got a slight problem on our hands!"

The Captain ordered for another crew member to take over the helm as he went to the main deck to see what was going on. 

"What's wrong with Jack?" He questioned.

"His wound Captain. I think it's infected and he's bleeding." Bill answered.

"Take the boy to my cabin and  take care of him till he wakes up. I'll need your sword at my back when we reach the merchant vessel up ahead." The Captain said.

Bill glanced out to see and could spot a boat on the horizon. It was a good two or three hours before the two ships would be able to meet in combat. Bill picked Jack up and put him in the Captain's cabin.

"Guess it's time to put my first aid skills to the test." Bill mumbled, getting ready to des-infect Jack's wound. 

Nothing much to this chapter. Just a bit of a tear jerker. Next chapter, Action as the pirate ship goes against the merchant ship! Who will win?!?! Oh and Please review!!!!!


End file.
